Table For One (Previously Meal for one)
by chazzat
Summary: Story background: Arizona and Calliope split up five years ago when she got offered a job 3000 miles away and couldn't turn it down, with Callie not being in the position to leave with Arizona it meant that they had to part. the story is set now five years after the break up with Callie telling us how she is trying to find her way back her head chef. constantly having flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

This story started life as MEAL FOR ONE.. My laptop didn't make it and my brain couldn't remember my password so i am re-uploading/Re-writing hope you like... ive changed a fair bit in the sense that my writing style has changed, so i hope you enjoy!

Table for one!

Story background: Arizona and Calliope split up five years ago when she got offered a job 3000 miles away and couldn't turn it down, and with Callie not being in the position to leave with Arizona it meant that they had to part. the story is set now five years after the break up with Callie telling us how she is trying to find her way back her head chef. constantly having flashbacks to hers and Arizona's relationship.

 **Part one**

* * *

 _ **FIVE YEARS TWO WEEKS AGO**_

 _I've just walked in to our little studio flat and I can smell something amazing cooking._

 _Caliie: What you making baby?_

 _Arizona: Your favourite!_

 _She has her back to me right now but I know I just know she is smirking_

 _Callie: Burger king brought out a cooking book have they?_

 _I know what she's making_

 _she is right it is my favourite_

 _words cannot explain how good her cooking is…_

 _Arizona: No calliope… the pasta you love_

 _Fresh spaghetti, chicken, bacon, then a whole bunch of other things I'm not allowed to know._

 _Callie: Ohhhh… you mean the thing I love so much but you will never tell me what's in it, we haven't even named the dish so I can ask you to make it._

 _I say as I pull my neck out bending my body to stretch around her to see if I can see the ingredients on the side._

 _My Arizona is a sous chef at a restaurant in town (I'm so proud) she's trying to work her way up, the best she can._

 _The head chef and owner have set up a little competition within the work place, a blind tasting, every and any employee at the restaurant can make their very own dish, the head chef and the owner will try them all, and then vote on the best dish, meaning it is completely fair and everyone has the same chance._

 _The winner of this competition gets to have their very own meal as the special on the menu._

 _Arizona however is absolutely convinced that she isn't going to win that she shouldn't even try and has been tinkering around with different dishes for weeks now and cant settle on anything she thinks is good enough… they don't taste right or she didn't use enough skills or it isn't real cooking… I've heard it all…_

 _I personally want her to do this meal "the one with the pasta and the chicken" is what I am calling it until she names it… it doesn't sound like much but it's the sauce its so… mmmmmm…. I just cant explain it. I think this is the perfect meal because she's been cooking it for years its food she is whole heartedly passionate about and that is the type of food that will a completion like this._

 _I start to stretch and reach around her, quietly, slowly she will never catch me_

 _She gives me a playful slap on the arm._

 _Callie: What?_

 _Innocent as ever I give her a cheeky grin, I can tell she likes it the bite in her eyes has gone, I see them get softer as my smile widens… she stops the smile that's just about to reach her lips when she notices my hand trying to make its way across the counter once more._

 _ **SLAP**_

 _Callie: Ouch._

 _Arizona: "I'm sorry calliope" she hooks my hand in hers placing the other on top of my and brings my hand to her lips and lands a soft peck there "I Just don't want you to know what's in it."_

 _Callie: "Why not?"_

 _Arizona: Its going to sound so stupid… I want this to be something we share I want it to be my recipe, ours one that when I make it, I make thinking of you putting all my love into it, no matter who I make it for it will still be our and I will be the only person in the whole world that can make you your favourite dish, we will always have this little secret a Ari special from me to you._

 _She smiled witch what I can only describe as true love with a warm heart and turned herself back to her preparations for her Ari special, I moved myself behind her lay my head on her shoulder and snaked my arms around her waist, closing my eyes I took in her scent and whispered to her that I loved her. "I love you too" her response making me weak in the knees as she shifted slightly just enough to place her sweet lips on mine, lingering a second I felt her smile, she then pulled away…_

 _Arizona: Now move lady, I don't want you watching the magic happening here._

 _When she had finished cooking the meal she called me over to the dinning area, I found the table beautifully dressed, rose petals, candles and wine glasses, she tool me by the hand led me to my chair pulling it out for me, disappearing shortly returning with our meals and a bottle of white wine, she placed down the meals sat and poured wine, just before I began to eat she lifted her glass gesturing for me to do the same, as I'm about to tap her glass her pulled back slightly with a smile, I see the thought in her mind she voices it before I can_

 _Arizona: Too us and OUR table for two_

 _ **Clink**_

 _She leant over the table and placed a gentle kiss on my lips._

 _Perfection._

 _ **\- End of Flashback -**_

That was the last table for two I had with Arizona, My Arizona, My sweet blonde haired beauty, with anyone in fact, that was five years ago, I still miss her everyday… I wonder if she thinks of me as I think of her… I'm pulled out of my daze..

Waiter: Can I help you Miss?

A smile on his face

Callie: Yes erm please… sorry in my own world there..

Waiter: That's okay Miss

Another smile

Callie: Table for one


	2. Chapter 2

Table for one

Part two

Callie: A coke and erm… the chefs special please.

Waiter: The pasta or the pie?

Callie: The pasta please

Waiter: Will that be all Miss?

Callie: Yes thank you, thank you very much

Waiter: You're welcome, I will be back with your drink shortly

Callie: Thanks

I smiled at him as he walked away and took my order into the kitchen then I saw him going to collect my drink.. before I knew it I was lost in my thoughts once again, thinking about to happier times a soft almost smile on my lips I stare out of the window of the busy restaurant and let the memory wash over my entire body like it wasn't even my choice.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Arizona: Callie baby you in?_

 _Callie: yeah I'm just in the kitchen, you want anything?_

 _Almost the second I stopped speaking her arms and body were wrapped around mine her lips landed at the back of my ear, I shivered with delight._

 _Arizona: Only you…_

 _Teeth clamped my ear then slowly scratched away as she let my ear lobe run through them, I took in a sharp breath and gripped onto the kitchen counter pushing myself back into her body pushing myself into her centre_

 _Callie: umm you can have me whenever you want me_

 _I felt her squeeze my hips, that was enough for me I spun in her arms, face to face finally I crashed my lips into hers with all the love and passion I could muster, to my disappointment she pulled away, a frown on my face, but then I looked in her eyes I see joy excitement but she wants to play it cool, ill play along_

 _Arizona: I've got something to tell you_

 _She pecked me on the lips as she swaggered across the kitchen to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer, opening them and handing one to me she takes a sip out of hers, she thinks she's hiding it but I can see the smirk on her face as she hands me the other, I take a sip then we mirror each other both placing the bottle on the counter._

 _Callie: Tell me then_

 _I egg her on_

 _Arizona: My dish, Our dish it won… it won it's going to be the chefs in house special at the restaurant and that's not all, they gave me a promotion, more money more reasonability, we can hopefully get the loft we were looking at._

 _She was trying to play it so cool but I was so proud of her I charged towards her and jumped in her arms my legs wrapped around her waist, I don't think she was expecting it because she stumbled back slightly into the wall as I kissed her rapidly speaking through the kisses._

 _Callie: I… Knew… you…could… do… it… I …. Love…. You…_

 _I kissed her again and again suddenly I was kissing her deep, and hard, with tongue, so much passion she felt it too she spun us around slamming my back against the wall she pinned my hands above my head the only thing keeping me in place her hands interlocked with mine and her centre which was currently rocking back and forth against my centre harder and harder each time she wanted all of me and I wanted all of her, I moaned into her mouth as she continued to push herself into me._

 _Arizona: I love you calliope.. I want you…_

 ** _-End of flashback-_**

Waiter: * Cough *

Callie: Oh Sorry… Off again

Waiter: Here you go, your meal will be ready in 10 minutes

Callie: Brilliant thanks, Any chance do you know what the pasta contains?

Waiter: Chicken is the main ingredient everything else is a mystery, if its dietary requirements, you can talk to the chef personally, she is very secretive when it comes to this particular special.

Callie: She?

Waiter: Yeah our head chef is female

Callie: Would you mind me asking for her name?

Waiter: Sure, it's Annabelle

BANG…. Feels like I've took a punch to the stomach

Callie: Thank you

After 10 minutes he came back to the table with my meal, I ate it, it wasn't the same, it wasn't hers, I wasn't happy, it was nice, good even, but it wasn't the same. One day I will find it, I will taste it, I will find her….

One day, it wont be a table for one.

One day, it will be a table with her

One day, She'll be here

I ask for the bill, leaving most of my meal and a very large tip, I make my way back to the hotel, I've been here for 3 months and it is always the same, every meal every day.. And everyday I continue to ask the same question hoping one day I will find her…. In a shy voice stood by the door

Table for one.


	3. Chapter 3

Please let me know how you are enjoying the story... maybe thanks

Part 3

* * *

The plaza hotel – New york, that's where I am, for now, for the last 3 months its been my home… well I say home nowhere is home not without…. I shake the thought away from my own mind, I cant think about her like that, I don't even know if she would want to see me, I don't know how this would go me walking in, her standing there, ohhh I shake the thought away again.

I'm sat here in my suite, curled in a blanket staring out the window, it really is a beautiful place here, is you can find some solitude, quiet, respite from the mad goings on, the city that never sleeps, I'm there awake with it most hours… I'm nestling a mug of hot chocolate in my hand contemplating what's going on with my life right now. I was supposed to go home weeks ago, months ago, two months ago, I only cam for a quick visit with work. I gave them some lame excuse about the new offices, telling them that I would have to stay longer, it was a lie, they know it and so do I. Here I am though just because of a chance meeting…

 **-Flashback-**

 **Two months ago**

 _Male Passenger: Can this be any less efficient_

 _I hear from somebody at the front of the check in line 'that voice sounds familiar' I shake of the thought and bury my head in my phone concentrating on work and just wishing that I could be on the flight already, I check my bag once more ensuring I have everything I need…_

 _Passport… check…_

 _Male Passenger: I just don't understand why it is taking so long, Did I Rea-_

 _Female Passenger: Shhh colonel… they plane wont leave any sooner no matter how much you gripe about it._

 _Colonel? I didn't hear that right surely, it cant be right?... no I'm making things up, I start to fidget, its not like we are going anyway, a quick look wont hurt anyone… I move my head around the people looking to the front of the line… I step out without stepping out of the line to try and see, I'm near the back, this very loud voice came from near the front of the line, I stretch further then nearly loose my balance._

 _Callie: OH MY GOD IT IS YOU!_

 _Okay not only did I say that out loud but I am guessing I said it loud enough that he heard me as he is now charging his way towards me._

 _Colonel: So it is still you then_

 _He rages at me pointing his finger in my face_

 _Callie: W-what?_

 _Was about all I could manage, the shock from this situation turning my to stone, I see Barbara come from behind him placing her hand on his arm_

 _Barbara: Common before you get us in trouble_

 _She mouthed the words 'so sorry' to me as she tried to pull him away, he starts to turn away and then I realise what he said and foolishly I ask_

 _Callie: What do you mean it's still me?_

 _My body now independent of my mind, and apparently that's not on my side either as I start to follow their direction… why? I don't want to be in this moment, I never thought I would see them again.. ohh there it goes again I've just pulled on his coat._

 _Colonel: Don't you act like you don't know what I'm talking about, that's why you're here isn't it?!_

 _He screamed at me as he turned to face me, it felt like everyone in the entire airport stopped to look at us, wondering why these seemingly strangers are screaming at one another._

 _Colonel: you always did have a hold on her, I knew you were trouble and here we are again._

 _Security guard: Sir I'm going to need you to calm down_

 _Colonel: Why should I?_

 _Security Guard: Please step this way sir_

 _He tired to lead the Colonel off in the opposite direction.. my mind was in turmoil, what the hell did he mean, I looked up and I saw Barbara trailing behind the Colonel and the Security Guard… I ran to her… not a conscience decision._

 _Callie: Wait, Barbara please, what did he mean_

 _Barbara: Oh come off it Calliope we know that you're the reason she is… is…_

 _Callie: GAY!_

 _I screamed it at her, I know I shouldn't of but I felt like a teenager all over again, that was a long time ago now… her face creased at my words, confusion, contempt who knows, then I realised I came over here to find out information, I shouldn't be arguing with her, she was always on our side, I saw her turn to follow the guard to fond the colonel, I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding on to, I gently jogged over to her again and placed my hand on her shoulder_

 _Callie: I apologise, I'm so sorry really…. Please what did the colonel mean_

 _Barbara: Oh… you weren't lying…._

 _She took a sudden interest in her feet_

 _Callie: Please Barbara, what have I missed?_

 _Barbara: Arizona…. She's here… in New York.. she said you didn't know… she got a job offer… we thought you knew, you were still in contact I… I'm… I_

 _The wind knocked out of me! I cant breath I can't move_

 _Security Guard: Ma'am can you come with me please, your husband is asking after you_

 _Barbara: Sorry._

 _She turned to walk away with the security guard_

 _Callie: Where is she?_

 _I shout out but it was too late she didn't hear me she had already turned the corner, I don't think she would tell me if she did here me… I watched the corner and to my surprise I saw Barbara's face pop from around the wall._

 _Barbara: You'll know when you taste it; it's still the same after all these years, good luck._

 _Callie: She's here._

 **-End of flashback-**

That was it… that's why I stayed I cancelled my flight, I had to find her again, I had no choice.. This is the one, I cant pass up that chance a chance as small as it is, she is all ever wanted and no I can try and find her, so I sit here.. in my hotel, tired, alone, and wishing that maybe I would have found her by now… but no… I'm supposed to go home in 3 weeks, just 21 days…

But I only have 3 places I haven't visited in the city, I've eaten at all the restaurant's, big, small, fancy, dead beat, hotels, boat trips, only 3 more place and I have made a promise to myself, if I don't find her, I will leave her in my past, it isn't meant to be, I leave and start a new life. 3 more place, 3 more meals, 3 more chances to find her, that's all its come down too, and them im done, I go home either having found her, or without her..

Forever.

Table for one… It's not so bad. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Table for one

Part 4

Here I am in another restaurant, about to eat another speciality pasta, with chicken and bacon… and Ill be honest I'm not really feeling it tonight, I'm taken by this place, its very dark, airy almost, I don't feel right in myself its like something has shifted, I feel a cold shiver run trough me. I carry on though I must try every pasta in New York, only a few more to go now.

Callie: Table for one please

Waiter: Right this way ma'am

This polite young man walked me to my table and again something doesn't feel quite right, I was told that this is the best Italian in town, that you'll never find one like it.. Although I've been told that by a lot of people about a lot of places, nobody knows, I know the best pasta in the world, god I hope I get to try it tonight not only because it will mean I'm near her but because my taste buds can't take these bland meals anymore.

Callie: I hear you have a great pasta dish here?

Waiter: Yes the chefs special.

Callie: What's in it?

Waiter: chicken, bacon, a white sauce& some special additions

Callie: Any Ideas?

Waiter: No blondie is very particular, even hides from view when making it.

My heart stopped, my palms are sweaty, I cant breathe… I need to say words concentrate calliope common, say something to the man, he is staring at you.

Callie: From the kitchen staff?

I don't know why I asked that how about, that sounds interesting can I meet this chef, no instead I start a conversation I don't even want to have.

Waiter: From everyone, it's and open plan kitchen.

He pointed over to the open kitchen, I can she lots of staff busying themselves preparing food, talking amongst themselves.

Callie: Which one is…?

Waiter he cut me off bending down to me a little and pointing in the direction he wants me to look at.

Waiter: There

He was pointing at a door for a walk in fridge, the door swinging open: I saw the blue eyes, I saw the blonde hair, even though most of it was covered with a chef hat…

Yes there in view of everyone to see… The head chef, the one that will be making my special… I stared hard at those blue eyes, praying they wouldn't look at me, I don't think I could take it, not at this moment in time… I felt a pang of pain and hurt, but relief all at the same time…. My heart rate began to slow as I came to terms with my reality… After the build up, what felt like a lifetime, my body taking its time to calm it's self. Shaky breaths left my mouth as I told the waiter what I wanted, as kind as he is I just want him to leave me alone right.

Callie: I'll ha-have the pasta please

My eye found my hands which were fidgeting as to stop the shaking, moving my placemat around as though to stop my mind wondering, I cant look up my head feels heavy with the thoughts my mind is running through… the way I am feeling I cant do anything but look down and hope I feel stronger soon!

Callie: And a glass of wine

I'm going to need it

-Flashback-

Callie: Come on babe the car is here.

I shout towards her while looking out of the window at the car hoping she will hurry along.

Arizona: You shouldn't rush perfection you know?

She said as she took the last few steps into the lounge.

I turned.

My heart skipped a beat.

Callie: Wow… Just, wow.

I swallow hard as I watch her walking towards me, my focus starting at the heels she is wearing moving to her slender legs that look fix feet long in the dress she is wearing, my eyes move to the curves along the sides of her beautiful body, my eyes finally fall on her lips, they smile and my attention is now fully on her eyes, those deep get lost in them, my whole world is in them eyes… she leans forward as she pecks me on the lips letting it linger for a slight moment before pulling away and taking her self out of the front door, me rooted to the spot mesmerized by her I know she noticed that I wasn't following as she popped her head back in the door a short while later.

Arizona: You coming calliope?

She then smiled that smile of hers, if I Thought I was weak at the knees before, I could collapse when she smiles like that, I take a deep breathe to regain my self and manage to put one foot in front of the other taking me closer to her, so close that I could feel her hurried breath on my face as I griped the back of her neck in my hand, I kissed her, I kissed her hard, I kissed her with tongue and I kissed her with all the passion I could muster. She looked so stunning, I just had to, and why wouldn't I, you've seen her right that blonde that one that owns my heart, I had to pull away remembering there was somewhere that we had to be, although the thought of calling this whole night of to take her upstairs and have my wicked way with her certainly was very tempting the longer I kissed her.

Callie: come on before I get carried away

I said biting my lips keeping my eyes locked with hers as I pull the door closed behind me. To my disappointment I had to look away to turn around and lock the door although it didn't escape me to give her a quick peck before I did. I felt two hands snake around me and her chin rest on my shoulder I could feel her breath on my skin again, but I managed to control my self until I heard the words

Arizona: Get Carried away… I want you

a voice so husky so adoring and passionate all at the same time. God help me I just melted into her arms, my head dropped back onto her shoulder as she took the opportunity to kiss my neck, I placed my hand on her head gripping her hair as she kissed again, I pulled her closer to my neck.

Callie: I want you too

I feel myself loosing all the will power I have but my god I couldn't care less I want her, I need her… It's been so long.

 **beep beep**

Callie: ARGGHHHH, That's the car

I gripped her hair and pulled at it slightly to move her away, I think it only turned her on more, the way she's biting her lip right now, I'd put my life on it, she moved back from me.. I turned to look at her and I was met with a very cheeky smile then a wink.

Arizona: we should stay

She came up close behind me again, I peck her lips

Callie: But we have to go

i say pulling out of our embrace and getting in the car

Arizona: you know if you want to get laid tonight you don't have to take me out.

I giggled at her comment and that cheeky glint in her eye as she leans in and lands a peck on my exposed collarbone.

Callie: Mmmm.. I see.. and I think I might still, the night is young miss Robbins

I kiss her softly and realize that the car driver stopped. Arizona looks out the car, surprised and almost a little disappointed

Arizona: Why are we here?

That look of confusion... so damn cute.. She looks stunning, amazing.. Everything she this girl is just out of this world.. And I mean EVERYTHING! Even looking confused.

Callie: I hear there's a great pasta dish here?

She smiles at me, ohh that smile again last time she did that we almost did... THAT

I pulled her inside and stood at the entrance, there's that look she wants to kiss me, and who am I to deny her needs? She places her lips on mine so warm so soft so loving and as we pull away looking at each other and smiling, giggling a little we hear it, as if on Queue

Everyone: SURPRISE!

She turned her head to look at the people back at me shock on her face, then back at them trying to fathom who she recognized I guess, and trying to figure out what they were there for

'for me?' she mouthed at me, I just nodded slightly and lent my lips to her ear

Callie : congrats on the new job beautiful

I kissed her again and let go of her hand to embrace the people who were coming to greet us and congratulate my beautiful Arizona, I left her to bask in the sea of well wishes as I went to claim us both a drink at the bar. I grabbed two glasses of wine off the bar and looked over at my girl, she looked so happy so beautiful, that smile on her face, it dropped for a second as she started to look for someone, and then she found them in her sight. Me. That's who she was looking for. 'Thank you' she mouthed, I raised one of the glasses to her signifying that it was hers, I don't know what she said to get away from the people who were surrounding her but, I saw her start to make her way out of the crowd of loved ones and making her way to me. THEE Loved one.. and boy did I know it.. and she knew I felt just the same. she stepped to me and took the glass planting her lips on mine again, not that I'm complaining.

Arizona: Someone is defiantly getting laid tonight

She whispered at me. With a huge smile on her face.

Arizona: Come and be with me, I want you by my side...

Callie: I like the sound of that

Arizona: good

She smiled at me and kissed me once more before we made our way back into the sea of people 

-End of flashback-

The waiter leaned into my ear again and whispered quietly, as not to let anyone hear but me..

Waiter: The chef, beautiful right?

He said very excited, I looked back in the kitchen… those eyes are looking right towards me… I take in a deep breath… now totally at ease some how.

Callie: Yes… Yes he is.

Waiter: And he's all mine

He smiled at me and waved at his chef.

Damn!

Two more meals for one to go!


	5. Chapter 5

So here I am in the last place, the last place on my list. It's next door to the hotel you know one of the business type places… I know what your thinking, what happened to the other place? Well what happened was they didn't have a single pasta dish, so I didn't stay, so here I am at the last place on my list, and I still have 2 weeks left here... But there we go, I don't know why I got fed up of waiting around, at one point I was visiting 3 places a day.

I want her; I want to see her again. I need to tell her that I didn't leave her, that I'm sorry that I never stuck up for that she is all I have thought about since the moment she was gone, since I lost her everything I have done every step I have taken has been to fix this, to get her to forgive me to hopefully understand, not a single day has gone by that I haven't thought of her. Not one day, barely an hour even. She, Arizona. She is the love of my life the beauty that I need back in my life, she is and always will be rock, the hurt I felt after she left, I will never forget it, I cant possibly I carry it with me wherever I go, so this has to be it, it just does, there is no in-between now, five years is quite long enough, I'm ready to have her back.

I'm waiting to be seated currently, I see a redheaded waiter spot me, blue eyes trace my body and I feel self-aware all of a sudden. I see him say something to one of the other staff members he peers at the door looks back at his colleague, that have an exchange and then he starts to walk over to me. I know what's going to happen next, I've seen the look what feels like a million times, the sorrow they feel for you.

Waiter: Can I help you?

Callie: Table for one please.

Waiter: Right this way.

I followed him, I didn't see that look because he looked down before I finished speaking, but its okay I understand, it looks sad, lonely, and pathetic, like I'm alone. Why didn't I just eat at my hotel? Why didn't I invite someone to dine with me? Why did I even leave my room? I'm sure these are just a few of the questions they as themselves when I ask but I'll be laughing when I take her in my arms and the story gets told, then it wont be sorrow in his eyes. It will be envy and joy. Joy? Hell yeah because I made my fairy tale happen, I thought for my girl!

Waiter: Here's a menu for you, if I can get you anything or you would like to hear the specials please call me over.

Sophie: Actually could I hear the specials right away please?

Stretching my neck a little to see the fiery haired mans' name off his badge unsuccessfully.

Waiter: Yes madam, we have soup of the day - tomato, pie of the day - chicken and veg, Omelette - with any filling and finally a steak melt covered with sautéed peppers, onions, mushrooms and melted cheese.

He smiles. My heart sinks.

Callie: No pasta dishes at all?

Waiter: There is on the menu ma'am

Callie: Thank you, I'm afraid I won't be eating here this evening.

Waiter: May I ask why?

Callie: I'm looking for my ex; she won't be here because there's no pasta special.

Waiter: How do you know?

Callie: You don't have time for the story; you have work, but thank you for taking an interest.

I lift myself from my seat and place my hand on his arm with a slight smile reaching my lips, I let my arm fall and begin to walk myself to the exit.

Waiter: Well I do have the time if you want to talk about it, I know we've only just met; you were my last table, if your not staying I'm free to go.

Callie: To be honest talking about this really would get it off my chest. But I don't even know you surely you don't want to listen to my tale.

He looked at me with a sly smile and simply replied.

Waiter: Okay give me 5, and I will be right with you, if you don't mind could we go somewhere else, I don't like to sit around when I'm let out of work, It feels unfair on my colleagues.

Callie: Sure I'm staying next door; meet you in the bar in the lobby?

Waiter: Yeah sure, I'll see you soon.

I walked away feeling a little bit silly knowing that I'm about to bear all to a stranger, but I haven't spoke to anyone about this in a long time. My family refused to talk to me. My so called friends all slowly fell of the radar as I tried to put myself together feeling that I was staying in the past they all out grew me.

I've never really been through the whole story before, I guess the ear of a stranger is just what you need sometimes, someone who wont judge, just listen and give you comfort and take your side or tell you you're wrong because they aren't afraid to upset you. Maybe I needed someone with an objective view. Someone to tell me I'm crazy, or stupidly romantic. Either way I said I would talk to the man, so talk to him I will.

I walked into the lobby bar, its beautiful. In all my month here I have never actually sat in this bar, eaten in the restaurant, I've eaten out every night except that first night and well I opted for room service, it was just easier that way.

Waitress: Can I get you a table?

Callie: Yeah table for one… erm no table for two please.

I giggled at my little mistake as I was so used to eating alone, this man would be the first table for two I've shared in five years. God it's strange to think about it like that.

Waitress: That's fine will you be eating with us or not?

Callie: Erm, I'm not too sure, I don't know if my friend will be eating or not.

Waitress: Well how about I place you on the table just over there with the sofa's that way you are close to the bar, but will still be able to order food if that's what you choose later on in the evening?

Callie: Thank you that would be perfect.

Waitress: All right then, follow me please.

She walked me over to the table.

Waitress: Last food orders at midnight, I know it's late but with all of the business meetings it has to be done, the specials menu will change at 8 as we have two chef's and they each have their own, would you like me to get your drink orders or will you be getting your own tonight?

Callie: I can get my own to make it easier for you.

Waitress: Okay well, if you change your mind just holla, we are pretty quiet so it will give me something to do and when you go to the bar I will need your room number if you are having it on a tab, or your table number.

Callie: Thank you very much, and if you don't mind could I ask the time.

Waitress: Its twenty past seven. Can I get your first drink?

Sophie: I'll just have a large coke please, room 1104.

Waitress: Anything else?

Sophie: No thanks… oh wait actually my friend just arrived… Over here... What you drinking?

Waiter: A pint please.

Waitress: I'll be back with your drinks.

Callie: Sorry I don't even know your name...

Waiter: Owen.

Callie: Calliope, but PLEASE call me Callie.

Waitress: There you go, just call me over if you want some food

Callie: Thanks.

Owen: So come on then tell me this story.

Callie: Okay but do you know what you've let yourself in for.

Owen: Hit me with it Callie.

He said as he pulled off his jacket and lent into the sofa taking a sip of his drink. I told him how we met, about her job, the last meal, the party, her promotion to chef, then to head chef, everything, I had been talking to him for a good half hour and I was getting to the part he wanted to hear the most, how I knew she would have her pasta dish on the menu wherever she worked.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Callie _: Hey baby, I'm home._

 _Arizona: In here Callie._

 _She shouted from the kitchen so I made my way into there to see the sides filled with bowls, dishes and anything else you could think of that you cook with, she had it out, the kitchen was a state to say the least._

Callie _: Wow... What's happened in here?_

 _Arizona: I'm cooking... well I'm baking!_

 _She said taking her hands out of the bowl that she was creating the mix for bread in, flour and margarine all over her hands as she looked at me, flower on her face and smiled like a child, I couldn't help but giggle._

Callie _: You look so cute._

 _She got back to what she was doing and I dumped my bag and coat. I walked myself behind her placing my hands around her waist and kissing her cheek then leaning my chin on her shoulder._

 _Arizona: Good day?_

Callie _: It just got a lot better!_

 _She turned her head to kiss me, I obliged and then she turned her attention back to the bowl._

Callie _: What you making bread for?_

 _Arizona: I've been told that they want me to leave a signature dish at their place because they don't want me to leave; I'm the best head chef they ever had. I'm awesome. So I'm doing homemade bread and that special soup you like._

 _I notice the beautiful dimpled smile she pulls, it makes me weak the knees._

Callie _: Sounds good, never gunna give up that pasta ayy?_

 _Arizona: Well no, I'll always consider that mine and yours._

Callie _: But everyone eats it?_

 _Arizona: Yeah but it's still ours. It was the first thing I ever cooked you and it was YOU who told me to put it up for the menu so it's you who got me where I am. So it will always be ours and I'll take it with me wherever I go._

Callie _: What about the new place, are they going to let you put it on the specials menu?_

 _Arizona: Ahh well I wanted to tell you, you remember Marco, well, where ever he goes he puts it in his contract that one of his dishes has to be on the special board and that only he can make it because he refuses to give up the ingredients._

Callie _: So you're going to do that with your new place?_

 _Arizona: No... Well yeah… but I'll do it wherever I end up working, I don't know it's just nice to think that it's my dish and that no one else can cook it and that if I have it on the specials list then people will come to eat where I work if they enjoy it enough._

 _She turned her head and pecked my cheek once more._

Callie _: I'd go round every restaurant in the world to find that pasta.. It's yummy._

 _I pecked her lightly and slapped her bum as I walked away to get a drink catching her watching me walk away._

Callie _: Knead your bread._

 _Arizona: Never as much as I need you._

 _She raises an eyebrow at me then lets out that mesmerising laugh._

 _Arizona: A little too cheesy?_

 _Callie: Maybe a little bit._

 _We both laugh hard, she gets back to work and I find myself resting against the counter staring at her at work wondering just how I got this lucky, taking a beer out of the fridge taking off the top, lifting it to my lips and taking a sip never letting my eyes leave her frame I could watch her for hours when she is like this._

 **\- FLASHBACK OVER -**

Owen: Oh okay that explains that.

Waitress: More drinks?

Callie: Large white wine please, stick these on my room.

Owen: No you don't I'll get these, So that's a large white wine, a pint and one for you.

Waitress: I'll just take a water, if you're sure?

Owen: I'm sure… Sorry what's your name?

Waitress: Amelia.

She reaches out her hand, Owen takes it and shakes it slowly smiling at the petite woman and holding onto her hand as long as he can, he reluctantly lets go.

Owen: Okay Amelia.

He smiles a wicked smile at the newly acquainted waitress.

Amelia: Thank you.

Amelia disappears to collect the drinks; she soon comes back with our order.

Owen & Callie: Thank you.

Amelia: Can I get you anything else?

Owen: Actually after all this talk of food I'm starving, what about you Cal?

Callie: I could eat.

Amelia: What will you be having?

Owen: Well I think we will both have the chefs special please, the pasta dish.

A sly smile crosses his lips, I can see the cogs turning in his head, I really don't think I could eat anymore if I tried.

Callie: That's all I've eaten since I got here.

Owen: One more wont hurt then.

Callie: True.

Amelia: Is that everything?

Owen: Yes thanks.

Amelia: On the room?

Callie: Yes.

Owen: No.

He said handing Amelia some money.

Callie: Hey, I'll get that.

Owen: Come on Callie you're telling me your life story the least I can do is buy you a late dinner.

Callie: Okay okay, but before I leave I want to return the favour okay?

Owen: I think I can allow that… so where were we?

Callie: She just told me about the special.

Owen: So do you want to carry on, how did she end up here? why are you here now? and how did it end?

Callie: Well there's a fair bit more to that story some of it simple some of it not so simple.

Owen: You gunna tell me then?

Callie: Just going to freshen up, so do me a favour get her number before I get back, or both of your eyes will pop out of your head.

I giggled giving him a playful slap on the arm while passing him to go to the bathroom. He giggled too as I made my way across the lobby.

I'm glad it's not a meal for one tonight.  
Stopped me thinking about the fact that, that was the last restaurant on my list.

Damn!


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: So i've been trying to write ahead of myself and as of today i had 2 and a bit written (i've already posted part 5) i was going to leave it a few days to put up, so that i would always have one chapter a week at least to load but all of your comments have been so lovely, and i know you are all dying to see the moment when Callie finally finds Arizona again! So I am putting this up now which means there might be a bit of a wait for the next chapter depending on how well my writing goes over the next few days. However this is the longest chapter i have written so far, so i really really hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _All of your comments have been so lovely and i'm glad that you are enjoying my little musings of Callie & Arizona!_**

 ** _AZgirl! - I'd like to say a personal thank you to you as i know that you were reading this story the first time that i put it up! I'm glad you're reading it again now and its always really nice to hear from you! Thank you again :)_**

 _ **So hear it is your second instalment of the day! Table for one Part 6**_

* * *

Callie: Don't drool its not polite.

I say as I tap Owen's arm on the way back from the toilet almost mirroring the way I did on my out. He looked at me with a sideways grin and took a sip of his drink looking of to Cristina again as I placed myself opposite to him. Once more, I notice him trailing her every move as she takes some other peoples orders.

Owen: What? I-I wasn't doing anything.

A chuckle escaped his lips as I lifted my eyebrow at his response.

Callie: You know what you were doing!

I raise my eyebrow at him giving him the notorious Torres glare. Nodding his head with admittance taking one more sip of his drink he smiled a broad smile as Amelia caught his eye once more.

Owen: So you going to… Oh thanks Amelia.

Trailing off half way through his sentence as the slim woman came to give him his food - a bowl of pasta and a small plate with some homemade garlic bread on.

Amelia: You're welcome Owen.

She left the table to go and get my dish, I watch as she almost walked in a few tables on the way towards the kitchen.

Callie: So I assume you got her number while I was away then?

I gave him a wink and he just smiled back softly nodding his head up and down in response to my question.

Callie: I think she likes you.

Owen: Whys that?

I leaned in and whispered my next words as I could see Amelia heading in our direction with my plate of food.

Callie: Because, and you of all people should know this, you're supposed to serve the lady at the table first. So you either have bigger boobs than me, or she likes you. We both laugh whole heartedly, the first time I think I've really laughed in what feels like years.

Amelia placed my food down in front of me and I smiled in thanks

Amelia: Would you like pepper and parmesan?

Callie & Owen: Please.

Owen: I think you're right I think she likes me.

He said with a confident smile, he looks like a giddy school boy.

Amelia: Say when.

Owen: When.

Callie: That's fine thank you.

Owen: So this story, are you going to tell me more or do I have to beat it out of you?

I rolled back my head and laughed as I took my fork out of its cloth casing, plunging it into the pasta. I crossed my legs one over the other and laid the cloth along my knee, picked up a fork full of food and brought it close to my lips. I was just about to place it in my mouth when…

Owen: OH MY GOD.

Came the shout from his mouth full of pasta. I dropped my fork into the bowl, grabbed my purse and slapped Owen for the third time this evening around the top of his arm as fast and hard as I could from where I was seated.

Owen: OUCH!

Callie: SHHHHHHHHH.

I placed my finger to my lips emphasising my point, giving him the look again.

Owen: What on earth did you do that for?

Callie: Because everyone in the room just looked at us!

With a whisper he lent in.

Owen: Sorry but it's the best thing I swear I've ever tasted!

Callie: Well.. Not everybody in the entire universe needed to know!

Owen: Sorry.

He chuckled at me as he continued to eat his food. I took a piece of garlic bread and nibbled at it until I was confident there would be no more outbursts and could carry on with my meal peacefully. Placing some of the pasta on my fork, I looked over to Owen hungrily eating his meal. I pulled up the fork full of food and smelt the armours coming from the dish.. Without realising it in that moment it smelt oh so familiar.. I placed the fork in my mouth very slowly pulling the food into my mouth with my teeth. I closed my eyes and I took the first bite. It felt like I was going in slow motion. I found myself chewing on pasta yet again only this time the chicken was juicy and almost sweet, the pasta was perfectly al dente. Then I found my taste buds become acquainted with its beautiful sauce, almost instantly I snapped my eyes open and without even noticing I rose to my feet.

Owen: What, where are you—

Before he could finish his sentence and without even realising I was running across the restaurant towards the kitchen door.. I couldn't believe it, could she of been here the entire time without me even knowing. How did I not pass her on the way in and out, am I getting ahead of myself? I'm probably just wishing it was her. BANG. THUD.

Callie: ouch!

Amelia: I'm sorry Callie you can't go in there.

Without me realising Owen was behind me and he slowly pulled Amelia out from in front of me.

Owen: Leave her; if this is what I think it is please leave her, she needs this.

Amelia: But I can get in tro-

Owen: Trust me I'll tell you the story.

In the background somewhere I hear their conversation, Owen relaying my life to the waitress as I took a few steps forward and was then all of a sudden rooted to the spot. All my adrenaline left me, I can hear my heart I my ears and there was a lump in my throat. I feel like I'm going to be sick, it's like I can feel the blood pumping through my veins.. My palms get sweaty, a thousand thoughts a second running through my mind.

Amelia: But she's not allowed in there.

Owen: I know but she's not going in, look!

Owen had pointed in my direction and turned Amelia to look at me. I was stood at the door of the kitchen. I was frozen, my arms wrapped around my own waist and I suddenly felt cold. Looking through the circle window in the door I searched for a face a movement, something, anything to indicate it was _her_ , I was sure it was. Then true to my thoughts I see it, I see a body covered with chef whites still somehow showing of the curve of her hips. A chef hat with a few loose beautifully blonde curls being bound by a hair net.. There must be music playing because she's dancing around the kitchen and singing, she gets the words wrong and smiles at herself. I go weak at the knees that smile, I remember. I remember being the one to put that there once. What am I doing? What if someone else puts that smile there now? What am I doing? Why am I here? She will never want to see me its been too long, I left it too late, she probably has someone new. God look how beautiful she is, its like a day hasn't past. I should leave. I don't deserve to mess her life up like this. I don't deserve to just turn up and hope she wants to see me., who am I kidding she wont want to see me I broke her heart I left her, I let her go, I didn't stand up for her. I convinced my self to walk away and then it happens I see them I really see them. Crystal blue beautiful amazing eyes. The eyes that stop my heart. The eyes that saw more of me than any others have and I believe ever will. Those are the eyes that beckoned me and before I could stop myself I pushed the door remembering how I was never brave enough to do it last time.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Callie: Oh my god baby that's fantastic, when do you go? When does it start?_

 _Arizona: In 4 weeks but I, there's something I need to tell you._

 _Callie: What baby?_

 _I said with a kiss on her lips then walking over to the fridge to grab us both a few beers. Opening them and then passing it to her I noticed a sad look in her eye, I snaked my arms around my girl with a megawatt grin on my face._

 _Callie: Why do you look so sad? You just got the chance of a lifetime._

 _Arizona: It's in Australia and I'll be gone for 6 months and if I win-_

 _Callie: When you win_

 _Arizona: IF I win Calliope, IF._

 _She said with a scolding look._

 _Arizona: If I win then that means, well ill be out there indefinitely at least five years._

 _Calliope: Annnnnnd?_

 _I said wondering what she was trying to get at. I looked over to her as she avoided my gaze now seeming to be very interested in her shuffling feet more than the conversation we were having. I didn't get it, she should be happier than she has ever been. She should be proud; excited she's about to move a million miles away and live her dream. She will be in one of the biggest cooking competitions with the biggest prizes. She'd have money, suppliers and a restaurant of her own. How could she possibly not be excited? She will get to leave everything behind and start fresh. There it is. It's clicked in my very silly little head._

 _Arizona: I don't know, I don't… how do I erm.. I don't know how to say it… to ask it?_

 _She questioned herself, I find this so cute she's pacing back and forth ranting or rather mumbling this rant to herself, rubbing her temples as if I'm not even here… I don't like to see her having such an inner struggle but I don't know what I can do. I put myself in front of her, she stops in her tracks but she wont look at me. I place my index finger under her chin pulling it up until she is almost looking me in the eye, she turns her head to the side before I get to fall into the infinity of her blue eyes, her hand is on my wrist pushing it away._

 _Arizona: Calliope. Don't._

 _Her words are small, I almost didn't hear them, she looks so sad, I hold my hands up in pleading with my eyes for her to let me put them back on her, she rolls her eyes and then concedes with a small nod, the sad smile on her face breaks my heart just a little bit, I very slowly slide my left hand around her waist and pull her into me, I duck my head forcing her to make eye contact with me. I beam my best smile at her._

 _Callie: Well you know I'm coming right?!_

 _I don't think that she heard me, or if she did, her mind just ignored it and carried on the way she was going. As the mumbling and pacing started up again._

 _Arizona: We could try long distance, but that never works, I don't do long distance, but I love you Callie so surely we should try. Then if we try and fail then that will just hurt more. You'll never be able to come and see me though. Then again you have your trust and you are working for your fathers company, so you might be able to come and see me more. Will you be needed at the company more now though, I just don't know what to do… why can't you just come? No you don't want to come. You have too much here to do. Does your fathers' company have a bunch of offices in Australia? Could he build some? Would he want to? Oh god I should just turn it down I don't need to go. I need you calliope… calliope?_

 _As Arizona was mumbling away to her self I had taken it upon myself to go into the living room and stared looking for tickets of the flight that she was on. Getting out my passport and checking it was in date and checking that I would be able to get a visa. As I heard her question where I was, I called her over and she came and sat right by me. Looking at the screen she was first puzzled as to what it was that I was doing, when she saw the visa application and my passport it started to click._

 _Callie: So am I buying this ticket?_

 _She jumped on top of me placing kisses quickly and many all over my face._

 _Arizona: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!_

 _She squealed between each kiss as though I had just made her the happiest girl in the world when she should have been focusing on the fact that she just got her chance at her dream competition, I was so proud of her. There was never a second thought in my mind about whether I would go or not to me it was just a given I can afford to. I can support us. I can get us an apartment to call home out there. I could ask my dad if I could have a few years out of the family business and then when Arizona wins and opens her own restaurant we could live off that money and I could convince daddy to open a branch in Australia that I could run. There would be no problems with that. Mum would talk him around._

 _That night we made love and I awoke to breakfast in bed off my beauty. The next week flew by and I realised that I still hadn't been to speak to my father. Shit, we are supposed to get on a flight in 2 weeks and 4 days. So without hesitation and a big smile on my face I drove over to my daddy's offices to speak to him._

 _I arrived at his office and hoped that he would be pleased and happy for my adventure. I hoped that he would be okay with me going to Australia with Arizona to help her follow her dreams. I hoped that he wouldn't mind that I wanted to step out of the business for a while, he's always been very understanding as far as I am concerned, he loves me. When I came out to him after a few hiccups he really has been so supportive. I hope he understands. I get snapped out of my thought as I hear his office door click open._

 _Callie: Hey daddy._

 _Carlos: Hey sweetheart, come on in._

 _He smiled gesturing for me to walk into his office taking me in for a quick hug and kiss on my forehead as I walked by. We both sat down._

 _Carlos: Are you okay calliope?_

 _Callie: Yes daddy, erm, there's something I need to talk to you about…_

 _I proceeded to tell him about Arizona's chance and how I wanted to go with her, he seemed fine with everything. He was happy to let me take a step back. I left his office feeling amazing and went somewhere that id been wanting to go for a year now. The beautiful jewellers on the corner of mine and Arizona's street. She had been stopping next to it and looking at one ring in particular every time we passed and it was beautiful and I knew it would be perfect. I can ask her as she makes it through the initial round of the competition. I will be perfect._

 _I walked into the shop, pointed to the ring I wanted and within moments I had left with the ring in the bottom of my bag safely hidden away. Somewhere I knew Arizona would never look and when the time was right id sneak it into our luggage and know that it will be waiting when it's the right time to ask her to marry me. As soon as I got home I noticed that the house was quiet and Arizona was out so I thought that I would be able to hide the ring in the suit case, which I did. I couldn't help myself. I wanted it to be there and safe and ready for when the time was right._

 _The next day I got a call off my father to go back and see him. It was urgent so I did.. I was in his office when all of a sudden he seemed to fly into somewhat of a rage._

 _Carlos: What do you think you are doing Calliope?_

 _Callie: What daddy?_

 _Carlos: $15,000 in a jewellery store?!_

 _Callie: Well let me explain._

 _Carlos: I think I can guess Calliope, you thought that because I said you could fly off to Australia with your girlfriend and take a few years out that you would ask her to marry you. Then get married and have kids on my money all the while knowing that you wouldn't be coming back here at all and spending the family money to support you._

 _Callie: No daddy that's not it._

 _Carlos: I'm disappointed in you Calliope I thought I knew you better than this, I thought you would come to me if you wanted to get married. I would have given you your grandmothers' ring, why didn't you tell me, our relationship was never like this, it would break your mothers heart if she couldn't see you get married. Do you know what that would do to her? It would kill her… Well you can have your wish you can go be with HER._

 _Callie: Arizona! Daddy! She has a name._

 _Carlos: I don't care for that nonsense._

 _Callie: Daddy, please._

 _Carlos: No Calliope, I've frozen your accounts, all of it. If you want to remain part of this family and the family money and business you can take that ring back tonight and when I see the money back in the account in 3 days you can go to Australia. When you get back you may ask for your grandmothers ring and ask HER to marry you then. I will not have her take you away from us._

 _Callie: And if I don't?_

 _Carlos: You are cut off, for good._

 _Callie: I always planned to stay apart of the business but Arizona IS my family._

 _Carlos: And us? We are nothing?_

 _Callie: Don't put words into my mouth._

 _Carlos: This is your mistake; you walk away with that ring it will be all you have left._

 _Callie: I will have Arizona!_

 _Carlos: You could have had both if you were honest._

 _Callie: I never lied to you daddy you lied to me. Lied when you said that I was your all, that you would love me no matter what and support me unconditionally. You lied daddy not me. I just didn't tell you something._

 _Carlos: I hope you make the right choice Calliope_

 _Callie: I already have._

 _I threw down all of the credit cards and money that were in my purse and walked away, knowing that I didn't need him or any of them as long as I had Arizona. I made my way home to talk to Arizona and tell her that I was leaving the business for her, leaving the money and that we could go and be happy together._

 _Arizona: Hey Calliope is that you?_

 _I heard from upstairs as I walked in the door_

 _Callie: Yes it is what are you doing?_

 _Arizona: Just checking everything in the case again._

 _Almost without thinking I ran upstairs just as she was about to put her hand in the pocket where I had hid the ring and screamed_

 _Callie: NO!_

 _It came out harsher than I had meant. But what could I do, if she found it the surprise would be ruined. I never was very good at things like this, the 3 years we have been together I think I only really surprised her once with the party when she got the promotion to head chef. Shit the look on her face I need to say something. I think I'm just going to have to tell her everything,_

 _Arizona: Why are you shouting at me?_

 _Callie: We need to talk._

 _Shit that didn't sound good that sounded really bad. By the look on her face she thinks something horrible is going to happen, the colour in her face drained._

 _Callie: No it's errr, its nothing bad… well not too bad._

 _I was nervous and jittery. This didn't sound great at all._

 _Arizona: What is it?_

 _Callie: My father called me back today._

 _Arizona: And?_

 _Callie: Well it's a long story but basically he gave me an ultimatum._

 _Arizona: Well what, what was it?_

 _Callie: It's so hard to explain._

 _Arizona: He was so supportive yesterday.. What did he say? Did you do something?_

 _Callie: I kind of did something but for the right reasons._

 _Arizona: What reasons?_

 _Callie: Well you see this is the thing, he's not sure that ill come back and he got upset._

 _Arizona: Why wouldn't he be sure you told me you told him everything and how you were hoping to open offices out there?_

 _Callie: He thinks I don't want to work for my money that ill just spend it all._

 _Arizona: Why would he think that?_

 _Callie: Well I brought something yesterday and he thinks it means that I wont come back and that we will spend all of his money and well.. This is all coming out wrong._

 _Arizona started to cry at this point. I knew I wasn't saying this right why didn't I just tell her it cant make things any worse._

 _Arizona: So you're telling me we can't go or that you cant go Callie? I can't take this, I am sorry, I need some time._

 _Callie: Arizona?!_

 _Arizona rushed out of the room, I tried to follow her but my legs wouldn't move. I fell to the floor and the tears poured from my eyes. I didn't hear from Arizona for the next few days. I needed to tell her everything; I knew she was working so I made my way over to the restaurant. I got there and as I stood inside I prepared the speech I was going to give her. I was going to tell her everything and give her the ring when she got home. I can't do this without her anymore. I was stood at the door of the kitchen, I was frozen my arms wrapped around my own waist I suddenly felt cold. Looking through the circle window in the door I searched for a face a movement, something, anything. Then there she was I was ready I took a few deep breaths and…_

 _…_ _I was just about to walk through the door and tell her everything when something stopped me._

 **-END OF FLASH BACK—**

Arizona: There's no food ready yet Shepard but if there's an order just leave it on the side.

She has her back to me, she has no idea it's me. It's amazing to be this close to her after all this time but what do I say? How do I even start? I hope I figure this out before she turns around, I don't know what to do, that's the first time I've heard her voice in 4 and a half years. That's when I finally stopped calling 6 months after she left. Stopped listening to her answer phone message (never understood why they called it answer phone when it's exactly the opposite. But I digress) her smooth voice bellowing over the music… OH MY GOD SHE'S TURNING AROUND.

Arizona: Amelia I need to as- ohh okay you've left; now I'm a crazy person talking to myself.

So I chickened out just then right there for a second and ducked down behind the salad table so she couldn't see me.. I'm not all confident Callie I cant just be like.. "Hi" and cross my arms like the past 8 years meant nothing.. I peak over the table and see that she has her back to me again.. She's shaking her bum to the music, I cant help but watch and let out a little giggle.. I didn't even realise that I might have caught her attention. I cover my mouth to muffle my giggles I stand looking down at the table in front of me and when I lift my head its like the whole world went silent. She turned around, saw me, and dropped the whisk and the bowl she was holding. The entire contents of the bowl now on her trouser leg and the floor. I can hear my heart beat in my ears and felt a lump in my throat once again. I slowly eyed her from bottom to top and reached her elegant face. She looked in shock, what felt like a lifetime past. I Tried to move my lips, i tried to save something to her anything, I thought I saw her almost smile, I almost smiled, I begin to rub my hands on my thighs as they feel sticky.

Arizona: Calliope?

It wasn't even a whisper, we both stood looking at one another for what felt like a lifetime again, I got lost in her eyes, I wanted to walk over to her, reach out and take her hand in mine, I wanted to tell her how sorry I am, I wanted to scream that I loved her, to jump up and down with excitement, I finally found her, my girl, my woman, my one, she was stood in front of me after all these years, I almost smiled and noticed that she looked angrier than I've ever seen any person, it faded before I could even finish it, then I said the only thing that I had practiced in my head, I didn't want to but it fell out before I could stop it.

Callie: Hi.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona was stood to the spot for a good few moments and I was looking in every direction but at her. I felt I had betrayed her and my self. There was nothing I could do to take back the last five years and so many things I had practiced to say but then I saw her and all of that just went away. I want to jump over this dressing table, take her in my arms, and let her know how much I have missed her and that I have regretted my actions every day for the past 5 years. I wanted her to know I couldn't be away from her another second, that I loved her and I had never stopped loving her. Then kiss her tell her to run out of the kitchen, Take her to my room, we would make love all night and pick up where we left off. But I don't think that that is how this is going to work out. One because I'm not sure she still cares and two, by the look on her face id say I'm a long way off a kiss and not so long away from a smack around the face. My hands are clammy, I can hear my heart in my ears again, I swallow back the lump in my throat urging myself to talk, begging myself to find words that will make all of this okay again. Begging myself to take control, wishing with all my might that I could make all of this over with nothing but a kiss. Her mouth bobs opened and closed a few times, my heart stops when she finally makes a noise, my whole body stiffens.

Arizona: Hi

She said almost in a whisper… I was about to say something when I noticed that she shook her head hard, raised it then looked me dead in the eye.. It may have been 5 years but I could still recognise that face from a mile away and I wanted the world to swallow me up.

Arizona: HI?

She shouted it this time.

Arizona: HI CALLIOPE… 5 years and all you have to say is Hi

I went to open my mouth to say something.

Arizona: Oh no you don't! You don't get to say anything right now.

She started to wonder around the kitchen cleaning up the mess she had made and muttering ramblings of frustration. So I thought it best I leave and I started to slowly back out of the kitchen just to give her some time to calm down when she spotted me.

Arizona: OH NO. YOU stay right the FUCK there. You don't get to leave not again.. Not this time.

Callie: I didn't le-

Arizona: Shut right up… ohh I cant do this, with the raven hair Latina in my kitchen, quiet night, no such luck, and mark, and teddy and now calliope ohh.. And what about the job and this? This is all too much how dear she. HOW DEAR YOU… then mum and dad and home and this home and the other home and scary and hard and now calliope and calliope ahh Callie she isn't calliope anymore.. Is she, but she looks so... ahh no don't do this… STAY

She pointed her finger at me and then at the floor. I dear not say anything or move a muscle. She opened her eyes widely as though expecting a reply. All I could do was nod in reply.

She disappeared out of the kitchen for a short while and then reappeared and started to prepare some food, mostly ignoring me and then every once in a while looking over shaking her head and then getting back to what she was doing. She kept checking back at the clock sending out the food. Whenever Amelia walked in to pick up some food she looked at me with pity as though she wanted to help but I just stood and smiled lightly at her.. She left her order pad in the kitchen at one point and I wrote a message just saying "Tell Owen I'm sorry" I put my room number so he could get in contact with me if he wished.

After 25 minutes of this a tall slim lady walked into the kitchen.

Arizona: hey you okay? I'm sorry about this.

Other Chef: Don't worry about it babe anything for you, you know that.

She said with a smile walking over to Arizona and pecking her cheek. I know I had no right to be but this made me jealous and I stood up from my leaning position clearing my throat. They both looked over to me.

Arizona: Teddy meet Callio.. Callie meet Callie.

She shakes her almost physically scolding herself for calling me by my full name, almost as though I didn't deserve for her to call me by my full name anymore, my heart shattered a little knowing that she didn't want to be that familiar with me anymore.

Teddy: Oh I see. Ill get ready.

Teddy disappeared and then returned a few minutes later. Dressed in fresh clean and pressed chef whites bonding into the kitchen she slapped Arizona's bum, gave her another peck on the cheek and gestured for her to leave what she was fussing over.

Arizona: I owe you one.

Teddy: Don't be silly, what am I here for if not to take advantage of…

She winked at Arizona and Arizona let out a little laugh. _Music to my ears, I've missed that._ Then looked at me and her whole demeanour changed, her shoulders fell, she pitched the bridge of her nose and an audible sigh left her lips. She excused herself to go and get ready and gestured that I stay put and quiet once more. As she left and a door clicked behind her Teddy looked at me through the top of her lids, needless to say she did not look impressed with me. What had she been told, what did she know, what didn't she know, I wasn't in any position ask questions I stay quiet, my thoughts broken by the slender women's words.

Teddy: So you're the famous Calliope Iphigenia Torres then.

I just nodded scared as to what she might know about me.

Teddy: Don't look so scared it's all-good.

She said as though reading my mind.

Teddy: Well almost, mainly, except its not really good, like the relationship stuff is good, it's the rest that's a bit rocky.

Callie: I don't really know what to say.

Teddy: If she gives you the chance to don't break her again. I don't think shed survive that.

This gave me hope as though maybe Arizona had told her that if I just show up that there could be a chance for us eventually. Maybe. _I hope._

A click of a door knocked us out of the conversation we were having.

Arizona: Don't worry; she won't have that chance again. Not any time soon.

I was going to come to my own defence but decided against it.

 **-FLASHBACK—**

 _I was just about to walk through the door and tell her everything when something stopped me._

 _A hand clasped around my arm and pulled me out of the sight of the door through the restaurant and to the back ally of the restaurant_

 _Callie: What the fuck Alex._

 _Alex: You can't do this you can't stop her from going._

 _Callie: I'm not here to do that I'm here to go with her._

 _Alex: What about your family, you haven't spoke to her in 2 days she's devastated. What do you think you are doing showing up here? It's her last night here, she leaves in 2 weeks._

 _Callie: I know that, its now or never I have to tell her._

 _Alex: Tell her what._

 _Callie: I gave up the business the money everything. I tried to tell her the other night when she left but she never gave me a chance. I didn't speak to her because I was waiting for her to come home._

 _Alex: And how does that help. She's about to start an adventure with no money and nowhere to live in a foreign country. Do you really think she needs to know that you're broke too; she needs to concentrate and get on in this competition she needs to do and be the best she can. How can she do that if she's always worrying about you and what you gave up? You're selfish._

 _Callie: I'm not being selfish, this is what she wants, what we both want. This is our lives were talking about here, it's not your choice Alex its hers._

 _Alex: I think as her best friend I might just know what she needs right now. She needs a clear head she needs focus, she doesn't need you to up end her life and make everything confusing. In 2 weeks she leaves and in 3 she will have got onto master chef and paving the way for herself why can't you just leave her be._

 _Callie: Because I can't Alex she is the love of my life and I need her. I want her, I need to be in her life and have her in mine. I have just given up my entire family for her. Everything I am and was so that I can be with her wholly and truly.. Don't you dare try to stop this Alex, we both need each other. Can't you see that?_

 _Alex: No I cant, I see someone who took her away from me for the past 3 years, I see someone who is selfish enough to make her worry about you when she's supposed to be focusing on her career right now._

 _Callie: You never fucking liked me Alex. Just let me see her for two minutes that's all I need, if she says no then I will leave and you will never have to see me again._

 _Alex: Says no to what, you? She would never say no to you but I know that this is for the best for her. She doesn't need you. There's plenty of time for romance after she gets back._

 _Callie: But when she wins the competition, which we know she will, she will be out there for at least 5 years and I can't do that. I can't wait that long she will never forgive me._

 _Alex: All me, me, me again aren't you. Why don't you just see that you're no good for her?_

 _Callie: I want to fucking marry her Alex get out of my way. She is the love of my life and I deserve the chance to tell her and she deserves the chance to decide whether she wants to do this with or without me. NOT YOU._

 _Alex: Fine ill go in there and ill talk to her and tell her your intentions. I'm not letting you manipulate her into this._

 _Callie: I'm not like that Alex and you know it._

 _Alex: I refuse to take any chances._

 _Callie: Fine, but hurry up and tell her because I can guarantee when you tell her that I want to marry her she will run out here into my arms, its all we've both ever wanted._

 _Alex: Fine ill go but I wouldn't hold your breath._

 _I watch through the outside window as Alex went in and spoke to Arizona. At first she seemed happy and then her face changed, she cried and I could she that she was screaming no no no over and over hitting Alex on the chest. I broke down in a heap on the floor, I couldn't watch this. I cried for what felt like hours when I noticed all the lights go out in the kitchen, I scrapped myself of the floor and made my way home. When I got there, I tried to call her again and again, ill never understand why she didn't run into my arms. But after 6 months of calling I decided things had to change. I thought myself into my own business, raising money and starting the AriT line of kitchen equipment. Hoping one day she would she that name, know that that was what I wanted for us and she would come back to me._

 **-END OF FLASHBACK—**

I was still stood at the spot I had been commanded to stay on whilst I watched Arizona speak through a few things with Teddy. I felt awkward but I was in no place to just leave or say anything to be honest. I had just dropped back into this beautiful woman's life after being out of it for 5 years. As I was trying to distract myself form the conversation Arizona was having with teddy I started to really notice things around the kitchen. Only after a few moments did I realise that this kitchen was filled with everything from the AriT line. I dear not say anything but it brought a sly smile to my face… I was rudely awakened from my thoughts.

Arizona: What do you have to smile about Callie?

Callie: Nothing I was just…

I let out a deep sigh.

Callie: Nothing.

Arizona: Right!

She moved her gaze back to Teddy.

Arizona: Okay so that's everything set for the night then, there's only a few hours left so you shouldn't run out, if you do I'm sorry but you'll have to make your own and if you cant be arsed just take the special off.

This surprised me, had she shared her recipe with this Teddy person? How dear I judge? That was ours, our meal for two, mine and hers she promised she would never share that. That's a little like a knife to the heart. Again, I suppressed my feelings; I have no right to say anything. Not only have I arrived unannounced, what's to say that she hasn't moved on? That Teddy isn't her new all? She knew all about me, you talk about ex's with your current. Just because my candle never stopped burning for Arizona doesn't mean hers didn't stop burning for me.

She lent across the table and pecked Teddy on the lips. _I swear I heard the sound of glass shattering_ that's my heart, I deserve it I know but I always hoped that she hadn't moved on. My mind was going ten to the dozen, I couldn't feel anything but I could feel everything at the same, my body ached to the very core of me, it took everything I had to hold back the tears that were threating to scatter, I steady myself on the wall it felt like I had been hit with a brick, but there was nothing I could do, she isn't mine anymore, I have no right to feel anything about her life now, no right to an opinion. _Doesn't stop the pain though._

Teddy: If you need me to cover tomorrow let me know?

Arizona: We'll see how it goes.

Teddy: Love ya sweetie.

Arizona: Love ya too.

An emotional stab to the heart, I almost cry out in pain but stop myself. Arizona walked out of the kitchen holding the door for me to follow. I've never felt as little in my life as I did in that moment, and never so heart broken.

Callie: So erm… What... er, what are we doing now?

Arizona: You staying here?

Callie: Yes.

Arizona: Then I suggest we go to your room. Making a scene in public isn't something I want to do. Letting you into my personal space isn't an option.

Callie: Ok… whatever you want.

Arizona: I'd like to go back 5 years and undo everything that happened.

 _Stab to my heart once more_. I'm not sure if she wants to remove me from her past or to place me back into where we lived happily ever after. I can't read her like I used to, her guard is up but I can't blame her. This is harder than I expected.

Callie: I'm sorry.

Arizona: I hope you have more than that up your sleeve.

 _Me too_. I think to myself as I press the button for the elevator.

Bell boy: Penthouse Miss Torres.

I smile and nod my head.

Callie: Thanks Jimmy

Arizona: Still living the high life with daddy's money?

Wait… She doesn't even know?!


	8. Chapter 8

**_** DING **_**

The doors open, I hold my hand out as if telling her to take the lead. _I wish she would, she could tell me what to do to make all of this okay._ I smile my thanks at jimmy and he nods and returns my smile, looking somewhat solemn. We almost have a telepathic conversation, as though he's wishing me good luck with this situation. Arizona is stood in the middle of the hall, there's only a door to the left, I can see it in her eyes she's deciding weather to do this or to bail. She bails when things get hard. _Is that why she didn't come running to me when Alex told her I wanted to marry her but that I didn't have anything to offer, was it too hard to think of having to look after me too._ I bail when it gets hard too. _I went to London. Left everything. Everyone. Left her._ Damn. I'm bad at this; I walk to the door taking out my room key. I fiddle with the plastic card in the door failing several times to get the door open. _Stop shaking!_ I hear Arizona let out a sigh. _She really hates me._ I take a steadying breath and do all that I can to get the door open, this time the light turns green, I push the handle down on the door at the same time letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, finally I'm in. _shit._ Now we have to talk. _I still don't know what I'm going to say_.

I push the door open and hold it open with my left hand my back to Arizona when I hear no movement I look back at the blonde she eyes me, then finally steps forward putting her hand on the door, I let it go knowing she has it, I hear a few steps as I walk into my suite, I place my bag on the chair closest to the door and hold onto the back trying to steady myself. When I build up the strength to do so I spin myself around to see where Arizona is. She is stood close to the door _ready to bail when it gets hard._ It looks like she is struggling to breathe the same as I am. _At least it's not just me._ I look into her eyes almost daring her to look away. _She doesn't._ I lean against the back of the chair to steady myself; I see her drop herself on the door. Without words she wipes a stray tear away from her eye, she crosses her arms. _Defensive._ I mirror her actions. We share this eye contact for what feels like hours. _Damn._ Her eyes drop to her feet. _I still have no words._ I push myself off the back of the chair, the noise gets her attention she looks at me eyes narrowed. _Anger? Fear? Sorrow?_ I can't tell.

I really cant read her anymore, or maybe she isn't let me read her like I used to. _Defensive._ I deserve it I guess, I left it 5 years, I have no right to know what she is thinking without her telling me anymore. We are a long way away from where we once were; we could have whole conversations without even saying a word when we were together. _Were! We are not anymore. Ouch._ My whole body aches for her, my heart in pieces, I never gave up on her. _Why did she give up on me?_

There are a million and one things running around my mind as I drink in the sight of her. _Why didn't she run to me that night?_ My lips move to ask the question but I stop myself, I wrap my arms around myself and instead a puff of air falls out of my nose as I close my lips again, it was quiet but in the silence of the room Arizona heard it, she lifts her head to look at me, her eyes are begging me to say something, I can feel it. I drop my hands so that they too are resting on the back of the chair that I am leaning against. I rattle my fingers on the edges of the chair chewing the inside of my lip. I push myself of the chair and make my way into the other room; I kneel down looking into the fridge. _Tequila? Water? Tequila? Water? Tequila? Tequila! Tequila!_ No. _Water…_ I take two bottles of water one in each hand and kick the door to the fridge shut. Turning around making my way back out to the living area of the suite I stop in my tracks as I see Arizona walking towards the longer of the couches _she willing to stay, or at least a little more open to being here now_. She lets her bag fall out of her hands onto the floor and slowly takes a seat, she exhales loudly and drops her head into her hands, she runs them over her hair and turns to look at me, only for a brief second then she turns back looking in the other direction. I walk around the sofa and hold out a bottle of water to her, her hands still holding her head she looks at me sideways, she scans me from bottom to top, _she's deciding if she should stay, if she wants to or has the energy to._ She leans back slightly and places her hand on the bottle. _She's staying._ We're in another staring contest, I feel scrutinised under her gaze and this time I lose. I drop my hand from the bottle and check the available seating in the room, she watches me moving. She lowers the bottle starts to undo it while raising an eyebrow at me. _I know that look._ In that look she's asking me to stop fidgeting, it's the same look I got when I would be pacing around the living room in our old flat when I was waiting for news she hates it when I'm unsettled. _Hated Callie past tense._ I stop, looking her in the eye. _I'm sorry._ I fidget with the bottle in my hands and glace around the room then back at her immediately. _Where do you want me to be?_ She lets out a slow shaky breath places her bottle of water on the table in front of her, her elbows on her knees she leans forward and rubs her face with her hands. _She's telling me she doesn't know where she wants me. She's speaking to me, she isn't talking yet but she's speaking to me._ My breath hitches when I made the realisation. Her elbows still on her knees her hands fall together she entwines her hands with one another, she rolls her eyes to the table and using her two index fingers momentarily she points and the coffee table on my side, its so brief I would have missed it if I wasn't watching her every move. I sit on the table. I turn my head to my left and see her sitting in front of me but to the side. Still enough space between us that she could stare straight ahead and pretend I wasn't there.

This is the closest we have been to one another in 5 years. My heart pounds in my chest. I place my bottle down next to my left leg. She sits back on the couch and rest her head on the back of it looking up to the ceiling. Another deep breath leaves her. Her hands fall to either side of her legs on the sofa, she starts to tap her fingers on the sofa and one of her legs starts to bounce, her hands raise to her face and she rubs it again, _she's having an internal battle._ Her hands come away and fall beside her legs once more and she slightly raises her head. I see her eyes point to the spot next to her on the sofa. _You_ _ **can**_ _sit there… If you want to._ After all these years and even in this situation I'm glad that we can still communicate without a word having to be said. I dip my chin slightly. _I will._ I drop my hands on my thighs as if gaining the courage in myself to move. I lift myself spin on my heel and drop on the sofa next to her. Mirroring her position I rest my head against the back of the sofa and place my hands on either side of my legs. Subconsciously I push my hand to the right, my little finger grazes hers. My eyes dart to the side at the same time as hers, I move my hand into my lap and we both sit up straight. I felt a rush at the smallest touch of her skin, I don't feel like myself, I'm usually so confident in myself, but now right now, I feel so small, tiny, alone, scared, hurt, excited and exhausted. I close my eyes hoping for some release. I been waiting so long to see her, and now I just don't know what to say. I feel tears building at the back of my eyes, I close them hoping to stop them falling but one escapes. It falls slowly and silently down my right cheek. _It shouldn't have been this way._ I tense when I sense the movement next to me. _She's going to leave._ I feel a softness on my cheek as I lean into the hand her thumb wipes away my tear. I Blink open my eyes to see Arizona looking deep into my eyes her hand still cupping my cheek. _Don't cry._ She shakes her head slightly whilst biting down on her bottom lip. _I don't like it when you cry, you know that._ I'm weak and broken. She's weak and broken. We are both weak and broken. Her hand drops and she places it across her mouth. _I'm weak around you._ I genitally nod. _As am I around you._ I place my hand back on the sofa and find Arizona's right there next to it, they graze each other, only this time no flinch. She gives me those eyes. _Were here to talk, please say something._ I shake my head. _I don't know where to start._

We continue to stay sat in silence, occasionally looking at one another the rest of the time spent taking in our surroundings and trying to avoid eye contact. After a long time she lets out a deep breath looking to the floor her hands entwined with each other again.

I do something I didn't think I had the strength to do until I was doing it. I lift myself of the sofa and sit myself directly in front of Arizona on the coffee table for a second she pulls back out of my way. _No. No too close._ She squeezes her eyes shut; I capture her entwined hands in mine. _Let me be this close, please._ She leans forward again. No attempt to pull away her hands, she lets them fall open as I place mine onto of hers. I move forward and rest my forehead against hers. _I'm sorry._ Arizona's eyes are brimming with unshed tears. I bring her hand up to my lips and lace a single peck on the back of one of her hands. _I'm sorry._ Her tears start to fall; I take my hand and place it on her face she leans into it. _This is too hard._ I pull her face closer resting my forehead against hers. _I'm sorry._ I pull away and lay my lips on her forehead. _I'm sorry._ Silent tears fall between us, some landing on our hands others bypassing us completely. I release her and grab us both a tissue. _We can do this._ We each wipe our tears away and look at each other once more. We are both sat up straight staring at one another.

I reach out for her and place my hand on her knee, we are looking at each other again, and there are so many things I want to say to her. So many things I can see that she wants to say to me. she wipes away another tear and shrugs her shoulders at me while shaking her head. _What do we do?_ I squeeze her leg slightly. Her eyes drop to my hand. _I'm not ready to talk yet, I'm sorry._ She places her hand on mine. _She's not ready either._ She takes my hand in hers this time lifting it to her mouth and laying a single peck on my palm, she drops it back onto her leg. She places the used tissue down next to her then takes both of my hands and entwines them with mine. She then pulled on my hands. _Come closer._ I slide myself forward so I'm closer to her as she wanted. Our hands stay entwined between our bodies, when I look down its like I've gone back five and a half years, were in our flat and for a second nothing has changed no time has past, we are young and have our whole lives ahead of us. Then I look up and can see all of the pain between us. The missed years, the hurt I caused, the hurt she caused, the work and time it took me to find her, the anguish we felt for the loss, the heartbreak hovers in the air as though it is a physical being pushing against us both. I drop my head and an audible sob leaves me, she pulls my chin up using her index finger of one of her hands that are still holding onto mine for dear life. She shakes her head with a small smile. _Don't cry._ I choke back my tears and her eyes harden. _You have no right to cry._ She tenses and I can feel her anger although she made no attempt to move.

She lets out a shaky breath, drops my hands and drops her head into her own hands. I move myself so that I sit next to her again, only this time there is no space between us, my leg is flush against hers and I run my hand through her hair and down her back. She turns her head looking at me with a small smile on her face. _That feels nice._ I continue to rub her back with my hand and relax into the sofa. She turns her body slightly and motions for my hand. I stop rubbing her back and grant her my hand. This time is different she takes my hand and lays it on top of one of hers then using the index finger other to trace patterns on my palm. This is the closest I have been to anyone in years and it feels good, not wanted to break the moment I try to stay as silent as I can, but as she runs her fingers down the inside of my arm my breath hitches. She stares at me a wicked smile on her face, I shouldn't but I laughed, she seems shy, content and confused, she drops my hand and tries to put away. _What are we doing?_ I take her hand back in mine and she swings her head around, I put my other hand on her cheek, I can feel a heat rising in me, I've missed her, I've wanted her and I've loved her,. She's here and now I'm so scared, I want to kiss her. I want to put my lips on her and let all of this; all the stuff, all the baggage, all the pain and all the anger just melt away. Before I knew it my forehead was against hers, my hand wrapped around the back of her neck, her hand squeezing my hip, I search her face for a sign not to do this but I cant one. I start to move my lips close to hers and she doesn't pull away. _This feels so right._ I feel her breath on my lips, I rub my nose over hers and tilt my head to the side, and everything moves in slow motion our lips almost touching.

 ** _** Beep Beep **_**

She takes in a deep breath, moves her head away from me and looks towards her bag. Her eyes find mine again. _Damn._ A look of mixed emotions, relief, anger and disappointment. She stretches over to her bag to find her phone still one of our hands are entwined with mine, I shake my head when she glances at me. _Come back, don't answer it._ An apologetic smile is thrown my way _I have to._ As she looks at her phone and opens the message her body tightens and she takes her hand away from mine, I instinctively hug myself for protection. She types a quick reply and drops her phone back into her bag. I move my lips but no words come out, she stands and walks over to the window, I stand to, on edge I know what's going to happen next but I don't want it to, I wish I would have kissed her, I wish we didn't have to talk, I wish that I could just put us back together and show her how much I love her. I wish actions could fix this. Actions are easier sometimes. Actions are things you do and then people know how you feel. Words are harder, Words take time, lots of time, and words get lost in the moment. Some words take a split second but the affects last a lifetime. Words mean that we have difficulty ahead of us. Where do I start, what can I say, I don't know what I can say to make this better. I walk up behind her, my hand lays on her shoulder. _Come back to me, we can talk later be with me._

Arizona: Calliope. Don't.

 _I tried._ My hand squeezes her shoulder. _Let me hold you again?_ My hand falls from her shoulder as she turns to face me.

Arizona: We need to talk!

 ** _AN: So I have written this chapter in a completely different style as I'm sure you've noticed, I wanted to get across how Callie was feeling now that she is in the same room as Arizona again without the dialogue I just wanted to strip it back, I hope you like it, I will be going back to the old way of writing, I just wanted the writing to reflect the way that the characters are feeling, stuck in there heads, neither really knowing what to say to the other, while at the same time being able to have a conversation without words. I hope it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope comes across as well as I imagined. I just wanted them to have a moment together before everything blows up. I put myself in the characters positions and I believe this would be my way of trying to handle it, at least for the most part, also I believed that after all that time the pair needed a closeness that they had missed from each other._**

 ** _AN2: I'm not sure how long it will be until i update again, i was keeping chapters back so i always had chapters to update once a week, but you have all been so patient (in the sense that, some of you have already pretty much read up to part 6 before when i first was posting this story, now it is revamped i just wanted to get the new chapters out so you all had a bit more to go on.) So ill try my best to update again as soon as possible._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_So it's been a little over a week, I'm sorry it has taken this long._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy.  
Many thanks for all the feedback, it's very nice to hear/read! _**

**_x c x_**

* * *

 _Arizona: Calliope. Don't._

 _I tried. My hand squeezes her shoulder. Let me hold you again. My hand falls from her shoulder as she turns to face me._

 _Arizona: We need to talk!_

I let my hand lift from my side as if asking if I could hold the blonde beauties hand again, the corners of her mouth rise slightly and I watch as her hand beings to make it's way to mine, then instantly it snaps back and she's shaking her head, almost as if her mind has only just caught up with what her body was about to do.

I shake my head and walk back over to the sofa I sit back where I was only this time I am mirroring the way she looked when she first sat down, my head in my hands, then I run them through my hair slowly. I pat the material beside me. _Please sit down._ I see blonde locks shake with the movement of her head.

Arizona: No.

My eyes widen at her harsh tone, I know I deserve it, but she was there with me, we were both apart of the moment, if she's still the same person she once was, she will be more mad at herself that she is with me because she let herself lose control, she's not that person, not that I've ever known, I make her weak to temptation. Her voiced answer is backed up by her body language as she crosses her arms and I hear thee exhale of breath from her mouth. She is angry, upset, pissed. It seems like she put up the wall again, I can't read her; she is pacing back and forth. I don't know what to do. I manage to convince myself to say something, I inhale deeply getting myself ready, the first thing I said to her caused her to scream at me and if I can avoid that I'd like to. I look down at my feet unable to find the strength to make eye contact with her.

Callie: I Know we need to talk, I don't want to force you to be close to me if you don't want to, but I want you to be comfortable, I thou-

Cut off before I can finish, she's pitching between her eyes shaking her head as she speaks.

Arizona: It would take a lot for me to be comfortable _here_ …

She lets her hand drop and gestures at the room; briefly her eyes roll and then she looks at me.

Arizona: At the moment all of this is on your terms Callie, not mine, none of _this…_

She gestures her hands around the room and then pointing between herself and me.

Arizona: Wasn't in my plan, not of it was on my terms, I didn't even know that you kne-

This time I cut her off.

Callie: I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable; I didn't know you were here either, not until 3 months and a half months ago!

She was taken aback by me cutting into her speech she didn't like that I was sticking up for myself, I always was kind of a pushover when it came to arguments, I didn't like to fight, I don't like to fight, with anyone, but with Arizona I always felt like I was one step closer to loosing her if we were fighting… I wasn't too wrong, the last fight we had ended with me on the floor in bits and she never came back, no matter what I did, I tried everything, I've been trying everything. Now I'm finally here I don't know why but I thought that she would just be so happy to see me that everything would be fine, that she would tell me she was sorry she never accepted my proposal and that she would be happy that I came to find her. Instead she's just as pissed at me as she was that night.

Arizona: Then why has it taken you until NOW to see me. You could of called, text, emailed. Hell anything other than walking into my kitchen in the middle of service would have been better than THIS…

Again her hands point between the two of us.

Callie: I didn't know you were _here_ , I just knew you were here, in New York I mean, but I didn't know you were working here, I never would of stayed _here.._ I didn't plan on getting all in your life I just wanted to make things ri-

Arizona: DON'T.

I stop and I'm staring at her, she raised her voice, I never liked it when she shouted, but at least it means she cares. I think?!

Arizona: Sorry I didn't mean to shout, you were rambling, I can't deal with the rambling.

Callie: I'm sorry.

Arizona: What do you mean? You knew I was here but not _here_.

Callie: I ran into your parents, in the airport.

Arizona: What?

Callie: It's hard to explain, they kind of told me by accident that you were in New York, I was leaving but then I stayed.

Arizona: So how did you find me, when did you find me, why today did you decide to talk to me?

Callie: I found you about 3 minutes before you saw me.

Arizona: Oh.

Callie: I've been looking for you for three months, I had no idea where you were, I also had no idea how I would find you, and I hoped that you'd still be carrying around that special with you.

I smiled and I swear I saw her start to smile before she turned her back to me, still turned away from me we continued our conversation.

Callie: I'm glad you still do…

Arizona: But how?

Callie: I've spent the last three months trying every pasta special in this city, I thought I had tried them all, I went next door tonight an-

Arizona: They don't do pasta special.

Callie: I didn't know that until I walked through the door, I explained to the waiter why I wouldn't be eating and he wanted to hear more of the story, so I brought him here, to the lobby bar we talked then he ordered us both the pasta.

Arizona: Why did it take you so long to try it here?

She sits down on one of the chairs across from me, and she looks at me with wondering eyes, I can she that she has calmed down, almost hurt that I didn't find her sooner, I know this is so difficult but even in the drama of this moment, in the place that we are in right now, to know that she wanted me to find her sooner gives me a little glimmer of hope.

Callie: This was the first place I tried; only it was room service, I asked if there was a pasta special, they sent it up, Well it wasn't until I was down there tonight with Owen I vaguely remember the waitress saying something about different chefs different specials, I never knew.

I sort of clapped my hands together at the end of my sentence without realising and when I looked over I saw Arizona smiling, smiling at me? Smiling because I'm here? Smiling because I didn't know?

Callie: What?

I asked with a soft chuckle underlining my words. She claps her hands together sits back into her chair and half raises her hand as though at school when someone did something naughty and you don't really want to put your hand up but you know you have to.

Arizona: That's on me.

I smile and relax into the sofa. I glace at my watch and realise that we have been in my room for quiet some time, it's quarter past midnight, my smile fades as I realise she will probably want to go soon I place my hand over the face of my watch hoping that I can unlearn the information I just found out. She looks at me and then peeks at her own time telling device, she places her hand over the face of it to and I stare at her wishing she can understand me. _Don't go, I like being around you even if you are mad at me._

Arizona: Callie can I uhh…

She's nervous.

Callie: I can get you a car?

She looks hurt.

Arizona: I was going to ask for a bottle of water but if you want me to-

Callie: No. Stay. Um… We have more to… I'll get you that water.

While I'm getting more water, I hear her phone go off muffled at first as it's in her bag "Girl you're in the kitchen cooking me a meal, Something makes me wanna come in there and get a feel, Walk around in your t-shirt, nothing else on, Strutting past, switching that ass, while I'm on the phone, cutting up tomatoes, fruits and vegetables and potatoes, girl you look so sexy while you're doing you're damn thang, I want, sex in the kitchen, over by the stove, put you on the counter by the buttered ro-" A ring tone I can only assume she had hoped I wouldn't hear, because as it's silenced I heard her whisper "Damn it" under her breath.

I come back into the room and place her water in front of her on the coffee table, as I see that she is typing out a message on her phone and I don't want to disturb her.

Callie: If you need to make a call I can give you some privacy?

Arizona: No. No. That wont be necessary.

Callie: Okay, just, I heard your phone.

Arizona: It was only Teddy checking in. She's like that.

She Knows what Teddy is like, She's got a personalised ringtone, I'm starting to feel more and more like Teddy might just be Arizona's and like Arizona might just be Teddy's, I Have no right what so ever but that pisses me of.

Callie: _Interesting choice of ringtone_.

Sarcasm. I am the queen of it, but can't help but feel I have no right to make any single comment about Arizona's life, never mind weather she is dating or not.

Arizona: Not that its any of your business, its just a _Private_ joke.

She rolls her eyes; I can hear the words are drenched in sarcasm, with a little hatred mixed in.

Callie: You're right it's none of my business. It is not my place.

Arizona: You're right it is not your place.

Callie: Well I AM SORRY!

Arizona: Why are you shouting at me?

Callie: IM ALLOWED TO BE PISSED!

Arizona: PISSED, WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING PISSED?!

I know I don't really have a right and now I'm not entirely sure what to say to her, but I am angry I do have a right to pissed, I've waited for her.

Callie: YOU LEFT ME AS MUCH AS I LEFT YOU.

Arizona: NO I DIDN'T, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DARE.

Callie: I WAITED FOR YOU, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU & I'M STILL WAITING, YOU'RE NOT MINE!

Arizona: YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT THAT. I HAVENT BEEN YOURS FOR A LONG TIME AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN HAVE ANY SAY IN MY LIFE AND WHO I AM OR AREN'T WITH?!

Callie: I don't.

It was a whisper when it left my mouth. A sob leaves me, I cover my mouth with my hand, and I can feel myself about to come undone I don't want her to see me like that, I just want to get through this part the hard part, while she's here, then ill let myself be sad, but for now I need to be strong, I need to not let her see me weak. I take in a very deep breath.

Callie: I'm sorry, you are right of course Arizona, I have no say.

Arizona: I didn't mean to shout, I'm just so angry with you.

Callie: I kind of understand that, but you need to understand that I'm hurt to, I never thought it would end the way it did with us. I thought it would be different, better, harder maybe, but better. It shouldn't be this hard.

Arizona: But it is this hard and a lot of that is down to you.

Callie: I understand how you might feel like that, but personally I think you are as much to blame as I am.

Arizona: I'm sorry but I don't see how, you're the one that wouldn't give us a chance.

Callie: Me? I TRIED CALLING YOU. FOR WEEKS!

I stand walk behind the sofa, it's my turn to pace back and forth.

Arizona: WHY WOULD I ANSWER.

Damn, knife to the heart, didn't she care, didn't she want me back.

Callie: I DON'T KNOW, TO HEAR ME OUT.

I'm screaming my throat is raw with anger and the loudness of my words.

Arizona: HEAR YOU OUT. HEAR YOUR EXCUSES, HAVE YOU BEG FOR ME BACK YOU MEAN?

What would have been so wrong with that, I thought we loved each other.

Callie: OF COURSE BEG FOR YOU TO COME BACK ARIZONA I WAS FUCKING HEART BROKEN.

Arizona: I DIDN'T NEED THAT.

Callie: OH SO YOU COULDN'T GIVE US A CHANCE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T NEED THAT, WHAT ABOUT ME?

Arizona: WHAT ABOUT YOU?

Callie: WOW. I WAITED FOR YOU I CALLED YOU.

Arizona: YOU NEVER FUCKING CAME AFTER ME!

I walk back around the sofa, the next words out of my mouth come with all the energy I have left, all the pain of the last five years everything that is in me. All the fight I have.

Callie: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M HERE FOR. THIS IS ME COMING AFTER YOU.

Silence filled the room; I let out a huge breath and collapsed onto the sofa, tears streaming down my face, but my throat to saw to divulge any sounds. I put my head in my hands and feel my body shake as the silent attack of sobs run through my body.

I offer my next sentence in a soft voice, as much as it can be, I'm hugging myself I feel very venerable…

Callie: I'm here for you.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you, every single person that has commented so far. I hope you are all still enjoying this story and hopefully i have another update before the end of the week 3

* * *

I'm sitting in the still silent room; it feels like it's been hours since those words came out of my mouth. _I'm here for you._ I'm sure in real time it's only been 5 minuets since I said it. I am still hugging myself tightly looking to the ground where my feet are firmly placed, I'm still venerable, I'm still drained, empty, exhausted. I don't feel like I can move. Immobilised. Statue. Stone. Cold. Hurt. Pain. Anger. Sadness. _You are braver than this._ Head shakes. Hands tighten. Heart Pumping. _Look up._

Raising my head I look at the beautiful blonde beauty before me. I deserve an answer, I deserve many answers and I want to.. No.. Have to get my answers. She looks nervous, shocked, and unsure. Her eyes meet mine. _Wow still stunning._ I see that her mouth bobs open and closed, she shakes her head a little never removing blue orbs from my brown.

Callie: I don-

Cut off. Puzzlement in her eyes.

Arizona: Why now?

I know I shouldn't but I have a wicked idea and I smile at the thought and the words fall out before I can stop myself.

Callie: Why not?

Suppressed giggles turn into laughter. _LAUGHTER._ Full body, deep in the belly laughter. _I loved that sound. I LOVE that sound._ Every time I catch a glimpse of her or she of me the almost died down laughter starts up again. Several minutes later we finally manage to stop our selves. My belly aches and my sides hurt. A silence covers the room. Only this time it's a comfortable one, we look at each other both with broad smiles on our faces. She flicks her head slightly to the side. _Come here._ I don't waste anytime in following the silent order. I pick myself up from the sofa and start to walk over to where Arizona is sat on the chair opposite me a coffee table between us. I step around in about to sit on it in front of Arizona when I see her stand. She pokes me in the shoulder. Humour in her voice she speaks.

Arizona: You cheated. You know that always makes me laugh no matter how mad I am at you.

She slaps me on the top of my left arm with her right hand. Then before I even realise it she pulls my arms around her waist and snakes her arms around my neck. She pulls me so close using one of the palms of her hand to push the middle of my back into her and the rest of my body responds as though we haven't been apart for even a second. We are squeezing each other so hard I feel like I cant breath but I hold in my breath regardless because I don't want anything to stop this moment. Without warning my mouth lets out four words.

Callie: I have missed you.

I nuzzle my head into her shoulder and I can hear her let out almost a sigh of relief.

Arizona: I have missed you.

I feel her drop her head into the crook of my neck. I Let my hands move up her back and squeeze her tighter to my body. As I am holding her, and her me. I can feel the tight muscles in her back and then I realise that there is a heat radiating in me, somewhere there had been no heat in many, many years. I feel my cheeks flush and suddenly feel uncomfortable because I have no right to feel these things for her. The air in the room becomes a little intense. We pull away and smile at each other. She resumes her position and I sit on the coffee table directly in front of her. We share a smile with one another once again and I am immediately at ease. There is just something about that amazing dimpled smile that melts all of my worries, I never thought id see that smile again but here it is, and here we are.

Arizona: I don't want to argue.

Callie: _"If we're going to talk, then let's talk. Forget about what is polite or proper and delve right into what is sincere and honest. Lead me down through the labyrinth of your true, spectacular self. I am not interested in pleasantries. If you want a conversation, then let's get lost."_

Arizona: Beau Taplin?!

She looks at me hard straight into my eyes through to my soul. I tilt my head slightly to the side and smile.

Callie: Yes.

Arizona: Okay, Then lets get lost.

I smile at her response, she reaches out and cups my hands in hers and looks me like I have all the answers in my face.

Arizona: I'll start.

Callie: Okay.

Arizona: Something simple to start. Me and teddy…

I look down to the ground I feel like even in the honesty bubble I'm not going to want to hear this one. But she pulls my face back up by my chin and smiles before she finishes.

Arizona: Me and teddy are just really good friends. There is nothing there and there never will be. For a start she's straight also she's not really my type.

Callie: You have a type?

I giggle at the thought; I shouldn't but humour as a defence mechanism is all I've got right now.

Arizona: I do, dark haired tall beauties with brown eyes.

She winks at me, as nice as this little flirt is I know we need to get to the serious things.

Arizona: I know I made you believe we were together and that's wrong of me callio *** cough *** Callie. I'm sorry for that.

Callie: You don't have to stop yourself every time you say my name.

Arizona: You don't like it, I only called it you because we were together and I did like, that's not a privilege of mine right now, I'll try and break the habit I'm sorry for too.

Callie: Don't I always liked it when you said my full name, it must just be the way you say it, you're the only one who ever got away with it.

Arizona: Thank you but in the interest of honesty, it's too familiar, I'm not there yet.

Callie: Okay I understand.

Arizona: Why didn't you come sooner?

Callie: I couldn't.

Arizona: Why not. I don't understand.

Callie: You know my dad cut me off! I've been working my ass of since you left to prove that I was worthy of you again, I know I had nothing when you left, I didn't want to have nothing when I came back to find you.

Speechless. Shock. Horror. Pain. Agony.

Arizona: Wh- What?

Callie: When daddy gave me the ultimatum!

Arizona: That was a horrible time its all kind of a blur, I remember arguing and then I left and went to stay at Alex's for a few days, then I went to work for my last shift he disappeared and came back after a few minutes he told me the state you were in, I didn't want to face you knowing that I hurt you.

Callie: What did he tell you?

Arizona: The state you were in and I couldn't face you. I'm so sorry Callie.

I can see tears are forming in her eyes; I don't want this beautiful woman to ever be upset. It breaks my heart.

Callie: What did Alex say to you exactly Arizona?

Arizona: Well he came into the kitchen and told me your were there I almost jumped with joy I swear.

 _ **\- FLASHBACK -**_

 _ **Alex: Wait before you go out there Arizona you need to know something. She is wasted.**_

 _ **Arizona: No**_

 _ **Alex: I'm sorry, she said she'd marry you if that's what it took to keep you here.**_

 _ **Arizona: No No, That's not my calliope.**_

 _ **I tried to walk out of the kitchen to get my girl; even if I was hurt I needed to know she was okay.**_

 _ **Alex: She's gone Arizona I told her that if she didn't mean it to leave and never come back, if she did mean to go home sober up and call you later, if she doesn't we will get your things from your flat and you can stay with me until you go.**_

 _ **I started to punch and scream at him, I didn't want to think of you hurt or on your own.**_

 _ **\- END OF FLASHBACK -**_

Arizona: Although I knew that Alex probably changed some of the information he said you would call if you meant it, that sounded like you so I sat and I waited for your call that night, you didn't call that night and I was on the next flight out, I wasn't going to but after Alex held me all night he told me that I should go and start my new life and throw myself into my work I felt so heart broken that I thought he was right. When I got to the airport I threw away my phone brought a new and tried to pretend that I was fine and that you didn't even exist on this planet. I was convinced you would change your mind and that you would turn up in a few days, then weeks, then months, then after a year I stopped believing I would ever see you again. Stop believing that you ever said you would marry me at all I assumed it was just something Alex said to give me hope, now it just seems a little mean.

I'm livid; inside my stomach is a pit of hate that I could only ever feel for that man. But this is Arizona she is right in front of me, she doesn't need me to bed mad right now, what she needs is for me to be strong, to give her all the information, I can see a sadness in her eyes along with unshed tears I don't want her to hurt any more than she does but she deserves the truth.

Callie: Arizona, that isn't quiet how it went.

 _ **-FLASHBACK- [this is the Alex argument from chapter 7]**_

 _ **Callie: I gave up the business the money everything. I tried to tell her the other night when she left but she never gave me a chance. I didn't speak to her because I was waiting for her to come home.**_

 _ **Alex: And how does that help. She's about to start an adventure with no money and nowhere to live in a foreign country. Do you really think she needs to know that you're broke too; she needs to concentrate and get on in this competition she needs to do and be the best she can. How can she do that if she's always worrying about you and what you gave up? You're selfish.**_

 _ **Callie: I'm not being selfish, this is what she wants, what we both want. This is our lives were talking about here, it's not your choice Alex its hers.**_

 _ **Alex: I think as her best friend I might just know what she needs right now. She needs a clear head she needs focus, she doesn't need you to up end her life and make everything confusing. In 2 weeks she leaves and in 3 she will have got onto master chef and paving the way for herself why can't you just leave her be.**_

 _ **Callie: Because I can't Alex she is the love of my life and I need her. I want her, I need to be in her life and have her in mine. I have just given up my entire family for her. Everything I am and was so that I can be with her wholly and truly.. Don't you dare try to stop this Alex, we both need each other. Can't you see that?**_

 _ **Alex: No I cant, I see someone who took her away from me for the past 3 years, I see someone who is selfish enough to make her worry about you when she's supposed to be focusing on her career right now.**_

 _ **Callie: You never fucking liked me Alex. Just let me see her for two minutes that's all I need, if she says no then I will leave and you will never have to see me again.**_

 _ **Alex: Says no to what, you? She would never say no to you but I know that this is for the best for her. She doesn't need you. There's plenty of time for romance after she gets back.**_

 _ **Callie: But when she wins the competition, which we know she will, she will be out there for at least 5 years and I can't do that. I can't wait that long she will never forgive me.**_

 _ **Alex: All me, me, me again aren't you. Why don't you just see that you're no good for her?**_

 _ **Callie: I want to fucking marry her Alex get out of my way. She is the love of my life and I deserve the chance to tell her and she deserves the chance to decide whether she wants to do this with or without me. NOT YOU.**_

 _ **Alex: Fine ill go in there and ill talk to her and tell her your intentions. I'm not letting you manipulate her into this.**_

 _ **Callie: I'm not like that Alex and you know it.**_

 _ **Alex: I refuse to take any chances.**_

 _ **Callie: Fine, but hurry up and tell her because I can guarantee when you tell her that I want to marry her she will run out here into my arms, its all we've both ever wanted.**_

 _ **Alex: Fine ill go but I wouldn't hold your breath.**_

 _ **\- END OF FLASHBACK -**_

There are tears running down her cheeks as I finish telling her what really happened outside the restaurant that night.

Callie: I called you time and time again ever day for six months, when you never answered I thought you had left me because you didn't believe that the thing I brought was an engagement ring, because you didn't want to have the burden of trying to support me as well as yourself while taking part in the competition. So after feeling sorry for myself for six months I decided that I would fight myself into the business world and I knew exactly what I would do. I remembered every conversation we ever had about anything. I remember a lot of those conversations usually entailed you telling me how "this or that piece of equipment would be kitchen equipment would be better if only someone did this" I took each and every one of those ideas, drew up designs and came the "AriT line of kitchen equipment" was born, I've been working on the business for all these years. Now it is very successful, we just opened a large offices in New York a few months ago, when I was on the way home that's when I bumped into your parents and like I said earlier I've been here ever since looking for you.

Her eyes spill more tears and I wipe them away with my fingers and hand her a tissue.

Arizona: If I, If only he, If I, Oh Calliope you did all of that for me?

Callie: Yes, and I would do it a million times over if it would put me here in front of you again.

Arizona's tears only began to fall harder and stronger I tried to keep them at bay but I felt as though there was nothing I could do. I continued to tell her that I know it isn't her fault that she never walked out of that door that night but I don't think that she heard me. I peaked behind Arizona and saw that the sun was starting to rise through the window. I looked at my watch and saw that in fact it was 4.45am

Callie: It's very early.

Arizona: What?

Callie: The time Arizona, its quarter to five in the morning, the sun is starting to rise, would you like to get some rest?

Arizona: Yes.

She wrap her arms around herself when she realised the question I had asked and that she had answered without thinking.

Arizona: I don't want to stay here.

Callie: Oh, okay, I can get you a car.

Arizona: That's silly I only live a five to ten minute walk away. No need to get a car, I could be home by the time it gets here.

Callie: Well in that case would you let me walk you home?

I could see the look in her eyes, in her whole body really, she wasn't ready to give me that power yet. To know where she lives to see her home, it would make it all to real for her if I entered her everyday world she could no longer keep the two things separate. I will never blame her for being cautious. Not after everything that we went through. Trust is very difficult even with all the explanations, I still broke her heart and she still broke mine, explanations will never take back the months, years of hurt.

Callie: I could just take you to the end of the street, or I could just walk you to your building, if not please take the car. I need to know that you get home safe.

Arizona: Still the protective type then?

Callie: I don't think that will ever change for me where you are concerned Robbins.

Arizona: Why's that then?

Callie: You're family.

A saw a small nod of her head then she stood.

Arizona: Bathroom?

Callie: Through the bedroom.

I pointed in the direction she was after and she was gone. I felt stupid and sat with my head in my hands again, I had a mind numbing headache, it had been a very long time since I had had this ache, although it was still familiar feeling. I'm rubbing my temples when I hear footsteps coming back into the room. I look up and watch Arizona closely, gone are the dimples, the belly laughter and the intense heat that once filled the room. Now silence. Arizona's form in front of me pulling her jacket zipper up and throwing the bag over her shoulder she stops dead in front of me, staring at me hard, her head tilts to the side.

Arizona: Walk me home?

 _Dimples._


	11. Chapter 11

I mean, in love with her or not, those dimples are damn near impossible to say no to. Not that I ever had any intentions of saying no to Arizona. I wanted to walk her home, because even though I knew we were both too exhausted to keep talking… I didn't want her to leave; I didn't want her to ever stop talking to me. I didn't want to be away from her. My worry is that when I drop her off at home that it could be the last time that I see her again. I'd like to think that it wont be, but after everything we have been through I'm not entirely sure that she is in the same place that I am in emotionally or otherwise. I don't even know how she ended up here, when she left she was bound for Australia. There are still so many unanswered questions. I'm pulled out of my thoughts.

Arizona: CAL!

A playful swat to my forearm.

Callie: Ouch!

Arizona: Sorry, I've been trying to ask you if you want to grab a coffee or hot chocolate or something, there's a fantastic little coffee shop on the next corner. Where are you?

Callie: I'm here… I'm right here. I'd love too, Coffee sounds great, but I'll need to sleep when I get back so I'll take some sugar.

I wink at her and it makes her laugh. A laugh I wish I could hear always. We approach the coffee shop, Arizona talks with the owner like she's known her forever she grabs the two drinks and hands one to me, she turns around and gives the lady that brilliantly dimpled smile and picks a small white paper bag of the counter, thanks the women and walks out of the shop, while she's taking a sip of her drink she points across the road to the entrance to the park and a bench a little ways in. _Shall we sit?_ I nod and smile, when done sipping her drink I get that million-dollar smile back in full force. As we sit she opens the bag and smiles again breaking off two pieces she hands one to me and places the other in her mouth, I chuckle at her dropping crumbs down her self, I help bat them off and when she is finished with her mouth full she looks at me quizzically.

Arizona: What? Don't you just love pound cake?

Another massive smile, I return it not being able to stop myself being infected with her mood.

Callie: You're perky for 5am

Arizona: I think I went past tired and went straight to delirious.

Callie: Oh I see.

We both laugh, it's nice to be together like this, but it scares me, when we are like this I forget that we aren't together anymore, I feel like I should be spending every morning sitting by her side on a bench talking about what the day is going to hold and talking through ideas and laughing. We fall into a comfortable silence; I look at her out the corner of my eye she is so beautiful, I'm sure she knows that I am sneaking glances at her but from what I can tell right now she doesn't mind. I shift on the bench so that I am facing her, my leg up on the bench keeping a short distance between us. I open my mouth to let out words that I thought I wanted to say then I realised that I didn't have anything to say; I just wanted an excuse to look at her. I drop my head to look at my hands fidgeting with my cup. I look up through my eyelashes and she catches me she lifts an eyebrow.

Arizona: What?

There's a playful grin on her face, I love it. It scares me though. I don't want to get into a heavy conversation, but I don't want her to leave either, but I am very aware that I have no right to ask her to spend time with me, to stay with me, or to let me into her home. I want to tell her to just stay on this bench with me so that I can continue to look at her, to be amazed by her, to look into those amazingly stunning crystal blue eyes, I have travelled the world, seen a lot of beauty, from people to art, but I have never seen anything like those eyes. Although I am very aware that I have no right to get lost in them. They don't belong to me, they are not apart of my life anymore and they haven't been for a very, very long time.

Callie: Nothing.

Arizona: Come on tell me what it is.

Callie: There's nothing to tell.

Arizona: I may not have seen you for five years Callie, but you haven't changed all

that much I can still tell when there's something on your mind.

Callie: It's… Ughh… It's not my place right now. It hasn't been for a long time actually.

Arizona: I know that but I'm asking you to tell me what it is.

Callie: Still doesn't give me the right to say the things I am thinking out loud, I'm fully aware of that.

Arizona: Okay.

A silence fills the air around us. Only it's uncomfortable this time. I don't like it.

Callie: I wanted to ask you to stay.

Arizona: I'm not going anywhere.

Callie: I know not right now, but we have nearly finished our drinks and you need to go home and rest, I need to go back to the hotel and rest, I know all this but still. I don't want you to go. I feel… sc-

Arizona: Don't.

Callie: Sorry I shouldn't of-

Arizona: No I mean, don't be scared I will see you again before you leave.

Callie: Really?

Arizona: I Promise.

Another silence fills the air surrounding us and this time she is the one looking at her hands fiddling with her cup in her hands. She's thinking hard on something, I can tell because she biting the inside of her lip. She always used to do that, usually when she wanted to say something but wasn't quiet sure how, I used to have to drag it out of her, only in this moment I don't think I have a right to try. She isn't mine, I haven't been hers for five years so I don't try, but to my surprise she tells me anyway.

Arizona: I need to say some not nice things, and I need you to listen without walking away, and getting mad.

I just nod in response.

Arizona: I'm still mad at you, and I know, I know I have no right to be, but I'm mad because you walked away, I know it's my fault too. I'm mad that you didn't come sooner, I'm mad that you are here at all, I'm mad that I didn't know that you really wanted to marry me for me, I'm mad that we lost five years because of Alex, I'm mad that we lost five years because of you and I'm mad that we lost five years because of me. I'm also mad that you're even here now, I'm mad that you're going to leave in two weeks, I'm mad that I'm mad that you're going to leave in two weeks, I'm mad that you know nothing about my life and I'm mad that I know nothing about your life. I'm mad that I never stopped thinking about you, I'm mad that I wonder who you've been with for the five years when your life is nothing to do with me now. I'm mad that I bailed, I'm mad that you bailed. I'm mad that I want to hate you but I cant, I'm mad that were here but most of all I'm fucking pissed that all I want to do is kiss you but that I'm not there yet.

Callie: Wow.

Arizona: Yeah. Wow.

Callie: You have every right to be angry.

Arizona: Why are you being so cool about everything?

Callie: Because.. I'm glad that I even found you, everything else we can figure that out we have time.

Arizona: Two weeks.

Callie: That is an amount of time.

Arizona: That is a very small amount time in the grand scheme of things.

Callie: I can give us more time, if that's what you want, if that's what you need.

Arizona: How is that? You leave in two weeks.

Callie: I'm the CEO of my company. I can give you more time. Alone or with me.

Arizona: Right now I need to think. I feel so conflicted.

Callie: I understand that.

Arizona: I don't know what I want.

Callie: I know.

Arizona: I don't know what I need. I'm usually so together.

Callie: I know what you need.

Arizona: What's that a time machine?

A delicate chuckle falls from her mouth. I love that sound.

Callie: Sleep. Let me walk you home.

Arizona: Okay.

We both stand from the bench and place the now empty cups in the trash as we leave the park and head in the direction of Arizona's home. The walk takes place in mostly silence other than a few "right here", "left here" instructions. I've mostly been walking with my head hanging down thinking about everything that has happened in the past 24 hours. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear that angelic voice.

Arizona: This is me.

She turns her body so that she is facing mine then twists slightly using her head to point up so I can see that I am outside of her apartment building. I watch as she nervously plunged her hands into her jean pockets, I immediately mirror her actions. I'm looking at my shuffling feet trying to figure out what to do next. I let out a shaky breath and forced myself to lift my head, my eyes landing on the bluest of blues. Her eyes penetrated me almost as though she saw directly into my soul and through my being, I lose this battle of wills, I close my eyes and turn away, but immediately looked back when I felt a loss and a lump in the pit of my stomach. My mouth bobbed open and closed not knowing what to say, I don't want to leave or say goodbye, I don't want to leave her, not for second, not since the moment that I laid eyes on her in the kitchen mere hours ago. I feel a strange pang in my heart, and I know, I just know that I don't ever want this magnificent woman to leave my life again, I don't want to leave hers. If I could go back, I'd go back to the moment I went home and I'd let her all about my large purchase I's ask her to marry me on the living room floor of the first home we shared together, I'd of given her all of me in the moment, I ruined that moment and ever moment since just by holding back something that I so desperately wanted and needed at the time. Through my own selfishness of wanting to have the perfect proposal, at the time so young and naïve, to believe that it all had to be perfect, not realising that just saying the three words would have been perfect however I said them, wherever I said them, it wouldn't of mattered to Arizona. _My_ Arizona. Broken out of my thoughts by the sound of a cough I realised that id been staring straight beyond the beauty in front of me to some insignificant point behind her.

Arizona: Sooooooooo….

My mind traveling a million miles an hour, I want to say so many things to her. Holding back things in the past is the reason we are where we are now. I cant do that to her again, I wont do that to her again.

Callie: I don't want to hide things from you ever again Arizona.

Arizona: So don't.

She takes one of her hands out of her pockets and rubs up and down the length of my arm. She slightly tilts her head and smiles at me.

Callie: There's a lot, we have already had so many heavy conversations, and I want you to rest. It's been the longest night.

She lets out a deep breath almost a sigh.

Arizona: I feel like we're kind of going in circles here Callie.

Callie: I don't want this to be the last time we see each other, I lost you once before, and I know you're not _mine_ but I don't want to lose you again.

I tentatively lake a step closer to the blonde, retrieve my right hand from it's hiding place and move it up towards her face and cup a pale cheek in my hand. I so desperately want to kiss her, but I know she isn't ready for that, I know I'm not ready for that, not really, not yet. I take another step closer.

Callie: I've missed you.

I tell her this while moving closer to her and placing my forehead against hers, she snakes one of her hands around me landing on the lower of my back pulling me closer into her. To anyone walking past we would of looked like a loving couple sharing a private moment. I so desperately wanted that to be true. But I knew it wasn't, I know we are both playing with fire.

Arizona: I've missed you too.

Callie: We sh-shouldn't.

I let out a dark, deep throaty moan.

Arizona: You started it.

She moves her forehead away from mine, but making no movements to remove her arm instead a smile and a wink coming from her, playful with her mannerisms I can tell that she is relaxed. Light-hearted, doesn't change the fact that this isn't right, not here, not now.

Callie: I don't want to rush this. There's still so much that needs to be spoken about.

I slowly take away my hand from her face. My heart skips a beat when I realise my lack of contact makes her smile drop. I squeeze the top of her arm before letting it drop to my side. I give her a sad smile and take a step back. I see her stifle a yawn.

Callie: You should go and get some rest.

Arizona: I think you are right.

Callie: So you go and rest. Get plenty of sleep. Then when you're ready, come and see me. Please.

Arizona: Okay.

Callie: Don't let this be the last time I see you.

Arizona: It wont be.

Callie: Okay well I guess I'll see you later.

I began to back away I then turned on my heel to take myself back in the direction that I had just come from to take myself back to the confines of my room and get some much needed rest, I'd only taken about two steps when I felt a hand claps at my wrist.

Arizona: Wait Callie. Can I hug you?

Callie: Of course you can.

I give a megawatt grin and we pull each other close. I feel so comfortable in her arms like it is where I was supposed to be. We both squeezed each other so tightly that when we finally let go we both take in a deep breath almost as if begging for the air.

Callie: Right… now I'm happy that I safely got you home; I'm really going to go back to the hotel now. Please, Please, Please go and get in bed, sleep, rest and come back to me. I mean come and see me.

Arizona: Well I've just decided that I don't think this is fair.

Eyes borrowing into mine, a rye smile emitting from her face.

Callie: What's that then?

Arizona: That you know I'm safe and I wont know when or if you get back to your hotel.

Callie: Oh. I never thought. I… I just wanted to, you know how I am.

Arizona: I do and I always loved that about you. But please let me know when you get back so I don't worry, I'll never sleep if you don't let me know that you're back.

She places her hand out palm up. An eyebrow raised.

My blood

I oblige without a word. She dances her fingers over the touch screen and gives it me back.

Arizona: I expect to hear from you when you get back.

Callie: Yes Ma'am.

I salute and smile playfully.

Arizona: See you later.

Callie: See you.

We both smile at each other I walk backwards a few steps so I can watch as she claims the few steps into her apartment building. I smile and then turn around to start my walk back to the hotel with a grin from ear to ear. I make it back to my hotel room and realise that is has just gone 7am, I pull out my phone and swoop to the right, attentively going through the contacts I panic when I see know 'Arizona' in the 'A' group of contacts, I start to panic, what if she doesn't want to see me again. _Type in her name dumbass._ I listen to my brain and as I type in her name, one contact glowing in front of my eyes. 'BlueEyedBeauty' Directly next to that in bold letters the name 'Arizona' obviously she was in a playful mood this morning, she had no idea how right she was though, she was and always will be my blue eyed beauty. I took in a deep breath and opened the message app. I let my thumbs tap against the digital QWERTY key board and produce a text message I felt fit for sending at the moment in time.

 _ **Hey BlueEyedBeauty ;), Just letting you know I got back to the hotel safe. See you soon, Sleep well, From Callie.**_

My blood feels like it is running through my veins at the speed of light, I didn't expect a reply, but it felt so good to know that if I needed to contact her I could, it gave me hope that she would actually come back and see me later. I pad around my suite while removing my clothing thinking of the fact that just an hour ago THEE Arizona Robbins was in the suite. Damn I wish I'd of kissed her when I had the chance though. I make my way over to the luxurious duel head double size glass wall surrounded shower and reach in to turn it on. I turn my back on the bathroom and grab myself a fresh towel and a bottle of water. I'm about to head back into the bathroom when I hear the familiar tone of my text message alert go off. "ughhh who wants me now?" is uttered under my breath as I decided to go and check on it anyway, my smile immediately grows when I see 'BlueEyesBeauty' sitting on the message alert banner that graces my screen, I very quickly open my phone and read what it says.

 _ **I'm so so glad you got back safe, it's only been 15 minuets but I was worried about you. Don't have too many dreams about me, haha just kidding, I'll give you a text or a call when I'm up, Good night, or good morning, Or Both haha. See you later. -A**_

I was so ecstatic that she was still away that I text her back hoping this battle of wills wouldn't be lost and that we would end up talking more, or at least flirting more.

 _ **Please, I look forward to your call or text, I'd just stick with sleep well hehe, Dreams I wont be having just yet anyway, I'm about to get in the shower so day dreams maybe :p, Anyway you should rest no? –C**_

It was even a minute before the tone came buzzing around the room again.

 _ **You are a dangerous woman Ms Torres, I shouldn't be thinking about you getting WET in the shower, when I'm trying to dry off from my own –A**_

My fingers now on autopilot.

 _ **Trust me I don't need to get in the shower. –C**_

Sent before I could even think about the implications of what I was doing, I felt awful because she didn't reply straight away, I think I upset her took it too far, I should apologise. I re-open the message app and then find three little bubbles bouncing in the bottom corner of my screen and I patiently wait.

 _ **If you carry on like this I'll never get any sleep. Also my roommate is in the next room so I cant exactly DO anything about these feelings you're stirring up inside me -A**_

As I read I notice that the little bubble is bouncing in the corner once more, and waiting to see what it says before typing a reply I'm surprised by what I see.

 _ **P.S. Doesn't mean you cant though ;)**_

And my body goes into overdrive, I have no words, I hop into the shower and immediately turn it to the cooler setting, I have a feeling I'm going to become well acquainted with these.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: A huge thank you to everyone who continues to comment and read, it makes me very humble and a little proud.. love you all, comments reviews and questions are always welcome. Sorry for the wait, I like to try and get a chapter up each Friday night/Saturday morning but I keep missing my self employed deadline. But this is a mega long chapter, so please down be mad about how it ended. Hopefully the length will make up for the fact that it is late. I hope its as enjoyable to read as it was to right. (word of warning when I say long it's 8,900 words)**

 **AN2: So this chapter is going to have something different than any other chapters….. Hope you enjoy.**

 **AN3: Some sexual suggestive language and actions.**

* * *

\- Arizona's P.O.V -

I make my way into my apartment building and I can feel Callie's eyes watching me as I step in, as soon as I do I close the door behind myself and briefly fall against it. A large smile on my face, one that hasn't been this big in just over five years, I felt happy in every inch of me. Perky. That's how Callie described me. _Damn right._ Perky. She's here and although it was horrible at the start after spending all night with her and the lovely walk and sit in the park this morning how could I _not_ be perky. I know there's still so much we need to discuss and go over but for right now I am most defiantly not going to let that affect this mood I'm in. I walk over to the elevators and push the call button, my hands shaking a little now the adrenaline rushes through my whole body. When I get off the elevator and move toward my door I'm a little mad at myself for not inviting Callie in, however as happy as I am right now, I'm not ready to let her into my space: _Our space, really._ I think to myself, as I'm careful to make as little noise as I can when I put the key into the door and open it. I share my home with teddy. As I think her name I see her sit bolt upright on the sofa. _Shit._ I woke her. Wait way is she on the sofa?!

Teddy: I'm awake….. I'm up…. I'm awake.

She almost screams as she begins rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

Arizona: So, so, sorry teds.

Teddy: No, I'm sorry, I said I'd wait up.

Arizona: Well, you probably did why don't you go to bed and get some rest.

Teddy: Nope. I want to hear everything.

A massive smile now sitting on her face as I take off my bag and coat hanging them just inside the door I start to make my way over to the kitchen, looking over the breakfast bar a teddy I take out my phone and make sure it's on loud and place it on the side, turning on my heel to turn on the coffee machine.

Teddy: Wait why is it light outside?

She whips her head around to stare at me a wicked glint in her eye as a smile spreading her entire face appears and she raises one eyebrow into the depths of her forehead. Already knowing what she is suggesting I put my hand up and wag my index finger as her.

Arizona: No. it's not what you think.

Teddy: Yeah riiiiiiight… what time is it even?

I seen her go to grab her phone, knowing she will have the answer she is looking for in seconds I turn to poor two cups of the dark brown liquid I know I'm going to need if this conversation is to continue.

Teddy: 6.45 AM…. Ayyyyyyy-Eeeeeeem. Arizona Robbins you dirty stop out.

Arizona: Suushhh you.

I make my way around the breakfast bar two cups in hand passing her one I then sit on the other side of the sofa cross legged facing her and she mirrors my position so we are looking at each other, she pushes some of the blanket in my direction and we both sip on the half cups of coffee I brought over.

Teddy: So?

She questions as I finish my sip I smile and just shake my head.

Arizona: We Talked.

I say nonchalantly brushing off the question.

Teddy: Seriously is that all I'm going to get?

Arizona: We Talked.

I repeat hoping this time the answer would satisfy her curiosity, knowing deep down it wouldn't I let a chuckle escape my lips.

Teddy: Arizona… You know I need to know more than that.

Digging for information, I shouldn't expect anything less from my best friend really.

Arizona: Erm, Well short version for now. We didn't say a lot to start with well not with words, it's hard to explain, then we nearly kissed, your text interrupted that. Then we talked, then argued, then talked, and then argued. So on and so on. It was exhausting, and then at about five she offered to get me a car. I refused so she asked to walk me because she wanted to know that I got back safe, we walked, I got us a drink from that nice place near the park and I took to her over to a bench and we sat and talked some more, that was nicer almost as if being out in fresh air calmed us, calmed me. Then she walked me back, we said goodbye I gave her my number and here I am.

I motioned my hand up and down my body as if to show her I was there. I then spotted a stifled yawn come from Teddy's mouth.

Teddy: Details?

A yawn she couldn't hide this time.

Arizona: Later? You look tired and I need a shower.

Teddy: Okay but you better tell me everything later?!

I dipped my head slightly in a nod indicating that id tell her everything later on.

Arizona: I also need some sleep!

I spoke into the room more than directly at Teddy. She nodded back and set down her cup as did I and Teddy stood from the sofa.

Teddy: I'll cover you tonight?

A small smile on my face while I look into my hands, which sit, entwined in my lap, Teddy really is a great friend.

Arizona: Thank you.

She starts to step toward me to get around the sofa as she reaches me she squeezes my shoulder; I look up to her and smile again.

Teddy: Any time.

She kisses my forehead and then passes me to go toward her room. Stopping before she gets to the hallway I hear her small voice. I hear her plod down the long hallway to the right of the kitchen area and assume she makes it to her bedroom.

Teddy: You look happy. I like that. Sleep well.

I just smile no need to respond. I lift myself off the sofa and take the now nearly empty cups to the skin and slink off down the hall to the left of the kitchen and find my room, I immediately go into my private bathroom and have a quick shower. When I get out I wrap a towel around myself and realise I didn't grab my phone popping back to the kitchen I pick it up and note that the time is 7.02am I know I shouldn't worry but I'm hoping Callie is okay, did she know her way back to the hotel, did she get lost, I was the one directing her here. I chastise myself for not taking her number so I could check she was okay. Then as I pace back and forth at the bottom of my bed tapping my phone against my hand I'm relieved to hear and feel the phone go off and see it is a number that isn't saved in my phone, knowing at that it could only be Callie I quickly open the message.

 _ **Hey BlueEyedBeauty ;), Just letting you know I got back to the hotel safe. See you soon, Sleep well, From Callie.**_

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. I'm a statue. Still. It's as though I can feel my heart trying to climb out of my chest. I can hear my own pulse rate in my ears. I slowly move to sit on the end of my bed; I toss my phone to the side. _I know she's safe that's all I needed._ This feeling inside me, I feel like a teenager, just like when we first got together. _Damn it._ Should I play it cool, not text back? I never said that I would text back, what is for the best here? I wish I had answers to my questions. I flop back on the bed and tap my fingers on the cover… I'll text back, I sit bolt upright and grab my phone. Seeing the message still open on my phone I tap on the message box to open the keyboard.

 _ **I'm so so glad you got back safe, it's only been 15 minuets but I was worried about you. Don't have too many dreams about me, haha just kidding, I'll give you a text or a call when I'm up, Good night, or good morning, Or Both haha. See you later. -A**_

Flirting. _What have I done?_ I shouldn't be flirting, we have so, so much we need to talk about, _what have I done?_ What is she doesn't even want me to flirt, there's just this chemistry between us, this feeling whenever I'm around her. I cant explain it… I'm knocked out of my thoughts as I her my phone go off again, I don't realise straight away, but I have massive grin on my face.

 _ **Please, I look forward to your call or text, I'd just stick with sleep well hehe, Dreams I wont be having just yet anyway, I'm about to get in the shower so day dreams maybe :p, Anyway you should rest no? –C**_

I pull on my bottom lip with my teeth and lay back on the bed, reading and re-reading the text again, she is flirting with me, shamelessly flirting with me. I mustn't of even been a minute before I am typing a reply back with my phone held over my head, I feel like a teenager now I must look like one. She is so dangerous.

 _ **You are a dangerous woman Ms Torres, I shouldn't be thinking about you getting WET in the shower, when I'm trying to dry off from my own –A**_

I bit my lip again and feel an aching deep in my core takes over my entire body, I want this woman, she hasn't been in my life so long but I still remember just how much she drive me crazy, when she talks to me like this it is dangerous, she is dangerous, she makes me so…. Ughh she makes me hot, horny, she makes me want all of her and I just, oh I want to feel her, I shouldn't be thinking of her like this, not now no yet, but it feels so good to want her, to yearn for her.

 _ **Trust me I don't need to get in the shower. –C**_

OH MY GOD. I almost come undone, I remove my towel and trail my hand over my breasts, I run in between my breasts down over my torso, I run my index finger over my pubic line, the images in my mind, of the beautiful NAKED sexy, seductive, Calliope Torres. Wow. * BANG *

Teddy: OUCH

Arizona: Are you okay?

I grab my robe and run to teddy's room the door is ajar so I step in.

Teddy: Yeah I just fell out of bed, sorry, did I wake you?

Arizona: No I just got out the shower; I'm erm, Texting Callie.

Teddy: Oh, I'm sorry I disturbed you anyway.

Arizona: It's okay I'm sure you didn't mean to fall out of bed.

We both burst into laughter.

Teddy: I'm just going to go and watch TV in the living room, go get some sleep.

Arizona: Okay, see you later.

I make my way back to my room and pick up my phone, I see the message that Callie text me again, and again it has the same affect on my body, I lay down ready to feel the juices that Callie has called when I hear the sound of the TV turning on, _damn, I cant do this while she's in the living room._

 _ **If you carry on like this I'll never get any sleep. Also my roommate is in the next room so I can't exactly DO anything about these feelings you're stirring up inside me –A**_

Immediately after sending it inspiration hits me. I type out a second part to my message.

 _ **P.S. Doesn't mean you cant though ;)**_

After that I flip my phone to silent, setting my alarm for 12:00 I climb into bed thinking about thee perfectly intoxicating Callie.

Radio Alarm: It's NINTY FIVE FIVE PLJ Radio.

 _Ohhh Yeah_

 _Don't need permission_

 _Made my decision to test my limits  
'Cause it's my business  
God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up  
Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused (my mind is open)_

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy...

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout...

I slam the top of the alarm to end its attack on my ears, as much as I love the song I was not ready to be awakened out of my slumber. I turn over covering my head with the sheet and close my eyes, the image I find there is one of a dark haired beauty with a megawatt smile and all of a sudden I feel a calm wash over me, I take the sheet off me again, and turn over and see my phone on the side I grab it and take tap the lock button to see if I have any messages, I'm a little sad to find that I don't, I know I said that I would text or call her first but I'm still sad that she didn't text me, but just as I am about to place my phone back on the side and get out of bed I feel it vibrate.

\- Callie's P.O.V -

Callie: Ugggghhhh

I pick up the receiver of the phone on the bedside table and take a second to clear my throat because placing the receiver to my ear.

Female voice: Good afternoon Miss Torres. This is a wake up call, as per your request it is Midday.

Callie: Thank you very much.

Female voice: You are welcome Miss Torres. Is there anything that I can get for you? Would you like us to send the butler service?

Callie: No thank you, not today, although if it isn't too much trouble I could do with a refill on the water in the room.

Female voice: Of course Miss Torres. Anything else?

Callie: No that will be all. Thank you. Have a good day.

Female voice: Thank you, same to you, goodbye.

I drop the receiver of the phone and grab my mobile. Taking a look at the screen I see I have no messages, feeling my throat drop to the pit of my stomach I decide that I am not above making the first move I waited too long to have her back, I'm going to call if I want to call. Yes I can call. I will call. _So call already._ I unlock the phone and find her contact details in my phone. I tap on the call button I can see on the screen.

Arizona: Hey.

Callie: Good morn-, afternoon.

I hear a slight chuckle fall from her lips and I can't help but join in, it's infectious.

Callie: I hope I didn't wake you, I know we said that you'd text or call when you got up.

Arizona: No, I erm, well I literally just woke up.

Callie: Me too, I had a wake up call for 12.

Arizona: I set my alarm for 12; I'd just turned it off then you called.

Callie: Well I'm glad that I didn't wake you.

There's a silence on the phone for a few moments, but its comfortable. Its like we've been doing this for years. Well we were like this for years, we just lost each other for a while but here we are, like nothing changed.

Callie: So... Erm, did you still want to meet up today?

My heart pounds against the wall of my chest, I want nothing more than for her to say yes. I want to spend time with her, I don't want her to say no. What if she spent the morning thinking about it and realised that she really didn't want to see me after all.

Arizona: Of course.

My heart rate picks up. I'm relieved and surprised all at the same time. There's slight pause in the conversation, my mind it going a million miles and hour, I don't know what she wants, will this be a date, should I suggest somewhere, should we go to dinner? Should I take her somewhere fun? To a movie? A small coffee shop, we need to talk really, but after last night does she want to? Will I be with her all day? Does she have work later?

Callie: Good. So what do you want to do? You could come here are we could go out?

I let out a deep breath and whisper to myself.

Callie: Soy un desastre en este momento!

Arizona: You're not a mess, your nervous, and its very cute.

I can hear the smile behind her words, _wait how did she understand me._

Callie: How did you… erm… since when did you understand Spanish.

Arizona: Since I took some lessons.

Callie: I didn't know that you… When did you?

Arizona: It was before… Everything.

There's a silence between us, an uncomfortable silence, I cough and I hear her sigh. This is not how I thought that this conversation would go. I'm lost. _Exhausted._ Scared.

Callie: I'm sorry.

Arizona: Don't!

Callie: I… I… I don't kn-

Arizona: No I mean. I didn't mean to snap, I just, everything was so heavy yesterday, last night, but then this morning, it was… Nice.

Callie: It was… Nice.

Arizona: So I don't want to go there, I just, cant we just spend some time together?

Callie: I'd like that, but you know we need to-

Arizona: I know, I know we need to Callie, but I want to avoid for a little while. Please can you let me do that, can we just meet up and see what happens?

Callie: Yes.

Arizona: I just don't want heavy or hard or hurt or pain or anger.

Callie: Yes.

Arizona: Or exhausting conversations or rehashing or difficult things.

Callie: YES.

Arizona: What?

Callie: I said yes Arizona; yes we can just meet up and see what happens. I can do easy breezy.

Arizona: Easy breezy?

Callie: Easy breezy!

Arizona: Well okay then.

I hear that marvellous laugh fall through the phone, and then everything falls away. All the anxiety, nerves, pain and worry. It all just falls away.

Callie: So what do you want to do today?

Arizona: I've got an idea. Can we use your car service?

Callie: Yes sure, what are we doing?

Arizona: It's a secret.

Callie: Oh okay… Well what should I wear? Smart? Casual? Smart-casual? Classy? Sexy?

I giggle into the phone and I hear her take my lead and giggle to.

Arizona: Wear something comfortable, it's going to be fun. I need some fun.

Callie: Okay, want to eat on the way, or would you like me to pick something up?

Arizona: It's about an hour away, so do you want to pick something up on the way?

Callie: Sure.

Arizona: When can you be here?

Callie: Ohh, I'm picking you up am i?

Arizona: Erm, sorry I can come and meet you outside the hotel?

Callie: I'm joking Arizona.

Arizona: Oh. Sorry.

Callie: So I can be there in about 20 minutes?

Arizona: Perfect, see you then.

Callie: Okay, bye.

With that I put down the phone and excitedly start to get myself ready. I look through the clothes that I have while calling Mark and asking him to bring around the car and telling him the situation, it's sad but Mark is actually my best friend, he has been around since I can remember we hung around since we were five, I think Arizona will be surprised to see him. He fell on some really hard times, he was a surgeon, he was in a plane crash, lost the love of his life, he almost died and just couldn't face going back to work, I told him that id give him a large sum of money to see him through until he gets back on his feet but he didn't want to take it, so now he is the best paid PA and driver in America. But I love him and I protect the things that I love.

I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans, some red and white converse, a t-shirt that matches the colour of my chucks and pull on a black zip up hoody. I find a baseball cap and pull in onto my head. I hope this isn't too casual. I head down through this grand hotel and to the front and find Mark leaning against the hood of the Black long wheel base Range Rover SV Autobiography with a wicked grin on his face holding two cups of coffee. He's wearing a pair of dark navy jeans, black t shirt and a leather jacket. Stylish, smart and handsome.

* * *

Mark: TOORRREEEEEES!

He draws out my name and it makes me laugh and all of a sudden any nerves that I may have had about today have gone away, its funny how a best friend can do that for you.

Callie: Sloan!

I say matter-of-fact and then laugh out loud when he raises an eyebrow at me and I do the same. He hands me one of the cups.

Mark: You ready for today?

Callie: I don't know.

Mark: Where are we going?

Callie: I don't know.

He walks towards the back door of the car and opens it for me, I take my seat in the back he shuts the door behind me and makes his way into the drivers seat. Placing his cup in the cup holder. He glances at me in the rear-view mirror just before he pulls away.

Mark: Why don't you know where we are going?

Callie: She said she had an idea but wanted it to be a surprise, it's an hour away and she said she would tell you where to take us, we need to get some food on the way too.

Mark: Okay Torres.

It didn't take long at all before we are outside of Arizona's apartment. I type out a quick text.

 _ **Were outside, come down when you're ready. – C**_

Mark steps out of the car and stands at the bottom of the stoop that leads up to Arizona's apartment building. Then I see the blonde bombshell come out of the building. She's wearing light blue skinny jeans, black and white converse, a white t-shirt and her hair is in braided pig tales. A black zip up hoody left open the sleeves scrunched up to her elbows, as she turns I see a massive smile tug at her lips and she almost jumps down the steps and into marks arms.

Arizona: MARK SLOAN, NO WAY!

Mark: Arizona Robbins, as I live and breathe, I never thought I'd see you again.

Arizona: Well here I am, it's good to see you… wait what are you doing here?

Mark: I'm Callie's PA and driver now, best paid in NY.

I see her brow furrow in confusion. She pulls away slightly from the hug but still in his arms I see her rub her hand up and down the top of his arm. A sad smile occupies her face and they say nothing but its almost as if they have a whole conversation in that moment, its heart warming to see.

Arizona: Sorry I wasn't around.

Mark: Don't sweat it Robbins, I get it, Callie got me after the devoice.

He states in a sarcastic manner. Arizona's lips curl into a massive smile and she smacks him on the arm.

Arizona: Hey, were still friends, or we better be!

Mark: Course we are, it's great to see you.

Arizona: You too.

Mark: So, Where we headed Robbins?

She leans into his eye and whispers our destination. I see him smile wider than I've seen in a while as his lips rest back to their normal form, still with a little smile evident he nods tightly.

Mark: Nice one Robbins.

He then pulls completely away from her and opens the back door and then I see her properly, she climbs in and is sad next to me, mark throws me a smile over her shoulder as he shuts the door.

Callie: Hey.

Arizona: Hey.

She smiles and I can't help but do the same she looks down shyly and it has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen. My mouth bounces open to say something but I'm interrupted by the sound of Mark getting into the car.

Mark: Right ladies buckle up, where gunna be in here for about two hours including a stop for some food so get comfy.

Callie: Thanks Mark.

He puts on some music on his phone putting on some headphones, I know its his way of giving us some privacy, its sweet, I love him for that. I turn slightly so that I'm facing her slightly.

Callie: Are you going to tell me where we are going?

Arizona: Nope.

Callie: Not even a clue?

Arizona: Nope.

Callie: No fair.

Arizona: You never were good at surprises.

Callie: Neither were you.

We look each other in the eye for the first time since Arizona got into the car. We hold each other's gaze for a few moments before she starts to laugh. She places her hand over her mouth and stifles her laugh and then she looks at me again, I see her pull her bottom lip between her teeth and my mouth goes dry and I can hear my heart beat in my ears.

Arizona: You are right about that.

Callie: Well I suppose you're just getting your own back, I can't be mad at you for that.

I smile again and again, I am about to say something else when I am interrupted by the voice of the man driving the car.

Mark: This is a nice food joint, you guys ready to eat? Drive through or eat in?

I turn my attention to Arizona as if asking what she wants to do.

Arizona: Why don't we go in, then me and mark can have a catch up to.

Callie: Okay.

Mark: Sounds good blondie.

* * *

I hear a faint giggle I know that giggle it's Arizona's, it's her excited giggle, I'd know it anywhere the same giggle I heard after she said yes to moving in with me all of those years ago, it sounds like it's above me and that confuses me, my already closed eyes squeeze harder shut, then a deep throaty chuckle of the one and only mark Sloan comes from somewhere in front of me, I realize my eyes are still closed I feel slightly groggy I'm in a haze, I know the sensation, I've been asleep, I'm still half asleep, I'm about to open my eyes when I hear what must be the end of a conversation.

Mark: I can't believe it; she's going to love it, what made you bring her here.

Arizona: Everything was just so intense last night, this morning. All of it really took it out of me, and you know Callie she'll never admit it but I know she feels everything harder than everyone else. We needed something good today, _She_ needed something good today.

Mark: I know but… here, it's like you're making a statement.

Arizona: Is that a bad thing?

Mark: No it's not Robbins, but like you said, she feels everything harder than everyone else, and I just don't want her to read into it.

Arizona: Maybe I want her to read into it.

Mark: I think it's perfect... If you mean it.

Arizona: Still looking after her after all these years ayy Sloan?

Mark: She's my girl. I have to.

Arizona: She was my girl once.

Mark: I know, I know, just don't do it unless you mean it.

Arizona: Remember when we were 9 and we played kiss chase?

Mark: Yeah?

Another deep throaty chuckle

Mark: I've never seen Callie run so hard away from me.

Arizona: I didn't know it then but I was chasing her too, just took me 7 years to realize it. I've been chasing her ever since.

Mark: I know blondie, but the question is are you chasing her now?

Arizona: I don't know...

Three words and my heart started to ache and not the good kind of ache, the type of ache when you realize that everything you ever wanted is just out of reach.

Arizona: I mean I know, did she tell you what we spoke about? I mean I know if she hasn't she will but do you actually know yet? I don't know if you'd have had time to talk, with me leaving so early in morning and her not getting back till 7 did you talk yet?

Mark: We did.

For some reason I can hear her take in a deep breath, maybe she's upset, but I tell mark everything I have since we five and a half she knows that, this shouldn't have upset her so why has it

Arizona: That'll explain why she's so tired, did she get any sleep, I always worried about her lack of sleep.

She was worried, upset that I didn't sleep like she used to be, that's what the breath was about, she's not upset about me and mark, oh that's good, that makes me feel better.

Mark: she slept; I got off the phone with her at 9 I'll guess she drifted if at 10 so she had two hours. You know what she's like burning the candle at both ends and all that.

Arizona: it's not good for her mark.

She chastises him, I know she's not mad at anyone really, she just worries and she knows it's my fault not his, she used to do everything to get me to sleep the night through when she was away, it was always when she was away that I couldn't sleep, always has been, she's my calm, my anchor. Whenever we were together I always got rest. But only with her.

Mark: I know, but yes we talked.

Arizona: Then you know it was mostly a misunderstanding and that douche Alex that caused this.

Mark: Mainly, I just worry that you'll bail again.

Arizona: I won't!

Mark: Do you mean it?

Arizona: Yes!

Mark: Even if it gets hard?

Arizona: Yes!

Mark: You still love her?

I feel the car come to a halt and hear some form of movement, someone shifting in their seat.

Mark: Well okay then, I've done my part, wake her up, have a great day, and call me when you want picking up.

Arizona: You not coming?

Mark: No, you guys need this, besides I know someone a few blocks away, she's got some time to kill.

I hear her laugh again and it warms me.

Arizona: Never change, do you Sloan?

Mark: I had mine, she's gone, I'll enjoy the company of women but I'll never have that again, you're only allowed one great love, I had mine.

Arizona: I am sorry Mark I didn't...

Mark: I know you didn't, can I give you some advice?

Arizona: Could I stop you if I wanted to?

I heard them both laugh once again and then a small sigh from mark before he starts to talk once more.

Mark: If you love someone, you tell 'em. Even if you're scared it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared it will burn you life to the ground. You say it, and you say it loud.

I don't hear any more words, but I hear the car door close and it makes me flinch, then there's a delicate pair of fingers running over my cheek.

Arizona: Hey sleepy head.

I squeeze my eyes shut hard and then open them, I turn my head slightly to look upwards and I see a beautiful dimpled smile, and crystal blue eyes staring down at me, it gives me butterflies and I bring the hand that was resting between my thighs and rub my eyes with it to wake myself further from my slumber.

Arizona: We are here Callie.

Another smile and my stomach is doing twists. I realize only now that I am lying with my head in her lap my other arm wrapped protectively around her leg. I quickly remove it and slowly sit up back into my seat.

Callie: I'm sorry I...

Arizona: No. No, don't worry about it, it's fine.

A small smile graces her lips and I can't help but return it, I watch as she unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over taking one of my hands in her own.

Arizona: We're here.

She smiles again and then it instantly drops her eyes fall away from mine and I immediately feel a little empty inside, I see a flash of something that looks a lot like insecurity in her eyes and then they quickly flick back up to mine. She worries her bottom lip with her teeth, she's nervous, really, really nervous.

Callie: What is it?

Arizona: What?

Callie: You look nervous, and not the good kind. You look really worried Arizona.

Arizona: I just really hope you're okay with this Calliope.

Wait she just called me calliope, before I finish my thought she is out of the car, before I can think or register anything I'm out the door of the car and run around it to see her with her back to the car hands behind her back leaning into them and her head down, I walk up to her and use a curled index finger to lift her head to look me dead in the eye.

Callie: You worry too much.

Then I realize I don't even know where we are, I finally move my head to look around, as I take it in all of it using all of my senses, I hear the waves, children's laughter, squeaks of joy, I see family's walking, the sound of fair rides intoxicates me.

Callie: Cony Island?

I say it out loud only so that it becomes real to me, I'm not looking for an answer, I look up at the tall rides over to the board walk and down to the beach, the sun is beaming down and I'm so overwhelmed that I feel the sting of tears pick my eyes I live back at her and can see too that her eyes are brimming with unsteady tears. I look up to steam the tears that want to fall and then look back at Arizona, she to have quelled the liquid which once threatened to fall, but her eyes are now full of worry is she is searching my face. I pull a chest grin and raise my eyebrow at her.

Callie: You remembered after all of these years?

Arizona: I'll never forget.

Callie: That was the best weekend of my life we had so much fun.

Arizona: Fun is kind of what I was aiming for.

Callie: Just fun?

Arizona: And memories.

Callie: We have a lot of them tied up here.

Arizona: I know, I wanted us to remember those16-year-old girls.

Callie: I'll never forget, that weekend changed my life, it gave me you. Well my relationship with you.

A face splitting smile takes residence on my face and the blonde before me physically relaxes and then a smile as big as mine appears before me.

Arizona: Maybe it can again?

I smile harder grab her hand and as if I'm 16 again I pull at her hand and we run to the entrance.

 _ **\- FLASHBACK -**_

 _16-year-old Callie and Arizona at home in Seattle._

 _Callie and Arizona are sat cross-legged in Arizona's bed facing each other._

 _Callie: Come on spill what is it you have to tell me I know there is something, I can tell._

 _Arizona: My dad is leaving for New York in two days, he's going for three weeks, I have to go with him._

 _Callie: What? But we had so many plans for the summer, this isn't fair._

 _Arizona: No you don't understand._

 _Callie: What don't I understand?_

 _Arizona: You're coming with us stupid._

 _Callie: No feaking way!_

 _Arizona: Yes way!_

* * *

 ** _Two and a half weeks later._**

 _For the last week of the trip the colonel had no work to do, so we spent it in one of my dad's lovely hotels, the adults having one room to them selves with me an Arizona sharing the other, it was a twin room and there was an adjoining door, but us being young girls spent most of the night up talking, I don't how but we never seemed to run out of things to say to one another, we were always there for each other and whenever we were home it would always be me, Arizona and mark, unless we were at my house, because well my daddy thee one and only Carlos Torres did not like mark, he's grown out of it now, but back then he didn't like mark, even after I and Arizona came out there was just something about mark he didn't like until he stuck up for me when some boys were picking on me, then mark was like the son he never had._

 _I hear a tap in the adjoining door and barber walked in..._

 _Barbara: Hey girls just checking in to see how you are?_

 _I was sitting crossed legged on one of the beds in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, chucks and the leather jacket I would never take off when I was that age, reading a magazine waiting for Arizona to get ready so we could go out for the evening meal._

 _Callie: Arizona is just in the shower but in fine thank you Mrs. R._

 _Barbara: Okay then I'll leave you too it, let me know when little miss is ready._

 _Callie: I will do Mrs. R._

 _I say as I look up from what I'm reading and offer her a genuine smile. I bob my mouth open and closed like a fish to say something but I stop myself. However she notices and stands firm in her place._

 _Barbara: What is it Callie?_

 _She asks as she moves herself to sit in the edge of the bed. I look to the bathroom door and poke out my ear as if to check that Arizona is going to be busy for a while so that I can have this conversation without interruption._

 _Callie: Well Mrs. R, not that I am ungrateful for all the wonderful places that you and the cornel have taking me, I mean I'm just happy to be on this trip at all it's just that.. I was wondering... Oh never mind I'm being silly, sorry._

 _Barbara: Out with it Calliope Torres or so help me, you won't leave this room for the rest of this trip, we don't keep secrets in this family and you know that, now common tell your momma Robbins, what's troubling that sweet little mind of yours?_

 _She curls her fingers around my ear fucking a stray piece of hair out of my face._

 _Callie: It's just Arizona told me a story about cony island and well I wondered if we could go, just erm..._

 _I fiddle with the pages of my magazine with nerves but I just don't want to upset her._

 _Barbara: Spit it out._

 _Callie: I mean like could me and Arizona go on our own, there's a subway right outside that could take us, or I could ask daddy if I could have one of the cars and work it off in chores when we get back it's not that I don't love spending time with all of you I just-_

 _Barbara: Calliope Torres..._

 _She said it softly this time and tried to catch my gaze but I avoided it._

 _Barbara: You know you ramble when you're nervous right?_

 _I nod at her and she runs her hand down the length of my arm and takes my hand in between the two of hers and entwining all the fingers together._

 _Barbara: Do you remember how you and Arizona came out._

 _We both laugh and I nod with a smile._

 _Callie: How could I forget?_

 _Barbara: It was possibly the most adorable thing, I have ever known._

 _She wipes away a stray tear away from her eye._

 _Callie: I think it was a small strike of genius, really._

 _Barbara: It was clever I will give you that! The fact that you thought you could get away with you coming out to us and Arizona coming out your parents to see how we would react and then say "so am I" it was like a kiddy game, but to be honest I think we all knew before either of you came out._

 _Callie: Must be parent's instincts._

 _Barbara: I have another one._

 _My heart starts to beat in my chest and I start to fiddle with the corner of the magazine with my free hand, but I take in a deep breath and decided to try confidence of for a while, I look her dead in the eye and raise my eyebrow at her._

 _Callie: Is that so Mrs. R?_

 _Barbara: Don't play coy with me young lady... I know the story you are talking about._

 _Callie: You do?_

 _She nods her head._

 _Barbara: You were having a sleepover at our house the night she told you, I'd come up to check on you and overheard Arizona telling you that her perfect first date would be at cony island, kissing under the Boardwalk with the woman she loves, playing the fair games and just having fun. Because she remembers seeing how happy her father and me were there almost like we were teenagers. She always believed we were at our happiest there and that she could be too._

 _Callie: I think she just knows what true love looks like and wants to share that with you. Make her own memories to go with the ones she has of you._

 _I can feel myself blush at my own words and I shake my head as if to shake away the thoughts in my head._

 _Callie: Never mind it was stupid... I, I was stupid..._

 _Barbara: Callie, you're already a part of the family-_

 _Callie: I know it would just be wrong._

 _Barbara: No Callie, that's not what I'm saying..._

 _She lets out a sigh._

 _Barbara: You can go to Cony Island, alone, on Saturday, we will drop you in the car, let you go and we will pick you up when you're done. You sure about this?_

 _Callie: More than anything._

 _Barbara: okay!_

 _Callie: okay!_

 _Barbara: It's about time._

 _With that she smiled and retired back to her room._

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

 _Arizona: Where are we going?_

 _Callie: I'm not telling you._

 _Arizona: Why not?_

 _Callie: Because it's a surprise._

 _Arizona: I freaking hate surprises._

 _Callie: I think you'll like this one._

 _Arizona: Are we nearly there?_

 _Callie: Not far..._

 _Arizona: Can I take off this stupid blindfold?_

 _Callie: Nope!_

 _Arizona: Arrrrghhh_

 _The car comes to halt._

 _Callie: Get out._

 _Arizona: You're bossy_

 _Callie: Yeah yeah, come on._

 _I hear a chuckle from the front of the car, and I see Barbara in the rearview mirror she winks at me, I thank them a lot and they drive off leaving us too it, I position her just right so that when I take the blindfold off she will see the entrance sign. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding in and remove her blindfold. I hear her gasp when she sees where we are, my hands are on her shoulders and I feel her completely tense then relax..._

 _Arizona: Calliope..._

 _She turns to look at me. There's a smile on her face. She nods her head very slightly and her dimples are in full show, her eyes look at me like I've never seen her look at me before. She takes her hand and Brushes a stray hair behind my ear._

 _Arizona: Oh calliope..._

 _She places her hand on my neck and uses the pad of her thumb to rub my cheek. All I can do is stare into her eyes, I have no words._

 _Arizona: Is this... What does... You remembered..._

 _Callie: I remembered._

 _I give a tight nod and I hear a small laugh fall from her lips, my heart melts. She takes my hand and pulls me towards the entrance running ahead of me, she looks so care free. We spend all afternoon playing fair games, going on rides, eating rubbish, laughing, talking and just being friends, it's been amazing._

 _We start to take a walk down the beach and before I know it we are under the Boardwalk. She's walking slightly ahead of me, I don't think she even realizes just where we are._

 _Callie: Arizona._

 _It was almost a whisper but she heard me and turned on her spot. She smiles so bright I swear my heart just stopped, I look down at my feet to avoid her eyes and move the sand around under my feet. It wasn't until her finger was under my chin pulling up my chin and her other had draped around my waist that I noticed that she had moved herself so close to me._

 _Arizona: Thank you for today, it means so much to me._

 _She moved her hand her fingers curled running down my cheek, her hand falls to my neck again, her eyes flick between my eyes and lips, we are close and we have always been affectionate towards one an other but she has never been this close to me, not like this, this is the most intimate we have ever been, she run her thumb over my bottom lip and my breath hitches in my throat. My eye flick to her lips, I know she knows the affect she is having on my as I spot the smallest of smile tug at her lips._

 _Callie: Arizona._

 _As the end of her name falls from my lips I move forward taking hold of her with one arm pulling her body into mine my other hand falling to her face as hers falls onto my chest._

 _Arizona: Your heart is beating so fast._

 _Callie: I know._

 _It's my turn to move a strand of her hair behind her ear._

 _Arizona: This is almost perfect._

 _She looks at me begging for me to kiss her, that's what she wants, the whole conversation we had about her perfect first date, her perfect first kiss, this is what she wants, but I need to know that this is what she wants with me, not just because it happens to be that has brought her here or I could ruin our friendship forever. I lean in slightly towards her ear_

 _Callie: Are you sure about this?_

 _I hear her suck in air quickly, the contact of my breath on her ear clearly having an impact on her body. Her voice is shaky with anticipation when she replies._

 _Arizona: More than anything._

 _Callie: Okay?_

 _Arizona: Okay!_

 _I pull my face back so I'm looking at her in the eye both of my hands cupping her face now, she then puts her other arm around me and pulls my waist so my body is flush against her and I lean down capturing pale lips with my own._

 _The kiss is soft and slow, I feel her smile into it as do I, I pull away for less than a second the need for air immanent but almost as quickly as I pulled back I smash my lips back in hers, this time although still as slow but it feels more intense, her tongue begs for entry, I grant it and we get lost in one another, I feel her hands one running up my back the other making a finding its way under my jacket and a pale hand with a first full of my t-shirt rests on my back, we both feel the need for air once more and break the kiss simultaneously. My forehead rests on hers our eyes still closed I have the biggest smile on my face, I pulled back opening my eyes I see beautiful almost sparkling eyes looking back at me._

 _Arizona: Now it's perfect_

 _We giggle and look away then look back again and the laughter is replaced by silent smiles._

 _Callie: Wow._

 _Arizona: Yeah wow._

 _Callie: So Arizona, will you be my girlfriend._

 _Arizona: I thought you'd never ask._

 _Before I know it her back is to me, and she is walking out into the sun and finding a spot to sit on the beach_

 _Callie: Arizona wait, you didn't answer me._

 _I run after her and shit next to her on the beach, I look her sidelong and she drops her head with a smile, I chuckle and nudge my shoulder into hers. In almost a whisper I say._

 _Callie: You didn't answer me._

 _Arizona: Of course I'll be your girl friend._

 _She smiles at me again leans over and pulls me into a loving kiss._

 _We eventually decide to call it a day; I call Mrs. R and tell her we are ready to be picked up. As we start to walk to the entrance Arizona grabs my hand and entwines my fingers with hers, there is nothing unfamiliar about this, we have always held hands since we were kids we never grew out of it, we have just always been affectionate with each other, but this time it feels different, not only is it followed by a peck to my cheek but it feels like it means more now we are together. Coming towards the entrance I see Mrs. R and the cornel sat at outside one of the many food establishments on a bench, Mrs. R looks up and waves at us._

 _\- Barbara's P.O.V -_

 _I see the girls coming toward us and I wave, I have a massive smile on my face and nudge Daniels arm._

 _Barbara: Look Daniel._

 _He looks up and toward the direction I am pointing._

 _Daniel: Oh good they're back._

 _Barbara: No, look._

 _Daniel: What Barbara?_

 _Barbara: Finally._

 _Daniel: What woman?_

 _Barbara: They're together._

 _Daniel: Aren't they always._

 _He laughs and I do all I can to stifle my smile._

 _Barbara: They're holding hands look._

 _Daniel: Aren't they always._

 _Another laugh and this time I can't help but join in._

 _Barbara: No look at them, really look._

 _He turns and really watches them, they are still walking towards us hands entwined saying something to one another and I can tell that Callie has made Arizona laugh, her head falls back between her shoulders and then forward again her whole body moves closer to Callie her forehead resting against values for the briefest of moments, and then she looks Callie in the eyes and says something to her, they both laugh again, and Callie's hand drops Arizona's and wraps around her arm, she pecks Arizona on the cheek and they both smile. Daniel looks as me and I can see him smile._

 _Daniel: Okay maybe you're right._

 _Barbara: Of course I'm right._

 _Daniel: How do you do that?_

 _Barbara: I'm just that good._

 _We laugh together like we are children and before we know it the girls are sitting down I front of us._

 _Arizona: Mom, colonel._

 _She smiles a rye smile and I look at her with a huge grin._

 _Barbara: congratulations, it's about time._

 _Arizona takes on of my fries and bites the end off. A smile on her lips she turns to Callie._

 _Arizona: I told ya, she knows everything._

 _ **\- End of flashback -**_

We spend most of our day like we did the first time we came here together. I've won her numerous large and small stuff teddy bears and toys. We been on rides, stuffed our selves we very unhealthy foods and are now walking along the beach. My heart starts to race as I realise that we are getting extremely close to where I have her, our first kiss.

My heart rate doubles, my palms are sweaty, my mouth goes dry and I feel like I'm going to faint, I realize we are exactly were we were that day and I become a statue my feet will not move. I'm stuck.

Callie: Arizona.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So Here's the next part, and sort of on time :) I'm hoping to have another chapter next week, I hope you like this chapter, I'm not too sure about it myself.**

* * *

Callie: Arizona.

It was almost a whisper but she heard me and turned on her spot. She smiles so bright I swear my heart just stopped, I look down at my feet to avoid her eyes and move the sand around under my feet. It wasn't until her finger was under my chin pulling up my chin and her other had draped around my waist that I noticed that she had moved herself so close to me. I feel like I'm 16 again. I'm having Déjà vu, this is exactly the way it happened all those years ago, I'm sure of it.

Arizona: What's wrong?

I step back slightly and pull my arms across myself, I'm very nervous. A great leaves me and I step toward again, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Callie: I feel like I've been here before.

I say it with a smile and she does the same, my hands drops back to my side and I take the opportunity to bury hands deep into my jean pockets, she mirrors my actions and we share a laugh.

Arizona: Me too.

We share another laugh and I look down kicking the sand around. I feel like a kid again.

Callie: Why did you bring me here Arizona?

I watch as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other clearly unappeased by what I have said. I take one of my hands out of my pocket and rub her arm.

Callie: Don't get me wrong Arizona, I have had a great day, just... Why here?

I give her a small smile and squeeze her arm before putting my hand back in my pocket. She looks me dead in the eye when she answers.

Arizona: Well for a few reasons. Yesterday was so... Heavy. I wanted us to have some fun. More importantly, after everything we've been through. And I mean _everything_ you had been in my life for 15 years then you were just gone for 5 years, we were friends we have known each other for 20 years Callie, and I just wanted you to remember that although this is were we started we had so much more before it, but this was one of the happiest times of my life and I just wanted us to remember those 16 year old girls who fell for each other, we've never had anything but great times whenever we came here and I just wanted that back again, it's selfish really.

Callie: It's not selfish. Its just want I needed.

I give her a smile and she returns it.

Callie: I've had a great day. I was nice to be around you, it was easy. Yesterday was hard, but this, it's so easy, being with you, around you, I've missed this, I missed you so much.

I quickly swat away a single tear that had fallen and bite my lip, I look at her through my eyelashes and I see something in her eyes that I can't quiet work out, she steps towards me, lifting my chin slightly with her fingers. My heart is in my throat, beating hard in my chest, and before I know what we are doing, our lips are together, moving together like it's been no time at all and I'm home. We pull away and rest our foreheads against each other, she pulls away and runs her thumb over my lips, I kiss it softly and take her hand in mine, I play with her fingers before looking up at her a megawatt grin on my face.

Callie: Wow.

Arizona: Yeah, wow.

She smiles at me and we both laugh hard, she drops my hands and sits on the beach in the sun, it's just where she was that day. I sit next to her and nudge her shoulder with mine.

Callie: What's on your mind?

Arizona: Don't ask me to be your girlfriend.

She gives me a playful smile and I chuckle hard.

Callie: Oh god no.

She feigns a hurt and shocked expression and we both smile hard again.

Callie: There's too much... Stuff.

Arizona: I know.

Callie: I'll ask you when the time is right... _if_ it's ever right again.

She looks at me and turns her head to the side resting it on her hands, which are atop her bent knees. A small smile on her face.

Arizona: I know that too.

I let out a sigh of relief and she takes my right hand in her left and entwines our fingers, we sit looking face to face for a while. Until her attention falls to the landscape surrounding us.

Arizona: Look, isn't it beautiful.

I'm still looking at her as she watches the sun set.

Callie: Yes, yes it is.

I turn and watch the sun set too, she rests her head against my shoulder and I feel like nothing could break this moment.

* * *

We are back at the Hotel and head to the bar as I order us some drinks she pops to kitchen to see teddy I Assume.

When she comes back I'm sat on a stool and she sits in the one next to me, our legs are pressed together she's that close to me, it makes my head cloudy, as she sits the waiter brings over a tray of strawberries.

Arizona: Champagne and strawberries, I must have done something right.

A small smirk escapes her lips.

Callie: It is still your favorite, right?

Arizona: You have a very good memory.

She takes a sip of her champagne as I do the same with mine.

Callie: I remember most things. Especially where you are concerned.

I see a shy smile on her face as she tries to hide the blush behind her champagne flute but failing miserably. We smile at one another and we both look straight ahead to the mirrored back bar, she keeps sneaking looks at me as I do the same. Still looking ahead I smile a toothy grin.

Callie: I've had a really great day, thank you Arizona. I haven't had a great day in so long.

She starts to turn in her seat while grabbing my tights and twisting me to face her at the same time. My knees now in the space between her thighs I fold one leg over the other. There's a wicked glint in her eye.

Arizona: I really enjoyed it too Calliope.

There's a light blush in her face and chest from the alcohol, she reaches out without looking and grabs a strawberry, moving it towards her mouth she ever so slightly tips her head back and I see her tongue peak out of her mouth it flicks the end on the strawberry and then continues to lightly glide the offending object into her mouth. She bites off the fruit dropping the stem into the bowl provided for such a use. I swallow hard and let out a gash if air. I know she is fully aware of the affect she is having on me, the last time we were in a situation airily like this one, well lets just say we didn't get a lot of sleep.

Callie: How do you want tonight to end, because the last time you did that we…

I wag my eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manor. She laughs.

Arizona: I didn't do anything.

Callie: That's what you said last time. I know better now.

Arizona: Whatever you think you know you don't.

She takes another strawberry and lays out the same picture only moments ago, only this time she plays with the strawberry a lot longer than last time. Then bites of the end, throws the stem away and takes her last sip of champagne.

Callie: You are flirting with me Miss Robbins.

Arizona: Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?

Callie: Maybe I will flirt back.

Arizona: I'm waiting for that.

Callie: Shameless.

Arizona: You love it.

Callie: Maybe I do. Maybe I don't.

Arizona: Okay I'll stop.

Callie: Now no need to make any rash decisions.

I take the last sip of my champagne and start a staring contest with her. We both laugh again and look away from one another. When I look back she gives me a wicked grin. Then she takes another strawberry and starts the mesmerizing show all other again. This time when she is finished my lips are on hers. This kiss is different from the other we shared today; this one is hot and feverish, hands and tongues and hair pulling, moans being swallowed by mouths, lips being bitten. When we pull away for breath she puts her lips to one of my ears, and husks out her next words.

Arizona: Take me upstairs…

She pulls back her face and looks me dead in the eye.

Arizona: NOW!

That is all I need, I take her hand and pull her behind me, before I know it we are on my floor kissing each other like our whole lives are in these moment, in these kisses. I fumble to find my key card. I try and fail several times to get the door open.

Arizona: Arghhh Common Calliope, get this door open.

I try to steady myself and take in a deep breath as I try once again and fail, to open the door, I feel her breath on the back of my ear and it sends shockwaves through my body, eventually I manage to get the door open.

Arizona: Finally.

Before I know it, her lips are on mine again she is pushing me backwards into the lobby of the suite and then I hear her kick the door closed, I push her slender form backwards with all the force I have and it falls against the door, as we continue our heated embrace I pull her hoody from her shoulders and drop it to the floor, then she does the same with mine and starts to push me backwards again. I follow her lead and let her take me further into the room step by step until.

Callie & Arizona: Fuck, OUCH.

With neither of us paying attention to where we were going, being far too wrapped up in our embrace she pushed me back into the edge of the sofa, my legs buckled and I fell, I don't know if I brought her down with me or if she just couldn't keep yourself upright trying to stop my fall but now I lay on the floor, a slim body on top of mine, then we both look at each other and bust out laughing. I feel the warmth of her body on mine disappear as she rolls off me and lay on the floor next to me; She takes my hand in hers, both still laughing. With an air of amusement in my voice I joyfully state.

Callie: Maybe this is fate, telling us not to hook up.

Arizona giggles harder and then turns to face me.

Arizona: Or maybe it's fate telling us that I should be on top.

Another fit of giggles takes us over and as we die down I drop your hand and sit up, I pull my knees close to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs for comfort, I then lean one of my elbows on one of my knees and drop my head to my hand but make sure I can see you from where I sit.

Callie: My head is fuzzy.

Arizona is still lying on the floor and places one of her arms over her forehead; she then looks at me through her eyelashes.

Arizona: Mine too.

I get up and go and grab two bottles of water from the fridge out of the kitchen area this time. When I come back my blue-eyed beauty is sat cross-legged on the sofa.

Callie: Hey.

I say as I hand her a bottle and take a seat next to her.

Arizona: Hey.

I look over to her and she gives me a sad smile and looks down at the bottle she is opening, I can almost hear what she is thinking, so as she finishes her sip I voice the concerns that I know we are both thinking.

Callie: It's too soon right? And we need to talk.

She just nods in response. After a few moments of silence to looks towards me.

Arizona: Its just been such a great day, I wanted to hold onto that, then the kiss, then the champagne, then more kissing, It scares me how much I still want you.

Callie: It scares me too honey.

I take her hand in mine entwining our fingers and letting our hands rest in her lap.

Callie: We don't have to do this right now if you don't want to?!

I pause looking at you for some for of response, when I get none I continue.

Callie: There is a spare room in the suite, you are welcome to it, or I can get mark to take you home, or I can walk you home again, whatever you want.

I she that she is fiddling with the label on her water bottle and when I assume that she is going to ignore me again, I let out a very audible sigh and her eyes snap to mine, I see so much sadness in those eyes, but I can't put my finger on what it is that is making her sad, a million possibilities run through my mind, I look away from her and then feel her squeeze my hand, when I look back to her face she gives me a sad smile.

Arizona: You leave in two weeks, if we keep putting this off, I feel like we are never going to have this conversation.

She takes our entwined hands and brings them close to mouth, she brushes her lips along the back of my palm and places them back to the where they once lay. She looks up and smiles at me again. I return the smile. But look down, I have no idea where to start.

Arizona: So where do we start?

Callie: I have no idea.

We both laugh, hard, as the laughter dies down chocolate orbs find Clear Ocean blue in the silence of the room.

Arizona: I Mean there's five years of catching up to do, I know you've told me bits, but what happened it's a very long time really, and there's so many things that I want to know.

Callie: Well what do you want to know?

Arizona: Has there been anyone else?

I smile at her question, of all the things she could ask; this is the first thing that pops into her head. I shake my head lightly as I answer.

Callie: No. I mean, I've been on dates, there's been some kissing but I haven't… _you know._ Well not with anyone else anyway.

I wink and wiggle my eyebrows at her in a suggestive manor, and she laughs bringing her spare hand over her mouth and shakes her head.

Arizona: Always with the rudeness Callie.

Callie: What can I say? I don't change much.

Arizona: That's not necessarily a bad thing.

She sends me another soft smile and it warms my entire being.

Callie: I should hope so. There was one woman we dated for a few months, quiet a few but when it came to it, I couldn't be with her, I was still in love with you and I broke things off she didn't take it very well, but that's all in the past now, way in the past.

She just nods, almost as if she doesn't feel like she has the right to discuss my love life, which is fair enough, longing to have the playful side of our conversation back I'm about to say something when she speaks before I can.

Arizona: So Your CEO of some massive kitchenware company now.

The sentence is accompanied by a smile so I can tell that she isn't mad, just uncomfortable maybe.

Callie: I am,.. what do you want to know about it?

Arizona: Well how did all of that happen?

Callie: When you left, I spend six months just trying to get in contact with you, I stopped eating, drinking, bathing and lived my life on the sofa just trying to make myself forget everything. Then one day Mark came round and basically dragged me in to she sower then got me stupid drunk and the next day we had a big heart to heart, he asked me what I wanted and I told him you. We spend days, maybe even weeks talking and trying to figure out what I could do to get you, I was convinced that you left me because I had no money so I told him I have to do something make something, be something that will put me in a place where I would feel good enough to get to you. I made a five-year plan.

Arizona: So what was your plan?

Callie: Well I designed all of the products. Mark gave me a loan so that I could get the prototypes made and then I started calling my old contacts, a lot of them wouldn't even entertain the idea, but then I went to the one person I always knew had a soft spot for me and wouldn't be put off by the fact that my farther had blacklisted me.

Arizona: Weber?

I look at her and smile so wide, I can't believe she remembers all the stories even after all these years.

Callie: Yes Weber. So he financed my first trip to the UK and the production of all of the first line of products. He told me at if he could have a 2% stake in the company he would give me everything that I needed money wise, I tried to give him more than that but he wouldn't take it, he told me that he wanted me to make it, and as long as he was kept in the loop he just wanted to help. To be honest I think he always has a soft spot for us. But he helped me to put the rest of my plan in place, I would visit different catering venues and companies, offer them the products for £10 for one month and if they didn't like them they could return them, on the condition that they told us why they didn't want the products, how we could make them better and so on. If they liked it they could pay the rest of the money for the goods, with the promise that we would provided them with the new line within a year if any of the products were changed before we let it out for public purchase. I managed to get around all of the big catering companies in only 3 months, so within six months I was on my way back with all the information. I then did the same around America, Asia and finally Australia, all of that was completed at the year and half mark; I was way ahead of schedule. At the five-year mark I was hoping to have just rolled out the public line and have my products and contacts in 10% of the catering businesses around the world. I have surpassed my own expectations, we hold contacts with 15% of the big catering companies around the would and 20% of the smaller food service companies, and the public distribution is coming about with a 75% profit margin. We have just opened a sales and production team here in New York, along with the UK sector, Australia sector and China sector, I employ over 1 million people and it shows no signs in slowing down. Needless to say Weber is very happy that he got involved. Because everything has been so successful I had planned on trying to find you after I went home to Seattle. As you know I ran into your parents in the airport when I was on my way home and found out you were here. So that's me.

Arizona: Wow. That's a lot. I'm so proud of you though.

Callie: Thank you.

I feel a blush come over my face and chest; I never was very good at taking a compliment. She squeezes my hand again and pulls on it slightly so that the top half of my body moves towards her, when my face is close to hers she places her lips on my cheek, she lingers slightly then as she moves her face back her spare hand cups the cheek she just kissed, her thumb runs along my skin, I smile and lean into her hand.

Arizona: You never were good at taking a compliment. You have done so well for yourself.

The smile on her face tells me that she is unashamedly proud and I can't help but feel my heart swell in my chest. She makes me happy, she is or at least was my biggest achievement, nothing else in this world with ever come close to the woman sat before me. When she moves her hand from my face I let out an audible 'awww' as though I'm a child being told that I cant have my favorite toy because it's time to eat dinner. I feel her body shake in a silence laugh.

Callie: What you laughing at.

Arizona: Nothing.

This time she lets out an audible chuckle and I cant help but join in. I shake my head to stop myself and look her in eye. She smiles a soft smile and slightly tilts her head.

Arizona: You are pretty amazing.

Callie: so are you.

We glance at each other and share yet another smile.

Callie: So I guess it's your turn.

Arizona: I guess so. _Well what do you want to know?_

She is mocking me, but I like that she is in a playful mood.

Callie: _Has there been anyone else?_

She laughs at my mocking tone. Then looks at me and sees the serious look on my face.

Arizona: Oh you mean it?

Callie: It's only fair, I answered.

Arizona: No.

Callie: Oh come on Ari-

Arizona: No. I mean _no_ … Pretty much the same, a few dates, but nothing that went past the second date and a kiss at the door. It just always felt wrong.

Callie: I get that.

Arizona: I guess I was just holding on for you, it's not healthy or smart, but I just couldn't give myself to anyone else.

Callie: So what have the last five years been for you?

Arizona: Well Alex put me on a plan _that night_ , I went to the competition like I had planned, all the contestants had to pre-enter six of the meals we would cook during the first four rounds about a month before I left. I turned up to round four, the meal we had to cook was the meal that made us fall in love with cooking, re-invented for fine dining, I looked at the ingredients on the bench and I almost lost it right there, it was thee pasta, our pasta that I had chosen, I forgot in the haze of everything that had happened so when I saw everything laid before me, I almost lost it, I closed of my mind, cooked the meal and when I walked out that day they told me that I was in the finals, I couldn't even take it in, I went in for the finals and won, they gave me my book deal my prize money and a venue to start my own restaurant. I found that every time I went in after we were up and running I just couldn't do it. One day Teddy came in, for a job, her life had been so crazy, I mean she was running away too, we became friends quickly and she moved in with me and after a year and a half I couldn't take it anymore, I told her I was leaving and that I was selling up, with the money from the books and the money from the restaurant I could go anywhere. I could buy a new restaurant or never work again at that moment in time I never wanted to work again, we spent a few weeks, of her looking after my place in the day so I didn't have to go in and evenings drinking wine and talking about what would come next for me, and what that would mean for her. I decided that I was going to travel and asked her if she would look after my place, she said yes but I could tell that she didn't mean it. So I asked her is she wanted to come with me, and she said yes. So we left and we travelled somewhere along the way I found my love of cooking again, and when we were got to New York, we stayed here, I was astounded by everything, but I couldn't get over the fact that although the food was amazing it wasn't what I wanted, so I erm… this is going to sound crazy.

Callie: Tell me.

Arizona: I managed to convince the Park Plaza company to let me buy the small bar, where I could put forward my own menus my own food, it never get practically busy in the week so I can spend my time making new food or just not working at all, and on the weekends it's the hustle and bustle of a 5 star restaurant, I have a small staff and that's nice, I don't have to work if I don't want to because I trust them all. So I can take time out whenever I need it. It's still making money which means that I'm making money, I've just written a new cook book which will be out soon, so I'm doing very well for myself.

Callie: Wow Arizona, that's just… Wow. I always new you could do it.

Arizona: It seems we both made something of our selves, sometimes I wonder if the split is what we both needed to find our way, well for me to find my way at least, up until last night I thought you'd just gone on to work for your dad. I really meant it when I said I was proud of you. I can't believe how much you accomplished.

Callie: I appreciate that. I don't think you realise how proud I am of you too, I always knew that you could do it, I just, I wish I could have been there, I wish we could of done it together.

Arizona: Its hard to think that that sweetie, 'what if's', 'should of's', 'could of's', that's how we drive ourselves insane. I'm just glad we are, were we are now.

Callie: Me to… I just-

Arizona: Calliope, you will drive yourself crazy if you keep thinking like that.

Callie: I know but I can't-

Arizona: Nope. I'm not going to let you think like that, look where we are now, look what we are doing.

Callie: I know.

Arizona: Something pulled us apart, but we fond our way back to one another, I think that is pretty amazing.

Callie: So do I.

Arizona: Then lets not focus on the past. Lets focus on right now.

Callie: How do we do that?

She shifts in her seat and pulls her phone out of her pocket. When she looks at it her eyes go wide.

Arizona: Its very late. Or early depending how you look at it.

We both smile as she shows me her phone so that I can see the time. It's 2.30 in the morning.

Callie: Oh...

Arizona: I say we start by getting some rest, if you don't mind; I'll take the spare room you offered, if I go home I'll only have to tell Teddy everything. We both laugh again. I squeeze her hand and stand up before I speak again.

Callie: Well the spare room is first on the left down there, kitchen is facing it, you have your own bathroom, and if you need me, I'm at the end of the hall.

She looks sad at my movements and my words, I sit back down, placing my free hand over our entwined ones patting them, I then take that hand and hook two fingers under her chin to pull her eyes up to mine.

Callie: What's wrong honey?

Arizona: I just, that seems to of happened really quickly, I'm not ready to say goodbye.

Callie: Ohh, it's not goodbye though, it's just goodnight.

She nods slightly looking down and quickly shooting her head back up only this time with full dimpled grin.

Arizona: Will you walk me to my room?

Callie: Of course I will.

I look back at her my smile in full force this time.

Callie: Before I do would you like to borrow something to sleep in?

Arizona: Please.

I leave her on the sofa and get her my baggy boy shorts, a baggy old grey school t-shirt and a baggy Seattle Mariners sweatshirt, I've had it for years and she use to wear it around the apartment when she was cold she brought it for me after one of the first game we went to together, just for good measure. I walk back into the living area and hand them too her... I see her eye the sweatshirt and she looks at me with so much love and I swear I can see tears threatening to fall. I get nervous and start to rub the back of my neck with the palm of my hand, and bury my other hand in my jean pocket. She looks back at the sweatshirt running her fingers of the letters on the front of the shirt, which are visible from the way it is folded.

Callie: I just... Erm... I'm sorry I just thought if you... If you g-get cold... I can change it for another one.

She looks back up at me; she must be able to sense that I'm nervous because she shakes her head at me.

Arizona: It's perfect Calliope, thank you.

My heart swells, I love the way she says my name. With that she holds her hand out for me to take and when she stands by my side she instantly entwines our fingers again. I walk her the all too short distance for my liking to her bedroom door she pulls me round so we are facing one another but not dropping my hand.

Arizona: I guess this is me.

She motions to the door with her clothes filled hand.

Callie: I guess so.

I breathe out almost to quiet to hear. Subconsciously I lick my lips and notice her eyes fall to them.

Arizona: Well erm... Goodnight, I guess, I'll see you when you get up?

She questions almost as if she is worried I wouldn't want to see her in the morning.

Callie: I had better see you when you get up.

I say all to stern but she smiles knowing I didn't mean it quite how it sounded.

Callie: I've had a really great day today, I don't think I have smiled this much in five years, you really do ground me, you're my anchor, and I know we're not done yet... With the talking I mean, but you calm me and it's really nice to have you back in my life, even in this little way.

She looks a taken aback by my little speech but doesn't say anything immediately.

Callie: Sorry, I don't know where that came from.

I give a nervous laugh and look anywhere but at her.

Arizona: Don't be. It's cute; you ramble when you're nervous. Why are you nervous Calliope?

She steps closer to me as she says her last word and I can feel her breath on my face, that doesn't help the feelings that are coursing through me, she's like my addiction, I'm so worried that I won't have the control to stop myself if I kiss her, but I want to, her lips are slightly parted begging for me to take them in my own, but I don't want to push this, we have so much more to talk about, earlier she kissed me, then when I kissed her she all but begged me to do it, she took the lead, she's been so hurt by me, even if it wasn't entirely my fault but I don't feel like I have the power here, I am weak around her, and I don't want to push, _but I want_ to kiss her, hell _I want_ her, all of her. So I force myself to pull back slightly. My breath hitches in my throat.

Callie: You make me nervous.

Arizona: Why?

She moves herself forward again, I'm sure she knows what she is doing, maybe she does still have the power, and maybe she wants to kiss me again. I just don't feel right about making the first move her; I really don't want to push.

Callie: Because I want to kiss you.

Arizona: Okay, why does that make you nervous?

She's being playful, I love it, but it is making it so hard not to do this.

Callie: Because I'm scared.

Arizona: Why are you scared? We've kissed plenty in the past. We've kissed today.

She gives me a quizzical look. Almost as though she wasn't expecting me to say that. I let out a very shaky breath and try my best to put some distance between us, but she does all she can to keep me writhing in front of her, she isn't giving me an ounce of help with the way I am feeling, my agonising want for her growing stronger and stronger.

Callie: Those kisses were on your terms, you've been the one with all the control, since the moment I found you, that isn't a bad thing, after everything that happened you are the one that deserves the control.

Arizona: Why are you scared?

Callie: I'm not scared to kiss you.

Arizona: Why. Are. You. Scared?

Callie: I feel stu-

Arizona: Calliope Iphegenia Torres why. Are. You. Scared?

Callie: I'm scared I won't stop… That I won't be able to stop, that it will end with us in there…

I move my eyes to the door of her room.

Callie: With me doing _all kinds_ of things… And I don't, I just… arghh.

Arizona: Don't you want me?

Callie: More than anything.

Arizona: So what's the problem?

Callie: I don't wanna mess this up.

Arizona: You wont.

Callie: I will if we move too fast. And _if_ I kiss you I wont be able to stop.

Arizona: What if I don't want you to stop?

She brings our hands to her lips and kisses the back of mine, I close my eyes and take a steadying breath.

Callie: I… I don't know… I want to take my time; I want us to take _our_ time, ha, us… we don't even know what we are.

Arizona: Okay.

Callie: Okay?

Arizona: Okay.

Callie: Okay then.

She still hasn't dropped my hand and is looking me dead in the eye.

Arizona: Goodnight Calliope.

I see the corners of her lips move up into a cheeky grin, which she tries and fails to hide.

Callie: Goodnight Arizona.

She drops my hand and places it on the door handle to her room.

Callie: Arizo-

Before I can finish her name or realise what she is doing, she drops the hand full of clothes on the floor and she has twisted around grabbing my neck with one hand, her other pushing me back hard using my hip, my back hits the wall and she pushes her hips onto mine, and uses her free hand to place my arm above my head against the wall, she kisses me deep and hard, her tongue asking for contact immediately, I grant it, she moves her hand that was keeping my arm pinned to the wall, and it slides behind my back pulling my middle into her own, she pulls at my neck keeping my lips on hers, I let out a moan that is swallowed by her mouth and just as I go to pull her into me with hand she pulls away…

Arizona: Sleep well.

…She winks at me and before I knew it I was gawking at her closed bedroom door running my fingers over my bruised lips, I take myself to my room, undress and get into another cold shower.

After managing to calm myself down and getting out of the shower, I put on a pair long black boxers and an oversized white tank top. I hop into bed. I try to sleep but find myself unable to do so. So deciding to get a glass of hot chocolate and a snack and to sneak into the living room to watch Disney movies, I place my glasses on my face and drag myself out of bed, bringing a blanket with me. I drop it over my shoulders and make my way to the kitchen, when I get in the and flick on the light switch I see that sat on the hob is a saucepan. I walk over and hold my hand over the top of it and can feel the heat radiating off it, I grab a mug out of the cabinet and pour the remaining brown liquid into it, knowing that I'm going to find my blonde in the living area I make my way there hastily, I stop at the edge of the room, as I watch her flick through the options on the television set. She clicks start movie I see that she is wearing my hoody and it makes me nostalgic for nights like this that we always used to share. I see the movie start and can't help but smile.

Callie: Still one of my favourites.

I see that she tenses and then relaxes; I can just sense that she is smiling.

Arizona: They are all your favourites.

I start to walk towards her. Then I stop not sure if I should join.

Arizona: You gunna join me?

Callie: I'd love to.

I smile and make my ways over to the couch, I take her cup off her and place hers and mine on the TV stand, and she looks at me like I just told her Santa clause isn't real. I hold out my hand and for her to take and she obliges. When she stands I take the cushions of the couch and when she realises what I am doing she starts to help… before long the sofa bed is out and set up we both claim on with drinks in hand and I lay the blanket it out over both of us.

Arizona: Thank you.

I only smile in response; we both take a sip of our drinks, and settle down to watch the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: I'm sorry that compared to the last two chapters, this is shorter, so i'm sorry about that, but it was split the chapter here or i feel i wouldn't of had enough time to finish the chapter to the ability i would of liked by the end of the week and i don't want to keep you guys waiting ever! I hope you enjoy it all the same, comments are always welcome, thank you again to everyone that always does comment.**_

 _ **AN2: WARNING Some Sexual content in this chapter. Not a lot though.**_

 _ **AN3: Speaking of sexual content, how do my readers feel about this, feel free to PM if you don't want to say in the review, i'd just like to know? if its split i could post a clean and not clean version of the chapters, please again all comments and PM's welcome. many thanks.**_

* * *

I gradually wake out of my slumber, I have yet to open my eyes as I don't want to believe that it's my time to wake up yet, I squeeze my eyes further shut trying to convince myself that I am yet to wake, this is all a dream and that I will soon be back in the land of nod. I often have little conversations with myself when I wake in the morning, this one is no different. _My head feels heavy._ I try to slightly stretch out my muscles but fail terribly my body is not awake enough for that yet. I feel more rested than I have in a long time, but I ache everywhere. _When did I come to bed, I don't remember that_.I think to myself as I can feel thick material on my face. _I'm hugging my quilt, sign of a lonely and desperate lady that is._ My arms wrapped around the material, one arm underneath. The other draped over the top, the rest of my body stays uncovered except for my legs, my quilt is draped over my legs, it feels warm, I they to move my legs from under it but it's too heavy. _That's weird._ I tense all of my muscles around the quilt so I can relax them and maybe just maybe feel a little relief from the ache that seems to of overcome my entire form. I hear a small Moan. My eyes snap open. _Arizona?_ I don't move an inch. My head pressed into the middle of her back _. Why is she in my bed?_ _I don't remember us coming to my bed._ I lift my head and take in my surroundings; we are still in the sofa bed in the living room. _We must of fell asleep watching movies._

I try to pull my arm from over her to see if I can remove myself without waking her but in her sleep she grabs my hand entwines our fingers and pulls our hands close to her chest. I try to pull it away once more but her grip only gets tighter, I glance over to the window and she that it is broad daylight outside, I know I should wake her up but she's holding me close and something about me just doesn't want this moment to end, I shift my body slightly so that my head is sharing the same pillow as Arizona's. My arm is still under her neck, her legs draped over mine. She's holding my hand in hers. Sharing a moment like this with her, it feels just like when we used to share lazy Sundays on the sofa at the apartment. I know I should let go of this but I don't want to. I squeeze her slightly in my arms, I hear her let out a sign of content, my heart melts and it's decided I'm staying right here. In this moment for as long as I can. I close my eyes and let myself fall back to sleep.

* * *

I hear a loud groan that brings me out of my hazy rest, I didn't really get back to sleep, half in half out really. She tightens her hold on my hand and pulls it further around her. She drops my hand and turns in my arms.

Arizona: Are you up?

She whispers as she runs her finger across my forehead and behind my ear tucking a stray strand of hair away. I am about to speak when she says something else.

Arizona: You are too beautiful.

I wanted to pretend that I was asleep but I couldn't help the smile that tugged at me lips.

Arizona: So you are up?

Callie: Nope.

I pop the 'p' to emphasize my point and keep my eyes closed I hear her chuckle and I can't help but smile wider. She bops my nose with the pad of one of her fingers. And I let my eyes flutter open. When they do they are looking into the clear blue eyes.

Arizona: Good morning.

She smiles that amazing dimpled smile at me and I am mush.

Callie: Morning.

I give her a weak smile; this feels to easy to natural, to… normal. Like the past five years never even happened, it's amazing, it feels like I am home, I am euphoric. Until I remember, every bad night, every sleepless night, every night I cried myself to sleep, every morning I woke up in an empty bed. And I can't help but feel uncomfortable holding her being scrutinized by her gaze. I can tell that she has noticed the falter in my mood because her eyes give me a quizzical look.

Callie: I'm sorry, I'm all over you, I'll erm… I'll just get off.

I try to move my arm away from her body but she stops me.

Arizona: It's nice.

Callie: It's not too… Familiar?

Arizona: We've known each other for years; we've been a lot more _familiar_ than this in the past.

I laugh at her candor and she joins me, at the same time she keeps a protective arm over mine making sure I don't move it away.

Callie: I know but isn't it too soon for this, I've only been back in your life for like 36? Hours. What time is it?

She leans over behind herself and taps the lock button on her phone. 3:37pm. She lifts it to show me and I quickly try to do the math.

Callie: 40ish hours.

I correct myself.

Callie: Wow that's later than I expected.

Arizona: It doesn't feel like you ever went away.

Callie: Same… but isn't that just a little bit scary.

Arizona: Very. But it's nice.

She takes her hand and places it over my exposed hip and squeezes while slightly pulling me towards, I feel a surge of heat hit me just a little south of where her hand sits, she still knows how to get to me. I cough trying to hide the breath that has just hitched in my throat. I swallow hard.

Callie: But-

She moves her body close to mine and places her face directly in front of mine, if I move even a millimeter her lips would be on mine.

Arizona: But what?

She moves in to kiss me but I use every ounce of will power I have and I take my arm from around her place it on her shoulder and push her back only the slightest amount.

Callie: But. I think we need to take our time with this I don't want to push anything; I want to get it right this time. We're not even.. I mean, we're not even a 'we're' 'us' or whatever how can we do this?

Arizona: I think you are far too worried about labels.

Callie: Maybe. I just don't wanna screw this up.

Arizona: Me either.

Callie: So?

Arizona: So I still _want_ to kiss you.

Callie: I want to kiss you too.

Arizona: Then do it, take what you want Calliope.

With that I cant stop myself, all the want and need I have been holding back, everything that's been running through my mind and body since I can remember and I crash my lips into hers and my arm drapes back over her side. I place my hand on her back pulling her body closer to mine. Her hands lost in my hair, kissing her more deeply than I can ever remember kissing her I lay her on her back and rest part of my body on hers, I feel one of her hands fall from my hair and run down my back, when she reaches my boxers I feel her slip her fingers just below the hem I stop her hand as its about to plunge down and grab my backside I take it in my own I entwine our fingers and raise it so it is just above her head pinning it to the bed with my own. I feel her other hand start to make its way down my body I grab it kneeling up I mirror the position of her other hand pinned to the pillow above her head, as I look down at her I see her drag her teeth along her bottom lip, she's about to say something when I lean down and kiss her hard again. While I'm kissing her I move so that one of my legs moves to the other side of her hips, straddling her I feel like I have all the power in this heated exchange and I love it. I grind my lower half upwards painfully slowly and down again in the same motion, I hear her moan into my mouth and it makes me want to continue but my need for air overtakes, I stop kissing her to take a breath resting my forehead against hers.

Arizona: Wow.

Callie: Yeah wow.

We both giggle slightly. She looks at me seriously, then gives me a playful wink. I feel it in my core.

Arizona: I forgot how much I like it when you take control.

I watch as she bites her lip and I don't notice that she has wiggled her hands free. And that they are now cupping my behind.

Arizona: I really like it when you do…

She pushes my bottom so that I grind up her center again.

Arizona: T-this.

Callie: I remember.

I wink at her pushing back down again slower than the first time her hips move up off the mattress to match my movements creating more friction and much more pleasure, I hear her breath hitch in her throat and lean down to kiss her; just before I reach her lips I hear her stomach growl. I sit bolt upright on her and tilt my head back as I laugh extremely hard. When I calm my giggling.

Callie: Hungry.

Arizona: Very… and not just for you.

She husks out. I cant help but laugh at her and she gives me a playful tap on the shoulder as she sits up supporting herself with her hands that are lay flat on the mattress. Her face millimeters from mine my breath gets stuck in my throat again. She takes one hand and firmly places it on the middle of my back, I feel her fingers dig into me slightly and before I know it she has spun us around, I'm flat on my back and she is in-between my thighs… I look into her blue eyes and I see something that I haven't seen in her, or any woman for that matter in some five years, arousal, she wants me, _me…_ its like she is taking all of me in with her eyes, she is scrutinizing my ever feature, my hands move up to cup her cheeks, and I pull her face to mine until her lips are almost grazing mine, but I stop, I pull back and look into her eyes again, this time they are questioning… I pull her face back once more and just as I feel our lips touch… I hear the familiar rumble, that happened only moments before, only this time, it was louder and lasted longer, I try to stifle my laugh, but fail, miserably, I look to her to make sure I haven't upset her, she's holding herself up with one hand on either side of my face and I concentrate on her further. I she the sides of her mouth start to curl up and before I know it I can her white teeth and she falls on me and her head in the crook of my neck laughing hard and loud and I cant help but join in, she rolls off me one hand draping over her eyes as the other lays across her flat stomach. As our laughing fit calms down I find myself turning onto my side to look at her.

Arizona: I'm so hungry.

Callie: Then lets go eat.

I take the pillow from behind my head and throw it her, she giggles like a teenage girl and I hop of the sofa bed and run away as I see her try to hit me with it as I run off.

Callie: I'm going to get dressed.

I shout at her from down the hall. I make my way into my bedroom and close the door behind me, I find myself leaning against it with a massive smile on my face, I let me head drop back, I close my eyes and bite my lip as I bring my hands up to my face entwined. I shake off my smile and my thoughts get just a little darker. I don't deserve _this_ , I don't deserve to be _happy_ , I don't deserve _her_. I feel like there's just so much… _Stuff… I hate stuff._ I blow out a loud breath, run my hands through my hair, hoping that it will wash away my negative thoughts. Then push myself off the door. I move over to the closet and pick out some clothes, I have a very cool shower and dress quickly, I throw my hair up into a messy bun as I walk out of my bedroom, as I do I'm met with Arizona, just out of the shower, I taking in her whole body, her bare feet padding on the floor her light blue skinny jeans and then I spot her hands pulling my hoody down over her then I look up, her damp curls framing her face, her blue eyes watching me. Her lips curl into a small smile.

Arizona: Ready?

Callie: More than.

Arizona: Can I borrow some socks?

Callie: Of course you can.

I smile, turning on my heel to answer her request and get what she desires, once back I hand them too her, she disappears back into the room from which she just came and I continue down into the living area, I find that she has already tidied away the sofa bed and the blanket is folded neatly and placed over the arm. I sit and place on my shoes and wait for Arizona to come back, I suddenly feel nervous all over again. I hear her come into the room and I stand placing my hands in the back pockets of my jeans, feeling a little vulnerable. My voice is very quiet when I next speak.

Callie: You ready?

Arizona: More than.

She mimics my words from moments before. She smiles at me and suddenly I feel at ease again. _That scares me._ The fact that with just one look, one smile one touch, she makes me feel better. It scares me because she can take all of that away, I can't bare the thought that one-day she will just be gone. Decide that the best thing that she ever did was leave. Nothing would hurt me more than that; nothing could hurt me more than that.

Callie: Let's head out then… mind a walk?

Arizona: As long as it's not too far, I might fall over and waste away.

We both chuckle and u just shake my head in response, I make my way over to the door of the room and I pull open the door for her. She walks out and over to the elevator and pushes the call button. The doors open and we ride down in a somewhat awkward silence. I think maybe its because I am just feeling so out of sorts and nervous around her that I feel awkward, I'm making it awkward, I _hate_ that. We leave the elevator and make the short walk to what has become one of my favorite breakfast spots in New York in the short time that I have been here. We come up to the corner and there is a green door with a red neon "burger" sign over the door, I found it after I had been for a walk on one of my first days here, its always quiet which is a shame, because I love this little place, I push the door open and signal for Arizona to walk in before me, she does, she doesn't look very impressed, but none the less she walks in, I say the first words I have said to her since we left my room about 15 minutes ago.

Callie: Do you want to get a table? Ill grab some coffee?

Arizona: Sure.

She walks over to a little booth in the corner, I wait for the chef and owner to notice me, as the place is so quiet she does the cooking and takes the orders, she spots me from the kitchen hatch before the need for me to call her using the provided bell.

Callie: Hey Charlie.

Charlie: 'ey up, Callie. The usual?

Callie: I'm not too late?

Charlie: For you it don't matt-ah what time of the day it is.

Callie: Then yes, times two please.

She busies herself making two coffees and talks over her shoulder.

Charlie: 'Ow are you this mornin' my duck?

Callie: It's refreshing hearing that lovely English accent, I'm alright thanks, how are you?

She laughs at me before she answers me again.

Charlie: It comes ease-eh to meh, I'm good, 'oo's the company?

Callie: It's her…

Charlie: Oh, ya mean _thee_ 'er?

Callie: Yup _thee_ her.

Charlie: Well, good luck, ill bring the food over when it's done.

Callie: Thanks chuck.

Charlie: Anythin' for my best customer.

She gives me a smile and places two cups of coffee in front of me. I return her smile and pick up the cups. I take them over to where Arizona is sat and place one in front of her on the table, while I keep one in my hand and slide into the booth to be sat opposite to her. She takes her cup in both of her hands drawing it close to her lips and blows on the hot brown liquid then she takes a short sip placing the cup back on the table but keeping her hands around it.

Arizona: Mmm, that's a good cup of coffee.

Callie: I know right.

Arizona: How did you find this place? In all my years living here, I don't think I have ever come across it.

Callie: Found it on a walk one night.

Arizona: Oh I see, I've got to say, and please don't take this the wrong way but this doesn't really seem like its your type of place, it's a bit run down and well below your usual price range.

She lets out a nervous laugh.

Callie: I love place like this, hidden gems that don't really get the recognition they deserve, beside it makes me nostalgic.

Arizona: For what?

Callie: If I tell you it will ruin the surprise.

Arizona: Oh okay then, say no more.

She looks down at her cup again and I mirror her actions, when I look up I can see that she is still focused on the cup in front of her turning it in her hands.

Callie: What are you thinking?

Arizona: I don't know.

Callie: How can you not know?

Her eyes snap up and she looks at me like she is considering everything. Her mouth bobs open and closed a few times and she lets out a sigh

Callie: Say it?

Arizona: Say what?

Callie: Whatever it was that just flashed through your mind, that you were going to say and then didn't.

I looked her in the eye starting a staring contest yet again, just as she is about to say something she is cut off.

Charlie: Here you go ladies.

Callie: Thanks Chuck.

I say as she slides the plates in front of us.

Charlie: Enjoy.

She gives us both a smile and turns to go back towards the kitchen area, my eyes stay on Arizona and she looks down at the plate and examines it, sausages, back bacon, toast, tomatoes, beans, eggs, black pudding and hash browns, then she looked up at me.

Arizona: What is this?

Callie: It is a full English breakfast. I'd treat myself to one a week when I was on my travels in England. I know its unhealthy but I couldn't help myself, I've never found a place this side of the pound that does one, well not properly anyway. Then I found this place, Charlie's from a town in England, so she knows how to make a real full English.

Arizona: Well okay then.

We both start to eat and we do so in silence, a few moments later, the host brings over two cups of English breakfast tea. We continue to eat, and its nice, just eating with her, as I come to the end of my meal I put down my knife, only needing my fork, I notice that Arizona has done the same thing, without lifting my head I slice my free hand across the table and run my fingers across hers, she didn't pull away so I move to entwine our fingers, I still don't look up, but I get butterflies, I take the last bite of my meal and finally look up, only to find that the blonde has finished her meal moved her plate to the other side of the table and is palming the side of her cup of tea.

Callie: Did you enjoy your breakfast/lunch/dinner, whatever you call it at this time of day?

Arizona: Well it's an English breakfast so it's kind of in the name. And yes I did, very much thank you. That's something I've missed about you.

Callie: What that I by you breakfast?

We both chuckle. And then she squeezes my hand.

Arizona: No, that you are? Were! always showing me something new.

Callie: I'd like to change it back to 'are'. If that's okay with you?

Arizona: I'd like that.

Callie: I'd like that.

She smiles at me and pulls her hand back taking a sip and smiles at me again.

Arizona: Does that mean were _'girlfriends'_?

Callie: Well… erm… * cough * well I-I'm I Ju-

Arizona: I was kidding Calliope.

Callie: I know but-

Arizona: No buts.

Callie: Well yo-

Arizona: Nope.

Callie: Arizona, come on, I know you say we don't need labels but what are we doing?

Arizona: We are spending time together.

Callie: I know but what are we doing?

Arizona: Spending time together…?

Callie: Come on Arizona.

Arizona: What do you want me to say?

Callie: I don't know. Just not that, call it something.

Arizona: I cant. We are spending time together and that's all it can be.

Callie: So all the kissing, and the, the teasing this morning.

Arizona: I believe you were the one teasing.

Callie: Wait don't, hang on, you started and the kissing, and then, I told you last night.

Arizona: What did you tell me?

Callie: That if you let me kiss you that I wouldn't be able to…

Arizona: Control yourself.

Callie: Yes exactly.

Arizona: Why is that a problem?

Callie: Because I want to know what this is.

Arizona: I feel like we are going around in circles.

Callie: Because you wont answer my question.

Arizona: You didn't have to stop.

Callie: Arizona.

Arizona: I really like it when you do… _that._

Callie: ARIZONA ROBBINS.

Arizona: WHAT?

Callie: WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT WE ARE?

Arizona: YOUR LEAVING IN A WEEK AND A HALF.

Callie: Arizona.

My voice is soft when I speak her name, it rolls of my tongue and I reach out to take one of her hands in-between mine.

Callie: Arizona, I don't have to leave right away.

Arizona: You run a business.

Callie: I own a business.

Arizona: Exactly.

Callie: No. Arizona, listen to me, I might run it right now, but I _own_ a business.

Arizona: What does that even mean? You said different words, but you're saying the same thing.

Callie: I _own_ a business. Which means, I don't have to run it, I can hire someone to do that, I chose to, because I needed something, anything to distract me from you, and I needed to make sure all the designs were what you wanted. I chose to, I don't need to, I can still have control and work here, I can hire someone else.

Arizona: Wait no; you can't do that just for me.

Callie: Why the hell not.

Arizona: Oh calliope it's too much pressure.

Callie: What?

Arizona: Its too much pressure, you have to go.

Callie: Then what are we doing?

Arizona: Spending time together?!

Callie: Until what?

Arizona: Until you leave.

Callie: And then what?

Arizona: Long distance?

Callie: No.

Arizona: That's it just no.

Callie: You know how I feel about long distance.

Arizona: Yeah you're right, I feel the same.

Callie: So what are we doing?

Arizona: Spending time together.

Callie: What and then in a week and a half that's it?

Arizona: I guess.

Callie: You can't be serious?

Arizona: I don't know.

Callie: What are we doing Arizona? What are we doing?

She pauses for a moment, takes her hand from mine and places it, along with her other hand in her lap. She looks down at them and without making a move her next words are barely heard.

Arizona: I-I don't know Callie.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: SPOLIERS IN AN AT THE END OF CHAPTER FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T WATCHED S12E24 – SO PLEASE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **The none spoiler version of the AN is just an apology for the late update. If you are still reading all comments welcome.**_

* * *

Callie: You don't know?

Arizona: Can't we just drop this?

Callie: No Arizona we can't.

She slides her hand over towards mine, which are currently crossed over my body. One of her fingers runs over the small part of naked skin on my hand that she can find, _please?_ But I flinch away. Tightening my grip around myself, I really don't like how this conversation is going. _No!_ I'm staring at the table in the hope that a big hole will come and swallow me up, there are tears stinging the back of my eyes and I do all I can to avoid her gaze. I hear a shuffling noise and before I know it she is next too me. She places her hands on my arms and pulls slightly, I tighten my grip again and then I feel a slender finger under my chin lifting it. I can't help but meet her eyes as she sees right into me and those blue eyes pierce my soul. Her tongue dips out of her mouth ever so slightly it catches my attention my eyes darting to her soft lips, I see her lips move slightly the word that drops out of them, falls right off them in a whisper I would of missed if she didn't have my full attention.

Arizona: Calliope

I melt inside, my eyes dart back up to hers involuntarily, I see sorrow? Fear? Pain? I'm not sure; this time I cant read what she is trying to tell me… My eyes flick to her lips once more, she places her hand on top of my arms again, this time I let them lose, she moves herself closers to me, running her hand down the length of my arm until she catches my hand in hers, my eyes flicking to her plump lips I notice the corners of her mouth curl ever so slightly. She laces our fingers and starts to move her mouth towards mine, another whisper falls from her lips.

Arizona: Oh Calliope.

This time I feel a red hot heat burn in the pit of my stomach _. Anger_. It takes all of the strength that my body holds to take my spare hand, lay it across her chest and push slightly, when I do I see her eyes widen at me.

Callie: Don't. You don't get to do that it isn't fair.

At my words Arizona physically recoils and backs away just an inch but it's enough to allow a dark pit of resentment to fall between us, she chooses this moment to cross her arms across her body, she's giving me a look I've only seen a few times since I've known her and in all those instances it's never been thrown at me, this is the look she saves for the people who have wronged her. I don't feel I've wronged her by pushing her away, I have a right to stand my ground I deserve to know what it is that makes her not want to label this something we are, I deserve to know why she wants me to leave in a week and a half and then that's it, I deserve to know why she is looking at me like this.

Callie: Please don't look at me like that.

Arizona: Why not, you pushed me away?!

I try to reach for her, but she denies my silent request, this time getting up and moving back to her side of the booth. It hurts. A lot. But who am I to have an opinion right now, I did the exact same thing just a few moments ago, and honestly the space between us now is helping me to think a little clearer. We sit in silence for what seems like an eternity. In reality it's only been a few minutes, but I don't want to do this here, I need to know what she's thinking and if she's mad I need her to shout at me, we were only having problems when she didn't speak, because when she didn't speak it would mean that she was ready to bail. God I don't want her to bail.

Callie: Should we go back... To the hotel?

Arizona: Why so we can fight some more?

Callie: Talk. Actually I'd like to talk some more, I don't want to fight with you, I want to talk about this.

Arizona: I don't see what else there is to say really.

With that she gets up and leaves before I can even stop her. I feel a pain in my chest that I have only ever felt once before, it takes everything I have left not to fall apart in this cafe, I pull out my phone and type out a quick message to Mark... Time and space have altered because I swear the text didn't even send as I herd Mark saying my name, over and over.

Mark: Callie, please. YO. TORRES!

I look up at him and I see his entire face soften. He looks sad, for me. He feels sorry for me.

Callie: Take me home.

Mark: Okay.

Mark takes my hand and pulls me up from where I am seated, I feel so heavy that I fall into his side as soon as I find my feet, I watch him plunge his hand into his pocket and toss some money in the table. He then wraps his strong arms around me and all but carries me to the car waiting right out front. He places me carefully into the back of the car and drives the very short distance back to the hotel. He doesn't try to speak to me, but he checks on me continuously in the rear view mirror. When we arrive outside the hotel he picks me out of the car.

Mark: Can you walk?

I don't speak but I give him a half nod. He gives me a tight nod in return and hands the keys to the car to the valet. He then stands so close to me that our sides are pressed against one another. He wraps one arm around my back and grabs my bicep and then grabs my other with his spare hand, he is propping me up as he always has, physically and emotionally... We get to the lift and pulls away slightly and he presses the button, when he draws me back into him this time he lays my head on his chest and holds me close to his body stroking my hair to calm me. It only proves to bring on another heartbreaking wave of emotion, my tears fall on his shirt and he does all he can to dive me with his voice and his actions, dropping small kisses to the top of my head while still stroking my hair and a few "shh shh shh", "I got you", "it's going to be okay" and "I'm here" fall from his lips in m between. He is putting his all into making me okay, it isn't working but I'm so glad in Themis moment that I have my best friend right now. When we hear the ding he walks me into the car never letting me go. Signaling the bellhop to the correct floor he then turns further into me and holds me tight. I love it when he's here for me like this; it makes me feel like I'm not alone in this horrible big bad world. He's my family, my best friend. When the car comes to a halt the familiar dinging rings outs into the hallway and we start to step off together he stops abruptly and I don't realize until I have to open them to look up to him to ask what he's doing that I had squeezed my eyes shut the moment he pressed the button on the elevator, trying to block out all of the pain and anger inside of me at that moment, I felt like a child and it was the only thing that had made me, feel a little less. When I open my eyes I find a distressed look on his face, then anger finds his eyes. His body starts to shake around me.

Mark: What the hell are you doing here? Get out!

My eyes jump to where his landed when we half stepped off the elevator. I can she a broken Arizona, she's sat with her back against my door, knees pulled up to her chest, wet ocean eyes stare at me begging me to let her stay.

Me: No. She can stay.

I speak my words only to mark, although my eyes don't leave Arizona's, he looks down at me, places his finger up my chin and steals my eyes from the blonde and back to his, so much concern and love in his eyes, he quickly glances over to the blonde a blind rage evident again.. I place my hand on his cheek to make him look back at me this time, the concern and love back washes over him again, I nod the smallest of nods and he returns it. He lays a kiss on my forehead relinquishes his hold on me and steps back into the elevator I follow his movement with my eyes and all I spot is a small sad smile form on his lips as the doors close. When he's gone from my sight I let out a deep breath and turn to face the blonde woman sat outside my door. I signal only with my eyes that it's time to get up and she complies. I walk to the door and open it swiftly walking in knowing she will follow.

As I make my way into my room I stop slightly at the couch pulling off my jacket and throwing it over the back at the same time I kick off my shoes. I glance at her and look away almost immediately.

Callie: Arizona, why are you here?

I draw out my question not really sure if I want to know the answer or not.

Arizona: I'm here to talk.

Callie: So you bail, and then change your mind?

Arizona: It's not like that Calliope.

Callie: No! Do not; do not Calliope me right now. You said you don't know what we are so you don't, y-you don't get to be all "Calliope" because it's confusing and hard and confusing, do you remember the rules?

She looks at me confused for a moment and I can see it on her face when she understands what it is I am talking about. She nods a little and then her brow furrows.

Arizona: We were 17 when we made those rules.

She say's with a tinge of amusement in her voice, almost as though she thinks I'm being ridiculous.

Callie: Yeah well... I'm channeling 17 year old me. And 17 year old me is telling you to suck it! Whatever we are I need those rules or you'll win with the 'calliope's' and the eyes and the dimples so no, yeah, right now the rules apply. She huffs' a little and then just shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes in a 'okay okay whatever you say' type of way and I watch closely as she takes of her sneakers and we both walk down the hallway.

Arizona: Which room… are we-

Callie: The fucking rules Arizona... My room! Mine!

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 _A 17 year old Callie and Arizona sit in Callie's four poster bed, Callie sat with her back against the middle of the headboard and Arizona lay out across the foot of the bed absently_

 _Callie: We need to make some rules here!_

 _Arizona: Rules for what?_

 _Callie: For this whole thing we got going on._

 _Arizona: Our relationship?_

 _Callie: The arguing part._

 _Arizona pushes her self up on her elbows and turns to look at me._

 _Arizona: Calliope?_

 _She smiles hard and her dimples pop and it makes it almost impossible to be mad at her like I'm supposed to be. It was only a little argument about the fact that since we got together I see her less now than I did when we were best friends. It sounds stupid and it is, but it hurt to think that now we're a couple she wants to see me less. I know I'm being crazy and it's not quiet how I've made it sound... She just got a pot washing job at the local pub in the kitchen, but it's driving me insane that she's not here five nights a week I just want to be with her and she doesn't get that, or she does but she keeps making excuses that aren't the truth and I can't stand that, she might not be lying but she is not telling me everything._

 _Arizona: You can't make rules for arguing, arguing is arguing, you scream at each other get it out and get on with it._

 _Callie: That's never how we settled an argument before._

 _Arizona: We were just friends before, now there's more on the line so it's gunna be harder._

 _She almost laughs out the last point and those dimples pop once more I stare at her, I want her, how can I want her when I'm this mad at her? It's those dimples they have a magic power I'm telling you!_

 _Arizona: Calliope... Come o-_

 _Callie: That for a start._

 _I point my finger at her waving. Her eyes go wide, I don't cut her off often and the tone of my voice is a lot harsher than I intended I just want her to hear me. When she calls me by my full name there is something inside my body that just reacts to it, I can't explain it, it's always been the same since before we got together but she uses my full name a lot more now! And we'll it's just unfair. She pulls a confused look in question._

 _Callie: You can't calliope me_

 _Arizona: I can't call you by your name?_

 _The crinkle at the sides of her eyes is so adorable._

 _Callie: Yes, just not my full name, it does things to me which just aren't fair when we are in an argument you could win it alone just by saying my name and... That!_

 _Her mouth had formed a perfect smile while I was talking and those dimples were staring me down begging me to kiss her lips._

 _Arizona: What?_

 _The word comes in a laugh, but I stay strong._

 _Callie: The smile with the dimples. Stop that while we are arguing._

 _Arizona: You don't want me to smile._

 _Callie: You can just don't look at me if you're gunna do it, it makes me want to kiss you.. A lot.. And kissing leads to touching and touching leads to stuff then stuff leads to_ _ **other stuff**_ _... And_ _ **other stuff**_ _is kinda amazing… but will make me forget why I'm mad until I'm mad again then we will bury problems with_ _ **other stuff**_ _and I don't want that do you?_

 _Arizona: I guess not but if you're making rules I get to make some too right._

 _Callie: Fine go ahead._

 _I stand off the bed and start walking around talking in Spanish a nervous habit of mine when i feel backed into a corner, and I'm not sure how to articulate myself._

 _Arizona: Non of this._

 _She waves her hand in my general direction._

 _Callie: What?_

 _Arizona: The walking around in the low cut tops and the Spanish, it so sexy when your all worked up it makes me wana do..._ _ **Other stuff**_ _... To well_ _ **everywhere**_ _._

 _We both laugh at that. And I stop pacing. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the bed._

 _Arizona: You sit on one side, I sit the other._

 _Callie: okay but it has to be the person's bed that is upset because I can't be in your bed if I'm mad at you._

 _Arizona: Deal. You under the covers though I'm serious about the low cut tops, hell even in a T-shirt I just want you! What can I say I'm a horny teenage girl._

 _Callie: Okay under the covers anything else._

 _Arizona: Once were in the bed, we stay in it until we've made up. I bail, when things get hard... I bail. You know that, I never want to bail on you callio- Callie. You, well you mean more than that, there's more than a relationship here, we're best friends I don't wana lose that._

 _Callie: Understood! I have one; Honesty no matter how much we think it will hurt the other person._

 _Arizona: Okay and no shouting, we talk not scream._

 _Callie: I'll try my best with that, anything else?_

 _Arizona: Just one more thing._

 _Callie: What's that?_

 _Arizona: When we've made up..._ _ **Other stuff**_ _will be easier if we're already in bed._

 _She winks at me, and with that the rules were set._

 _ **\- End of flashback -**_

I make my way into my room, I know I was way to harsh, but she's hurt me she is bailing she doesn't get to do that it just isn't fair! I feel like a teenager, one that just got told they can't have what they wanted for their birthday so they have a strop, you know the kind right? The ones who stomp around mad for days and don't really speak to anyone in the family all that much unless An answer is required in which case they just snap the answers back... That's how I feel in this moment, only this time I'm snapping at the thing I want, and boy do I want her... Those blue eyes, the wavy blonde hair, and the perfect body, those damn dimples. She made me want her all those years ago, and I haven't stopped wanting her since, these five years have been spent pining I want to be with her, I just want to stay and be with her. Damn it I was ready to marry this woman five years ago, and the fact that I now know it wasn't me that stopped her from coming out of that door and into my arms... I'm still there; I'd ask her now if I thought for a second that she would say yes. But she won't even let me stay to be with her, maybe she got over me. Oh my god what if she is over me?!

I still have my back to her, when I realize that she isn't following me anymore, I turn on my heel to face the bedroom door, I see a somewhat dejected version of the blonde hallway down the hall.

Callie: I shouldn't of snapped, I mean I have a right too, but I shouldn't of.

She stays in her spot not responding to me.

Callie: Please Arizona we need to talk about this. Please.

I'm begging her but I don't have any shame in the matter, I want her and I refuse to no longer ask for what I want from this beautiful woman, she was once my life and somewhere inside me I know she still is, and it's my fault that I never walked into that kitchen with the ring I brought for her in my hand and get down on one knee and just ask her, I should of asked for what I wanted then... If I did we might not have lost the last five years. Damn. Maybe she found the ring and she is over me and doesn't want me to ask her. Doesn't want this to get to serious. I'll have to ask her about it.

Callie: Arizona Robbins will you get you ass in this room so we can sort this out? This is how we always did things, and the last time we didn't I lost you for five years, I'm just not ready to go through that again, I need you so get your ass in this room right now. Please.

With that she tentatively starts to walk towards the room, happy that she's on the way in I quickly make my way to the bathroom and freshen up a little, washing my face I release a deep breath and look myself in the eye in the mirror.

Callie: You can do this Torres.

I whisper to myself giving myself the encouragement I need to take on this task, I walk to the en suite door clicking the light off as I pass the threshold back into the bedroom, when I get in there I notice the blonde is currently stood in the door frame leaning against it her arms folded across her self... She regards me and I feel entirely vulnerable. It's a feeling I don't like to feel but under her gaze it doesn't feel as intrusive as it would with any other human being on this planet. With her it makes me feel like I want to bare all. My next words are whispered across the room and swallowed by the silence that fills the air between us.

Callie: you're looking at me like you can see all of me... That absolutely terrifies me.

I go to cross my arms over my body but almost as quickly as I start to move I feel two cold hands one on each of my wrists stopping my movements.

Arizona: Don't close me out.

A sob catches in my throat. My heart threatening to burst through my ribs, my eyes watery with worry, my bottom lip being pulled by my teeth.

Callie: You closed me out first.

She drops my wrist and steps a little closer to me. She mouths the word 'sorry' I try to ignore all of the signs in my body that tell me to give myself over to this amazingly beautiful woman in front of me and I fail. I step closer too, our bodies all but pressed against each other.

Arizona: Can I kiss you?

A small sad smile tugs at her pale lips as she asks and my breath hitches in my throat. I do all I can to stop myself from getting closer to her, she doesn't get to kiss me and hope all of this will go away so I make a decision. No. She can't kiss me. Not until we have fixed this. Or broken it beyond repair, whatever comes next, she doesn't get to kiss me right now. But then.

Callie: Y-yes.

Arizona: Good.

She snakes her right arm around my middle to lay her hand flat on the bottom of my back. Her left hand slides painfully slow up my right arm when she reaches my shoulder a palm turns into a finger that traces the neck line of my top, when her finger runs over each of my collarbones I make an audible noise involuntary. She brings her finger back this time when she reaches the base of my neck the finger turns back into a palm cupping the side of my neck now, she runs her thumb back and forth over my cheek, her eyes glued to what her hand has been doing this entire time, I feel as the thumb traces my jaw line and my body shivers, her thumb rests on my jaw just below my ear and finally she slowly brings her eyes up to meet mine, when she does a single tear rolls from my right eye she brings her lips up while pulling my face down slightly to kiss away the tear, then she pushes me back ever so slightly before pulling my lips to her. This kiss is slow and sweet but filled with more passion than any kiss she has ever given me in all of the years that have known her. Our lips revel in the moment, the movement never speeds up, when our lips open and part slightly she takes her bottom lip and runs it over my top lip, coming back painfully slowly into the kiss, she nips at my bottom lip with her teeth and I feel a wet pool form at my core I feel everything she is doing to me just by kissing me, she pushes her hand that lays on the bottom of my back towards herself to draw me as close as humanly possible our bodies touching at every possible meeting point. The kiss is still slow and deep her tongue generally moving with mine in what feels like a dance of love. When she pulls away to look at me she focuses on a stray lock of hair and pushes it behind my ear using just one finger, even this movement sends a rush through my body. She steps back and I let out a low grown of displeasure. Her face turns to a look of amusement for a split second then once again is filled with dread as she puts more distance between us, her hands find her back pockets and she looks down to the ground.

Arizona: I needed that.

Her eyes not leaving the ground when she speaks. My next words fall asleep out of my mouth softly.

Callie: Me Too. Maybe we should…?

I gesture to the bed. She just nods in response I see her move over to a chair in the room removing her own jacket and discarding her footwear beside the chair she turns around to find me climbing into the bed my back resting against the headboard she walks around and climbs into the other side resting herself against the headboard too. We are both crossing our arms over ourselves I guess trying to keep out the bad.

Callie: Why did you bail?

She shrugs her shoulders.

Callie: Honestly! Remember.

Arizona: Fucking rules...

She didn't think I would hear that but I did, I nudge her shoulder.

Arizona: I am terrified.

Her eyes land on her fiddling hands and mine never leave her face for most of the rest of the conversation.

Callie: Why?

Arizona: Because I'm scared that if there's too much pressure on this, there won't be a…whatever this is.

Callie: Why won't you tell me what this is?

Arizona: If we label it and it gets ripped from me again, where does that leave me, it almost killed me last time.

Callie: Why tell me to leave?

Arizona: Figured that if it was on my terms that it wouldn't hurt as much Callie, and I was wrong.

Her eyes come up to meet mine. I move my hand over to her and rest it on her leg above the covers palm up. She brings one of her hands and let's it fall into mine laces them together immediately.

Callie: What makes you think I want to leave? Do you want me to leave? Are you over me but too scared to tell me.

Arizona: I'm scared that the love I feel will be too much, its overwhelming Callie, it always has been, and it will only get harder and stronger. I don't think I'll survive if this is real and you leave. So if I push you away that's easier it's on my terms. I don't want you to run.

Callie: Arizona, you stayed with me through everything, you never left my side. I left. I ruined this.

Arizona: I'll do it again because I bail.

Callie: I won't let you!

Arizona: what if you can stop me.

Callie: I will.

Arizona: You don't know that you can.

Callie: I do.

Arizona: What makes you think you'll want to put up with me forever?

Callie: I've never doubted that.

Arizona: Five years.

Callie: I never stopped loving you.

Arizona: you didn't?

Callie: I love you.

Arizona: you do?

I nod turning my face to the side slightly with a small smile on my lips. And nod.

Callie: I do.

Arizona: I love you too.

Callie: I'm staying.

Arizona: But we're not.

Callie: We are.

Arizona: But we're not.

Callie: What's stopping us, you love me and I love you, none. Of. The. Rest. Of It _. matters_.

Arizona: I don't want to bail. I want to protect you. From me.

Callie: I'm staying.

Arizona: You're staying?

Callie: I am staying.

Arizona: What abou-

Callie: Listen when I say it... You're my girlfriend.

Arizona: I am?

Calorie: You are, because I love you and you love me and none of the rest it matters.

Arizona: Are you hoping to say it enough times that it becomes true.

Callie: I'm saying it because it already is true.

Arizona: it's not that easy.

Callie: We can make it that easy.

Arizona: Your business?

Callie: I have someone in mind to take on some of the responsibilities in Seattle and someone needs to run the New York division; it makes more sense for me to stay here anyway.

Arizona: Then why didn't you move here already?

Callie: I was going to give it up.

Arizona: To who?

Callie: My father. He keeps trying to buy it from me anyway; I thought I'd never find you.

Arizona: Oh.

Callie: Yup.

Arizona: So what happens now Callie?

Callie: Let me move here, no pressure, we can just see how it goes...

I question, I'm now squeezing her hand so tight my knuckles are white.

Arizona: There's pressure.

Callie: Why?

Arizona: Everything that happened, that we once were. You wanted to marry me. That's pressure.

Callie: It doesn't have to be.

She rolls her eyes at me.

Callie: Okay so there is some pressure here, there always will be, but its less pressure than I've felt with anyone else.

She looks confused.

Arizona: What do you mean? You said there was never anyone serious.

Callie: Because what we had Arizona, It was… can you remember when we had a bad time in our relationship.. I mean a time when we found it hard just because of us. Like were we ever bad?

Arizona: Well no not really.

Callie: The only thing that tore us apart was the fact that we didn't talk… everything else, and I mean _everything…_ well I'm not going to say it was perfect because there's no such thing as perfect, but Arizona, we were good, we just did this one thing wrong, if I would of just told you in the living room that night, if I would of just asked you to marry me, or that, that is what I was planning, would you of left without me? Would you of left me because I didn't have my father's money?

Arizona: No!

Callie: Nothing's changed then.

Arizona: So much has changed.

She lets go of my hand and starts to climb out of the bed.

Callie: Don't leave.

It's smaller than a whisper in the room, but my words seem to echo around the room. She doesn't move for what feels like a lifetime, in reality its only a few seconds before she continues to leave the bed, she stands next to it still as a statue.

Callie: DON'T BAIL.

This time my words are stronger and before they are out of my mouth she's turned around her eyes meet mine she looks angry. But before I can open my mouth to apologize she slowly lowers herself back onto the bed. She turns her head to me and I see a small smile slip from her lips.

Arizona: Okay.

Callie: Okay?

Arizona: I will not bail, if you stay, I'm in.

Callie: Me too.

She then leans over and places the softest of kisses on my lips.

 _ **AN: Once more if you have not seen the finale episode of Greys season 12 – DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **So this is an apology for the late update (very late) for this story, firstly Greys anatomy (well I hate to say it but Sara broke my heart) I am so, so, so sad to see her go and knowing that this is the end for Calzona made me feel very much like I didn't want to continue this story… but I started the story for my own outlet and if people are still interesting in reading I will continue writing because I love writing.**_

 _ **Secondly the real reason for the late update, it was actually my birthday on Friday (20**_ _ **th**_ _ **may) which is when I usually update, but I had a pretty heavy weekend and then I have been at work since, so this is the first chance I have had to sit and finish the chapter off, not sure I'm happy with it, but I really really hope you enjoy it, please let me know if you are still interested in this story.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it, I wanted it all to be a bit lighter, now that they have talked through the hard stuff.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this, sorry about the update mix ups, I'm hoping to be doing one every Friday again now. Not a long chapter, but a bit of fun a filler if you will.**_

Her lips feel warm against mine, and I feel like I'm home, I know we have kissed a few times since I found her again, but the way that the blondes lips are moving against mine now is making me feel like she's all in, and I'm all in, I am finally I feel like I can enjoy her.

Her hands find my hair and her tongue is brushing against mine begging for entry, I grant it immediately and I feel a rush that pulls at my heart and moves distinctly lower. I feel my pulse in parts of my body that I didn't think that were possible. A soft moan falls from my lips and before I can begin to enjoy myself she pulls away, my bottom lip falls out in a pout and she gives me a small smile, she pushes a lock of stray hair behind my ear. She gives me a look. I don't recognise.

Callie: What?

Arizona: You are adorable Calliope Torres.

Callie: What do you mean?

She pushes her finger to my bottom lip.

Arizona: When you pout, it's cute.

Callie: Nobody likes being cute.

Arizona: You're sexy too.

Callie: Nobody in the world has ever been cute and sexy.

Arizona: Well you pull it off.

Callie: Thanks… I think.

She laughs a little and I playfully swat her arm. A comfortable silence then takes a hold of the room, until her angelic voice breaks its.

Arizona: _So…_

Callie: Sooooooo….

I say with a husk to my voice that I know drives her wild, this is the part I always enjoyed most, the making up part, her rule, the make up sex, this will be much more than that, this will be a _huge_ moment. But I have been really for this for five years, I have missed her and waited for her to be with me again since the moment she left, there hasn't been a single person I wanted to take this step with. I'm overwhelmed with emotion as I lean myself closer to her, I slide down the bed a little and she follows my lead laying on her back, she raises her arms and cups the back her head in her hands with her fingers linked and rest them back against the pillow. She used to do this, every time we had finished discussing whatever had brought us into the bedroom. And I'd always fall in the nook of her arm and shed bring one arm down wrap it around me and we'd talk for a while and then she would tickle my back and I'd circle her hip bone with my thumb and before you know it we would be doing _other stuff._ However I'm in no mood for that dance to play out, I want her right now.

I lay on my side, close to her, my body miller meters from hers; I can feel the warmth of her body radiate onto mine. I take my right hand and pull at her left arm, blue eyes met my brown and the slightest of smirks pulls at the corners of her mouth. She unlinks her fingers and as her hand peaks out from behind her head I take it in mine and link our fingers, I press our hands into her pillow at the same time our bodies connect, half of my weight pushing onto her, she lets a slight moan and my breath hitches in my throat, her other hand comes round to stroke my cheek and pushes stray locks of my hair behind my ear. I grab her hand and push my self up so that my legs are now straddling my body I now have both of her hands pinned to the pillow, I notice and oh so familiar darkening in her eyes and see that her chest rises and falls more quickly. I lower my body onto hers and I take pale lips in my own in a deep and slow kiss. I feel a vibration in my mouth as it swallows her moan and it sends another jolt right to my core. I let her lips drop for just long enough to let out my own deep throaty moan, my head dropping to her shoulder, I lay my lips softly in a line along her collar bone. The soft whimpering sounding from her making me all the more hungry for her, when I find the base of her neck I lick small circles with the tip of my tongue eliciting a loud moan form her and her back arches coursing her to lift us both slightly and her neck to move further into my mouth.

Arizona: Oh God.

My mouth curls into a smile still against her skin, as I move closer to her ear my lips grazing her earlobe as I whisper my response as sexily as I can summon,

Callie: Oh you can just call me Callie.

A deep laugh leaves her as she wriggles her hands out from under mine and cups my face moving me away from her to drink me in with her eyes. She then users her hands to brush some of my hair out from my face, pulling me back down into yet another mind-blowing kiss. I deepen it further. Our tongues battling for dominance. Lips mashing together perfectly as though that is the way they were always meant to be. My heart rate quickens and I am feeling things that I haven't felt in years. One of my hands brushes again down her side; I find a small piece of exposed skin under my thumb on her and start to massage it. The moans dropping from her lips send more and more surges through my body, I can feel the warm dampness gathering in my panties and it urges me to continue, I slide myself half off her the body beneath me and I stop the movement of my thumb and I trace my finger along the edge of the hem of her jeans. The sharp movement of her belly and sound of the intake of breath once more is enough to make me ready to make the next move. My hand unbuttons her jeans and pulls down the zipper as I bite her bottom lip.

Arizona: Oh Callie, What are you doing to me?

Callie: Making you come undone I hope.

I kiss down her clothed body until I find the bare skin I was just playing with, I kiss along the hem line of her jeans from her hip inward, then I kiss along the hem line of her panties, I reach the middle and take my finger and hook it around her underwear, ever so slowly I start to pull on the lacy fabric… I start to twist my hand and lay my palm against her skin…

Arizona: FUCK!

Callie: Ignore it.

I husk out and climb back up her body and kiss her deeply and the muffled sound of what I now know to be teddy's ringtone continues to play into the room. The rest of the conversation had through kisses and a battle of wills of her wanting to get up, me not letting her and her wanting to stay but knowing she shouldn't ignore the call.

Arizona: I cant.

I kiss her hard, holding her arms down as she tries to sit up.

Callie: You can.

I mumble against her lips as I kiss her deeply once more.

Arizona: Callie.

I bury my face in her neck nipping and sucking at the points I know she loves.

Callie: Arizona…

I breath out her name and the phone stops, we both look over to where the noise was coming from when it finally stops, a megawatt grin lines my mouth as I turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

Callie: Oh no. _What a shame,_ you missed the call.

I wink at her and immediately resume the attack of kisses, touches and teasing that was taking place only moments ago. She sits up with me straddling her hips once more and I run my arms down her back still kissing her forcefully like my life depends on it, finding the hem of her shirt I place my hands under it and onto her exposed hips, I run my hands painfully slowly up the sides of her body bringing the offending item of clothing with them, just as I am about to pull out of the kiss to remove the shirt her phone blares into the room and once more our eyes snap to the chair holding the device, I rest my forehead against hers dropping the shirt back to where it lay before and cupping her cheeks with my hands, I let out a deep sigh and peck her lips, she taps me on the thigh silently asking me to move and I oblige, sitting crossed legged on the bed as I watch her try to find her phone but fail as the sound halts once more.

Arizona: Damn it.

I can see that she is struggling to find it, so I grab my own phone off the bedside table, selecting her nickname to call in the contacts app.

Arizona: I can't freaking find it. I'm sure she'll-

She turns to see me placing my phone to my ear and a look of horror crosses her face. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights, my brow furrows in confusion.

Arizona: You don't need to do that; I'm sure she will-

Her words cut off by the sound of another song playing from her phone as she moves objects around trying to find the offending item. My eyebrow raises and I try to suppress the smile on my lips.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman, Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you, make me wanna do things that I shouldn't._

It cuts of when she flicks a button on the side into the 'silent' position, when she looks back at me I see that her face and chest have a fantastic blush too them. I raise an eyebrow once more and smile out the side of my mouth and then bite my lip.

Callie: Somethin' 'bout me huh?

She does everything she can to look anywhere other than at me.

Arizona: That's not, I mean I, like, oh fuck.

She flinches looking down at her phone, I can tell by her face and the way she mouths 'sorry' that the offending object must be ringing. She gives me an apologetic look and slides her finger across her phone and places it up to her ear and puts on her best phone voice.

Arizona: Hey teds.

Again she mouths a 'I'm so sorry' at me and then places her index finger in the air and mouths 'I'll just be a minute, sorry.' I wave her out the door as she gives me another apologetic look whilst backing out of the room.

Arizona: No, yes, I'm here.

Another mouthed 'sorry' comes in my direction as she finally leaves the room clicking the door behind her.

I flop down on the bed grabbing a pillow and placing it over my face.

Callie: Arrggggghhhhh.

I'm not angry with her, not at all but I want her and I'm angry that we were interrupted. I'm frustrated five years is a _loooooooooooooong_ ass time to go without the touch of another person and every time I'm near her I'm finding it hard to keep control of myself.

What seems like forever passes and when I get board playing on my phone I decide to go and get myself a drink from the kitchen, I don't want to disturb Arizona's call but I miss her whenever she isn't here. When I leave the room I hear her muffled voice in the living room of the suite, I pop into the kitchen and I grab two cups of coffee that is sat in the coffee maker. I take the cups and make my way out to the living room, when I make my way in I see that the beautiful lady before me is sat towards the left of the room in one of the single chairs, when she notices me I left the two cups so she knows why I'm in the she nods and a small soft smile graces her lips, I walk myself close to her and place it in her spare hand, my hand then lands on her shoulder, I plant a small but lingering kiss on her forehead while my hand moves up to her cheek, my thumb rubbing back and forth in a spot there, my lips curl into a smile I lean down and peck her forehead once more.

Arizona: When did this happen?

She speaks into the phone, and the she listens to the response but never takes her eyes of mine. I point my head to the exit of the room silently explaining my leave, before I take it. I brush my thumb along her cheek once more and give a small smile. I take my hand from her face and let it drop to my side, turning my back to her I start to make my move back to the bedroom, but almost before I started to move I hear the sound of a coffee cup on the table and her hand is grabbing mine, she turns me around and stands when she catches my eyes with hers. 'Don't go' she mouths and then a full dimple smile washes over her face, she pulls a lock of my hair behind my ear. Her eyes never leaving mine as she talks into her phone once more.

Arizona: I'll see what I can do.

She listens to the answers on the phone and opens and closes a few times before she finally answers.

Arizona: Okay, okay Teds; I'll sort it I swear.

She listens once more and then another breath taking smile takes a hold of her lips.

Arizona: Yes I am _still_ here.

She grabs my hand in hers entwining our fingers and drawing our hands close to her lips placing a silent kiss against the back of my hand.

Arizona: Yes. It's all-good.

She pauses once more listening on the end of the phone once more. This time a slight blush covers her face.

Arizona: I am _not_ answering that!... No…. I am not answering. I don't kiss and tell…. Ted… N- no Teddy… TEDDY!

I really wish that right now I could hear the other end of the conversation that is unfold. The blush on the blondes face and chest almost beetroot. She continues to listen to whatever teddy is saying but she lets go of my hand and sits back down, taking a long sip of her coffee, I sit on the sofa watching her and it makes me smile. I could watch her all day. The way she moves is mesmerizing, she elegant and graceful. I want to watch her like this in _our_ own place, on _our_ sofa's, in _our_ home… _getting a bit a head of your self there Callie._ I could watch her all day.

Arizona: Okay… seriously?... No.

While she's listening her eyes snap up to mine, then back down again and her arm drapes across her body sideways.

Arizona: I know but I want-

She's cut off mid sentence.

Arizona: Okay, okay….. I'm not, I'm agreeing with you…. Really…. No I'm not going to…. I swear, anyway, I've got to go, ill see what I can do about tomorrow night, thanks for calling…. Yes you too… love ya bye.

With that she drops the call and places her phone on the coffee table. Grabbing her drink and falling back into the chair as it swallows her up I just watch quietly, still utterly mesmerized that she is here in front of me, I enjoy the silence that surrounds us, the staring contest that we have stared, flirty looks but no words. I bite my bottom lip between my teeth and I see her sit upright, she has a cheeky glint in her eye and I love it.

Arizona: You know… we probably-

I wink at her as I interrupt.

Callie: Should pick up where we left off.

I see a slight blush take over her features. I love it.

Arizona: Well actually.

She takes her spare hand runs it back along her neck whilst looking down to the floor from where she is sat across from me.

Arizona: Maybe, we, shouldn't.

I know that there is disappointment evident on my face but I try with all my might to mask it bringing a not so genuine smile to my lips.

Callie: Have you changed your mind about this?

Her eyes dart to mine again; I swear the whole world stops when she looks at me like that. They are soft almost apologetic eyes, as though she has said something she didn't mean too.

Arizona: No. That's not what I mean. We should do this, but we shouldn't do _that_.

Her index finger points towards the bedroom room with her last word. I cant help but be playful with her, but I knew this would go one of two ways.

Callie: But we've also been sooooo good at _that,_ and not so good at _this_.

My eyebrow is raised and there is a smile on my face, but here comes the waiting, she's either going to laugh or this is going to turn into another argument, as she stares at the bedroom door I wonder if I had mad the wrong call, maybe too soon to try and play around like we used to. And then I hear it, the sound that I've loved since the first time I heard it. Full blown belly laughter, I join in with her joy and as she calms down I see her look at me with a devilish glare.

Arizona: You're right, we are _very_ good together, but maybe we should see how this goes then when the time is right… we can see where we end up.

Callie: Five. Years.

Arizona: I know.

Callie: I don't want to wait any longer, we are her-

I cut myself off as I look as her holding her right hand up thumb and index finger curled down, three fingers protruding the air. I shake my head a little as if to tell her that I understand, she smiles a brilliant smile, with her hand holding its position is effortlessly pushes herself of the chair she was sat in and walks towards me hips in full swing and slides herself next to me.

Arizona: Three.

Callie: Three what?

Arizona: Three dates and I'll consider it.

Callie: Wh-

Arizona: Nope. No trying to talk me out of it. Three dates. That's my rule. No one really made it past two and the ones who did well we never got to, _other stuff._

She shudders almost as if she is trying to shake of a memory.

Callie: Three dates?

Arizona: Yup. Three dates.

Callie: Well can I take you out tonight for date two then?

Arizona: What happened to date number one?

Callie: Cony Island.

Arizona: Nope. Doesn't count. Three! Whole! Dates!

Callie: Three dates, okay.

Arizona: Okay?

Callie: Yup okay. So I'll take you out for a dinner date at 7, on a dancing date at 9, and we can have breakfast in bed for date three.

She swats my arm.

Callie: I'm kidding.

Arizona: You better be Torres.

Callie: I am.

Arizona: Right I've got to go, got to try and get cover tomorrow night, a table of 98 have just booked in.

Callie: Oh.

I feel sad suddenly, at the thought of her leaving, I just assumed she would stay however this ended up.

Arizona: I cant be back here for about 8.

Callie: No. I'll pick you up at 7.30.

Arizona: It's a date!

With that she pecks me on the lips and leaves. Damn now I need to find something to wear.


End file.
